


The Office of Misplaced Children

by Lady_Akuma_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (No it's not Harry), Adoption, Child Abuse, Grey!Lucius, Slytherin!Harry, Surprise!Malfoy, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Akuma_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Akuma_Wolf
Summary: The same year Draco is set to be starting Hogwarts, Lucius gets a letter he has been dreading from the Office of Misplaced Children.During the height of the First War, Lucius' father, Abraxas, upon finding out Lucius no longer wishes to follow the Dark Lord, casts a modified Imperious to bring his straying son to heel, making him commit unspeakable acts, including murder, torture, and rape.The letter is a notification to Lucius that there has been a positive match to the Malfoy Magic, and that paternal results will happen soon. Soon after, Lucius will meet the child, and have a choice not only to make a difference for the child, but for his family, as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm going to attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic... O.O
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mention of rape, torture, murder, and child abuse both physical and sexual.

The morning’s mail lay neatly stacked on his antique black oak desk. Sorting through it, he noted it included letters from the Minister, various Ministry offices, and Mr. Nott, Senior. The last letter, on the very bottom of the pile, however, made Lucius Malfoy frown; the envelope in his hands, the address written in emerald ink, and the seal on the back was the Hogwarts Crest.

He sat down with a thump into his deep green dragonhide desk chair without realizing he had done so, hands shaking.

Please, no…

_Not this..._

Hands still shaking, he turned over the envelope with studious patience, trying to pretend his heart was not trying to beat itself free from his chest, but only got as far as breaking the seal.

He had been dreading what he feared this letter was for the past three years, a letter from either Dumbledore or the Ministry’s Office of Misplaced Children – that name, really?! – and for the past three years, after the last day of July passed, he had been able to breathe easier again for a little while.

But now…

The memories linked to said fear threaten to bubble back up in his mind, not dissimilar to a cauldron full of a poisonous potion left over the fire, making Lucius relive memories he dreadfully wished he could remove from himself in excruciating detail.

Yes, he was a Death Eater, emphasis on the word _was_. He had joined at the ‘request’ of his father, Abraxas, to join him in the ranks of the Dark Lord’s loyal Pureblood followers.

It had made sense then what the Dark Lord had wanted: to preserve the Pureblood ways, and not allow Muggles to perverse and sully their traditions and ways. Even bringing the Muggles to heel, like they had done so centuries ago in the times like Merlin made sense… at least at first.

There were so many more Muggles now compared to the times of Merlin, way too many to control. Lucius saw that, eventually. They had weapons their magic could not defend against, and when they chose to fight back, fighting like the cornered animals they were, they would stop at nothing until they were dead. Perhaps it was best to distance themselves from the Muggles, he had thought. Focus on Muggleborns and Halfbloods and bringing them under control.

But the Dark Lord didn’t see it that way.

That was when the killing started in earnest… and worse.

It took seeing a sobbing blonde Muggle woman at the end of his wand, her appearance reminding him eerily of his wife, begging him to spare her baby boy, and later a man pleading for Lucius to kill him and let his husband and sister escape to wake Lucius to the fact Muggles and Wizards were not as different as he had been raised to believe. They were capable of love, of loyalty, of sacrifice for something, someone, besides themselves.

When he cautiously tried to point what he was seeing out to his father, Abraxas furiously used the Cruciatus curse on him, leaving him sobbing on the floor, blood running down his chin from where he’d bitten his tongue. Abraxas had ranted and raved, literally foaming at the mouth at one point, at how disappointed he was in his son, how dare Lucius question the Dark Lord and his plans for the Pureblood Wizards, how could Lucius sully himself with wanting to protect the dirty Muggle animals…

On and on and on.

He kept his mouth shut after that, and avoided going on raids whenever he could, finding reasons to be managing things at the Ministry which would aide the Dark Lord, any and every little meeting and bribe and investigation and talk. Anything, anything to get out of the raids, and the revels.

The Revels…

Bile burned painfully at the back of Lucius’ throat, and his hands crumpled the corners of the envelope.

To honor those who had fallen in battle, or to celebrate the Death Eater’s victory over the Muggles, or Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix (or anything else that could be used as an excuse), Voldemort would host Revels. Muggle, Mudblood, and sometimes Halfblood blood traitor women were brought in to help the male Death Eaters celebrate, whatever it could have been.

When things started to get to this point, Abraxas had started using the Imperius Curse on Lucius, or at least some modified version of the blasted thing, after he had learned how to resist it, if not throw it off completely. With Abraxas’ modified version, he still had access to all of his senses, but was not in control of his body. Whether it was a raid, or revel, or even just a blasted dinner at Malfoy Manor, his father started controlling his every move…

Literally.

Lucius squeezed his eyes shut as more memories flooded him.

Eleven raids. Countless Muggles, Muggleborns and Halfbloods killed, homes destroyed, neighborhoods levelled. Fire, smoke, blood…

And…

Five revels. He had been forced to participate in five revels over the span of four years. He could still hear the screams and cries of the women, many of whom didn’t survive the night. He could still smell the blood and sex that had been heavy on the air.

He could still see the faces of the women he had…

He couldn’t even think the word. He would never have laid with any of the women brought to the revels willingly; he might disagree with the Dark Lord’s methods, but the baser thoughts and ideals of keeping and upholding tradition Lucius still agreed with, including Pureblood superiority. But to… to debase a person in such a fashion regardless of their blood status… no.  

After the fall of the Dark Lord, at Abraxas’ trial and forced use of both Pensive and Veritaserum showed that Lucius had rarely had an active part in any of the violence prior to the man’s use of the modified Imperius, and everything afterwards, Abraxas had cackled, was of Abraxas’ own direction. He told the courts how he had played his son like a puppet, how he had enjoyed seeing him kill, rape, and torture at his whim.

It had taken a long time for the Wizengamot to review all of the evidence against Lucius, and take into account everything he had told them about the Death Eaters, especially evidence given against other former members. In the end, they had decreed he serve three years in Azkaban, and then ten year parole of monthly check ins as well as sporadic inspections (only two of which had happened so far), and becoming registered with the Ministry’s Office of Misplaced Children.

The Office of Misplaced Children, ran next to the Office of Homeless Children, sought to find family of family-less Muggleborns who were to start attending Hogwarts, or came to the attention of the Ministry of Magic due to use of Underage Magic. The Office of Misplaced Children, upon hearing about the Revels, demanded on having a DNA and Magic sample of all who had participated, aggressors and victims alike in order to find their families.

For three years, since the first year a child borne as a result of the Revel Lucius had been forced to attend would become of age to attend Hogwarts, the man had fearfully gone through the mail for weeks after he knew, as a member of the Board of Governors, went out. And for three years, there had been nothing. This would be the last year he would have to live in fear of receiving a letter notifying him of a child.

That appeared to have changed.

He didn’t know if he could read the letter.

“Dobby!” he called hoarsely.

With a crack, the house elf appeared next to his chair.

“Master is calling for Dobby, sir?”

Lucius didn’t look away from the envelope. “Fetch Narcissa, ask her to come to my study immediately.”

“Yes sir!”

While he waited for his wife, Lucius’ mind whirled. Would he be forced to take the child in? Most of the time, when a Death Eater, or former Death Eater, was found to be the parent of an orphaned Muggleborn, they were not allowed to keep the child. It was more to be able to trace the lineage and track the family magic than to place the orphan in a home, which Lucius found to be ridiculous. While many of the former members of the Death Eaters would not be a suitable home for any child, let alone a Muggleborn – though, technically, they were Halfbloods. Lucius had discussed the issue at length with Jonothan Nott. A year younger than Lucius himself, he had been under the Imperius Curse the entirety of the time he spent as a Death Eater.

Towards the end of the Dark Lord’s reign, a raid cut down Mr. Nott Senior, and thus breaking the spell, Jonothan came out of the curse to find out he was a father and a widower. He, along with Lucius, had been pioneering in – subtly, of course – keeping the Pureblood traditions, but also teaching them to Half-bloods and Muggleborns. Jonothan’s sister, Atista, taught Wizarding Studies at Hogwarts. It taught the history of the wizard world and its traditions, policies, laws, lore, and more so they were more on an even footing with their Pureblood and magically raised Halfblood fellow students.

“Lucius, dear? What’s the matter?”

Narcissa glided into the room, a beautiful vision in royal blue robes, her pale hair done up in braided coils with a few stray hairs flowing around her face, which was furrowed in worry.

Wordlessly, he held up the letter for her to read.

Narcissa swallowed, her face creasing into a frown. Like her husband, she had always worried this day would come. She had known her husband was under his father’s control, but had been unable to do anything about it; one of the few times he had been released by his father to go home to her, Lucius had begged her forgiveness for what he was committing, and in the next breath was demanding a promise from her not to interfere, for fear Abraxas would harm her, and their unborn child.

She promised, for all the good it did their child, who was stillborn a few months later.

“Do you want me to read it first?” she asked softly, leaning against the desk next to him.

When he nodded, she plucked it from his fingers.

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy** _

_**I believe you know why I am writing to you. There has been a positive magical match to your family’s Magic, though genetically the match to either you or your father has not been made yet. We have not yet approached the Muggle household in which the child is residing, as the Muggle Liaison Office is preparing the proper paperwork to allow us to take custody of the child.** _

_**I would like to meet with you and Mrs. Malfoy this evening at seven at my office to further discuss the situation, due to the fact that the child’s current situation is abnormal. Please owl me back if this time is inconvenient.** _

_**Yours Truly,** _

_**Albus Dumbledore** _

“It’s from Dumbledore,” she told him.

When Lucius nodded in resignation, she read it aloud to him. After she finished, she added, “He didn’t say if it’s a boy or girl. And the mention of a unique living situation is troubling.”

Lucius nodded in agreement, his mind still racing as well as his pulse. It might not be his, he thought. It might be his father’s child. That thought disgusted him more than the thought that it might be his own. The thought of being half-siblings to someone so close to Draco’s age made the Pureblood man want to vomit. He would rather take in a Muggleborn and raise them next to Draco than that – which might just very well happen, if it was his child.

Draco was born shortly after Lucius was sentences to Azkaban, and was walking and getting into trouble as toddlers tend to do by the time he got out two and a half years later, pardoned early by more evidence that he had been under an altered form of the Imperius, as if his own evidence and that of Abraxas hadn’t been enough proof.

Thankfully, Abraxas Malfoy never got anywhere near Lucius’ son, having been sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss shortly before Lucius’ own sentence was announced. As the head of the family, Lucius had starting moving them subtly in a different direction that his father had been doing.

“What do we tell Draco?” Lucius asked, finally raising his eyes to meet those of his wife.

Narcissa took his hands in her own. “Nothing, for now. We don’t have all the answers we need yet. Merely tell him we both have a meeting to attend. We will sit down and talk with him when and if the need arises.”

Lucius raised her hand to his lips and kissed it; she always knew what to do, even when he did not. “You do not need to accompany me if you do not wish to, Narcissa. I will make excuses for you.”

“No.” She replied firmly. “I want to come. For you, and for the child.”

OoOoO

Albus Dumbledore waved Lucius and Narcissa into his office as they arrive via the Floo, offering them tea and lemon drops, both of which they refused; Minerva and Severus were already seated. The former was sitting ramrod straight, her lips pursed in agitation, an abandoned tea cup on the table next to her, and the latter looking bored.

“What are they doing here?” Lucius asked haughtily, trying to hide his nerves under a Pureblood sneer.

“Severus is here because he will be brewing the potion which will tell us who the child’s father is, and requires some of your time at the end of the meeting.” Dumbledore replied, “Minerva is here in her position of Deputy Headmistress, and because she oversees the addressing of the envelopes before they are sent out, and which ones are required to be hand-delivered, such as what we do with the Muggleborns.”

Before Dumbledore could say any more, Minerva broke in, “Truly, Albus, why are we waiting? I told you we needed to be proactive in this – ”

“And we will be, Minerva, all in good time.” Dumbledore interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. “I merely wanted to discuss the next step with Lucius and Narcissa before addressing anything else.”

“Why are you acting like this is a dire emergency?” Narcissa demanded. “This is hard enough on Lucius as it is, as well as myself. What is going on?”

In answer, Minerva handed an envelope to the other witch.

_**Ms. [Unknown] Malfoy** _

_**The Garden Shed** _

_**23 West River St** _

_**London** _

Narcissa touched the name on the envelope, tracing the name – or lack thereof – and its address with a delicate fingertip. “It’s a girl,” she murmured. “A girl…” She looked up at the Transfiguration Professor. “Why isn’t her name on the envelope?”

Minerva shook her head. “I don’t know. It has never happened before.”

Curious, Lucius took the envelope from his wife. “The Garden Shed?” he asked, incredulous. “Since when are the letters addressed to where the recipient is currently standing?”

“They don’t.” Minerva said crossly, shooting a glare at Dumbledore. “They are addressed to where the child is currently _sleeping_.”

“Why on Earth does a child sleep in the garden shed?!” demanded Narcissa, sparks almost flying from her eyes as she looked from Minerva to Dumbledore. “What kind of Muggles is she living with?!”

“And that’s not all.” Minerva continued grimly, handing them another envelope.

_**Mr. H. Potter** _

_**The Cupboard Under the Stairs** _

_**4 Privet Drive** _

_**Little Whinging** _

_**Surrey** _

“We have been forced to send Hagrid to see why Harry has not been replying to our letters. An oversight on his Aunt and Uncle’s part, I’m sure. They appear to be on holiday.” Dumbledore said in what he was probably hoping was a reassuring tone.

It was painfully obvious no one in the room believed that. For a brief moment, Lucius thought he saw Minerva roll her eyes. But then again, it might have been a trick of the light. Maybe.

As interesting as the news was that Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this year, not to mention the fact the Boy Who Lived was sleeping in a cupboard, Lucius wanted to finish this meeting and get back home.

“What of the child connected to my family?” he turned to Severus. “What do you need from me for this potion?”

The Potions Professor produced an empty clear vial the size of a human thumb and an equally small blade. “Merely some of your precious Pureblood blood. Seven drops should suffice. Are you able to do it yourself, or do you require assistance?”

Lucius gritted his teeth against the jab made by the Halfblood, who was always uppity and rudely sarcastic at the best of times. Right now, for instance, was not one of those ‘best times’. Instead of retorting the aggravating man, Lucius stood, grabbing the items from the other man before pricking his finger, letting the blood drip into the vial. Scowling, he handed it back to the Potions Master, who merely smirked, having noticed that Lucius had been angered at his not so subtle jab.

Narcissa cast a healing charm before Lucius even had a chance to reach for his wand. Then she turned to glare ferociously at the Headmaster. “Now, when can we meet the child? I do not want to leave her with these Muggles any longer than we must.”

“Minerva will be paying a visit to their home tomorrow afternoon to assess the situation,” Dumbledore replied, “and assuming the papers are finished by that time, take the child into possession.”

“Why would we be taking possession of the child?” Narcissa asked, with a cautious glance at her husband. “Wouldn’t we just be speaking to her mother?”

“Normally, yes.” Minerva spoke before Dumbledore had a chance. “But the child appears to be currently living in a foster home. She’s an orphan,” the Professor added, seeing the confused looks from the to Malfoys. “Her mother, from what the Muggle Liaison Office could uncover so far, died in childbirth in a run-down community hospital. She had no other family, so the child was place into the Muggle foster care system. It appears she has been in several different homes up to this point.”

“So she’s never had a family?” Narcissa asked, horrified. It was rare in the Wizarding world for a parentless child not to have some form of distant family who would take them in. And if there weren’t, quite often friends of the family took them in instead.

But for a magical child – for any child – to grow up with no family...

“I will accompany the Professor.” The statement left Lucius’ mouth before his brain could catch up. Seeing the glimmer of approval in his wife’s eyes, he continued, “Whether she is mine, or my father’s… I wish to take responsibility for her.”

There was a faint look of surprise on Dumbledore’s face, though the old man quickly hid it. “It is well within your right to meet the child, but I’m afraid you will be unable to take possession of her until your Request for Guardianship is approved by the Ministry’s Office of Misplaced Children and Child Welfare Office.”

Narcissa laid a hand on her husband’s arm to keep him from snarling back. “How long would that take?”

“If Lucius does indeed turn out to be the father of the child, less than a week. Despite his past as a Death Eater –” Lucius and Narcissa, and surprisingly Minerva as well, glared at Dumbledore, but he continued as if he hadn’t noticed “ – given all of the evidence of his… change of heart, I do not doubt that, if you did choose to apply for custody, that it would be approved.”

Lucius was not sure yet if he wanted to or not, though Narcissa certainly seemed eager to, despite the child not being hers, and he couldn’t blame her. Draco was the one child of theirs to survive more than a few hours after being born; the rest had been stillborn, or died shortly after birth in her arms.

“Will you meet me at three o’clock at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy?” Minerva asked, interrupting his inner discussion.

“Certainly.” He turned to the Headmaster. “If that is all, Narcissa and I will take our leave. We have much to discuss.”

OoOoO

Thankfully, Draco was spending the night at the Nott household with Theodore, and they had the house to themselves.

“I can’t believe that man!” Narcissa shouted as soon as they stepped out of the Floo. She started pacing like a caged dragon. “‘take possession’, like the child is a  _thing_ and not a human being?! She’s only, what, ten? Eleven? Same as Draco! And that _letter_ …”

Lucius wouldn’t have been surprised that, had she had her wand in hand, if it would have started sending off sparks. He hadn’t seen her this furious since she had found out that Abraxas had been controlling him.

Narcissa continued, “that letter. ‘The Garden Shed’. Honestly! Don’t the Muggles keep watch over and inspect other Muggles caring for orphans? How are they getting away with this?!” She spun to face him, demanding an answer.

He sighed. “I do not know, dear. I would think they would. Perhaps these Muggles are good at lying to the inspectors, or have bribed the inspectors.” That is what he would do – had done, actually – but never, ever to get away with harming a child.

Just as sudden as her raging outburst, Narcissa deflated, seating herself in her armchair by the fire. She watched the flames, her lips pursed.

“Narcissa?” he asked, seating himself across from her. He studied her face as she continued to gaze at the fire, her usually smooth forehead creased in thought. He could see pain in her eyes, as well as hope, and fear. “You wish to bring the child into our home, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, not truly.

She nodded, finally raising her eyes to meet his. “Even if she’s… if she’s not yours. She wouldn’t ever have to know. We could raise her as our own, right alongside Draco.” She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. “I understand your desire to keep the Malfoy line pure, Lucius. I know that being a Pureblood and keeping with those traditions are important to you. But for all we know, her mother was a witch. Perhaps they’ll be able to track down who she was. All we would be doing, at least to start, is taking her in as ward, not adopting her into our family. She is of our blood, either way, Lucius!”

“Yes, she is.” Lucius agreed when Narcissa stopped for a breath. “It is true, I do still value the Pureblood traditions. But, there is a reason we are teaching them at Hogwarts: not the foolish tradition of marrying family to keep the blood pure – that has led to too much insanity –” they both winced, thinking of Bellatrix and Sirius – “and infertility.” He winced again, not wishing to remind his wife of all their failed attempts at children, but she merely smiled sadly at him. He continued, “It’s why we only have Draco. I still… there are enough Pureblood lines which haven’t be muddying themselves with inbreeding.”

“I know,” she whispered, tears in her eyes. They had seen a healer who specialized in maternal health. The healer had, with many cautious glances at the pair of them, described how the Pureblood tradition of marrying each other had created inbreeding, and listed the whole host or problems that led to, including the inability to carry to term infants, let alone give birth to healthy children.

“What I truly value is our knowledge of magical history, of our traditions, everything!” Lucius started pacing. “Why not expand our world so that all witches and wizards are a part of it? If we can lift them all to our level, imagine how wondrous the Wizarding World would be! No matter how you look at it, there’s still the more Pure bloodlines, but if everyone possessed the knowledge of what we have, we can become as great as we were in the times of Merlin.”

Narcissa looked like she wanted to argue, but changed her mind. “So… you wouldn’t mind bringing the child in as a ward?” the hope in her eyes almost made them glow.

Lucius knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. “No. She is family. We won’t leave her behind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic child abuse and strong mentions of past child abuse

Lucius met Minerva at the Leaky Cauldron the following afternoon shortly before three o clock, dressed in a simple black suit (only after Narcissa had pointed out that he wouldn’t be able to go into the Muggle World wearing robes without attracting a lot of unwanted attention) and green silk tie. His wand sheath had been transfigured into a walking stick. His long hair was under a Glamour Charm, appearing to be no more than two inches long and brushed towards the back of his skull.

Minerva McGonagall was also dressed in Muggle clothing, a dark gray woman’s suit and black flats. The sleeves of the jacket were long, and Lucius was sure she had an arm sheath in which her wand was tucked away. Her hair remained the same, done up in its tight bun at the crown of her head. She nodded to him when he joined her with discomfort as they waited for the Ministry employee, hating to be seen in Muggle clothing. After a moment, he asked, “Any news?”

Minerva shook her head. “Nothing new. Severus did mention that the potion will be ready by tomorrow evening, and the results of positive or negative match happen fairly quickly. The only ingredient missing is a sample of the child’s blood. The Ministry has requested she be tested as soon as possible, and Dumbledore agreed.” She pursed her lips. “I think both of them are pushing too much, too fast with this poor child. More than likely, she doesn’t even realize she has magic, and they want her brought by magic into a magic-filled castle, to have her blood taken for a magical potion? It’ll be overwhelming!”

Lucius inclined his head. “Agreed. I am surprised to find Dumbledore agreeing with the Ministry on this, though he has always disliked me, even after everything.”

“I surely hope this isn’t an attempt to get back at you through the child.” Minerva said sourly. “I must admit, though I might not ever count you as a friend, or even a good acquaintance, I do know you are hardly your father. I also know that, whether this child is yours or your father’s, that you will do what is best for her.”

A bit surprised to hear a Gryffindor speak so, especially about him, Lucius smiled ever so slightly, inclining his head. “Allies, then? For the child.”

Minerva nodded. “For the child.”

OoOoO

Lucius was not sure what he had been expecting when he, Minerva, and the Ministry employee from the Muggle Liaison Office – a middle-aged wizard named Harold Williams – arrived by cab (what a strange way of transportation!) to the address on the letter, but this had not been what he had been anticipating.

23 West River Street was a simple two-story home of white-washed brick and a green front door. Attached to it was another, single-story structure with a single, very large door facing the street, which was the same green as the main door on the house. Harold explained, upon seeing Lucius’ creased brows, that it was called a ‘garage’, a place where Muggles stored their own cars, similar to the cab but could vary in shape, size, and color, to keep them out of the weather.

The front yard was just as innocuous as the house: Red and yellow lilies and large patches of lavender lined the sides of the house. The back yard appeared to back up to a vacant, mostly wooded lot.

There was a large ‘t’ on the door as well.

“It’s a cross,” Harold explained as they walked up to the house. “It’s a very common symbol in one of the main religions of the Muggle world.”

Minerva pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything further; Lucius merely scowled at the door.

A thin, prim-looking woman wearing an ankle-length blue skirt and white, short sleeved button-up top answered the door. Her brown hair was in a long braid down her back, and around her neck on a thin gold chain hung another ‘cross’. “You here for the child, are you?” she eyed the three of them before turning her attention to Harold. “They’ve prepped you for the case, have they not? Finally decided to put It somewhere where It can’t hurt anyone else?”

“Yes, indeed, Mrs. Jones.” Harold said evenly with a tip of his head. “Might we see her, then?”

Lucius caught the look Minerva shot him once the woman turned away from the three of them; Harold shook his head minutely, shooting them warning looks to remain silent, though if the woman kept referring to the child as ‘It’, he couldn’t remain silent for much longer. It didn’t appear Minerva would be able to, either.

Feeling eyes watch them, Lucius glanced up the staircase as they were led passed, and caught a glimpse of two other children hurrying out of sight on feet quieter than a cat hunting a mouse.

Mrs. Jones did indeed lead them out to a garden shed set at the back of the property, where the doors oddly didn’t face the home itself, but instead faced the wooded lot. There was a child’s swingset set off to one side off of the stone porch, as well as a small, well-kept vegetable garden.

“You’d better not try anything, you little bitch!” Mrs. Jones pulled a small device from her skirt pocket, thumb hovering over a yellow button. “They’re finally here to take you away and lock you up, permanently!”

Lucius could smell the child before they could see her; a mix of unwashed body, sweat, and sewage.

Once they came around the side of the shed, Lucius could see there were no doors. A metal dish on the ground held what he thought might be water, but it was hard to tell with the heavy dusting of sand and pollen polluting it. A half-eaten, half rotten apple lay on the grass nearby. A bucket on the far side seemed to be were the sewage smell was coming from. A dirty, torn child’s sleeping bag was rolled into a nest with two ratty blankets inside the shed amongst gardening tools, cans, and an odd-looking machine that rested close to the ground and had a metal handlebar rising up from it. A heavy chain was bolted to the shed wall.

The other end of the chain was padlocked around the thin ankle of a little girl, who was facing the wooded lot, away from them. She was wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless blue dress at least one size too small for her and barely reached her knees, though under how dirty it the article of clothing was, it was hard to be sure of the color; she was barefoot.

“Oi! Face me when I am addressing you, creature!” Mrs. Jones spat at the girl’s back. She pressed the button on the device in her hands.

The child let out a pained hiss through clenched teeth, and dragged herself around to face them. As she moved, two flowers, a leaf, and a pretty stone, which appeared to have been floating in front of the girl, fell back to the ground.

Dirt and grit were engrained upon the child’s pale skin; scars could be seen here and there, poking out from underneath the grime. Her hair was pale blonde, thick and wavy despite the layer of grit on it, hanging down her back on lank waves. Pale eyes – one of which was sporting a black eye – glittered in a mix of fear, pain, and emptiness. Dried blood was caked on her left temple, and at least half of her nails were cracked; two were missing completely.

There was also a black collar around her throat, a device on it was directly on the base of her throat.

“Eyes down!” shouted Mrs. Jones, pressing the button again. “And don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing!”

The girl flinched, body curling inwards with a hand wrapped around her stomach, the other clawing uselessly at the device on her throat.

“Mrs. Jones, I must ask you to cease this at once!” Harold exclaimed. “What are you doing to her?!”

Mrs. Jones stared at them like they were stupid. “It’s a shock collar. It’s the only thing that keeps It from becoming a monster!”

Minerva, upon hearing the word shock collar knelt down next to the child, though she hesitated to touch her when the child flinched at the woman’s close proximity.

“You might not want to touch it, madam, you don’t know what might happen!” Mrs. Jones eyed the child warily, as if she expected her to sudden grow fangs and attack them.

“What nonsense are you talking about?” Minerva demanded. “She’s just a child!”

“Aye, looks like one, doesn’t It?” the Muggle woman made cross sign over her chest. “I don’t know what It is, if the thing is a monster, a demon, evil spirit, or what. I had our priest come and perform an exorcism on three separate occasions, to no avail. After the third, he refused to set foot on my property again.” She glared down at the child, who hadn’t uncurled herself. “Stupid monster! Never would say what It did to him!”

“I – I … Mrs. Jones, is all this hate really necessary?” Harold had finally recovered his voice. “Whatever made you think the child is possessed?”

“Things around It move with no one touching them. Winds in a closed up house or on a still day. And the things It says!” Mrs. Jones shuddered. “No child should say such horrid things! It’s not a child, merely a monster masquerading as such!”

Lucius finally had had enough. “Did it ever, _ever_ , occur to you that instead of being cursed, or a monster, that she is gifted?” his eyes glittered with barely suppressed rage.

The woman drew herself up to her unimpressive height, distantly reminding him of the Minister’s Undersecretary, a toad of a woman name Umbridge. “It hisses lies to anyone that will listen!” she spat, glaring down at the child who had finally looked up at Minerva. When the Muggle noticed, she pressed the button, and held it. Over the keening of the child, she continued, “No Godly gift would fling books and pans and anything else about a room! Not to mention It accused the last foster father of inappropriate behavior! If anything, the little monster asked for it! It – ”

Lucius drew his wand and pointed it in the woman’s face. “Enough of your bile, _Muggle_.” He hissed, eyes cold. “That is my  _daughter_ you are talking about! She has a gift, one you were too stupid to see!”

Lucius supposed it wasn’t a good thing he was enjoying the fear blooming in the woman’s eyes, or the smell of urine as she soiled herself; the device controlling the collar slipped out of limp hand. “You – your daughter?” Though trembling, the woman seemed to find strength. “Here to sacrifice me and the good, wholesome children in some Satanistic ritual, are you?” she scoffed. “May God in all His benevolence have mercy on your soul before he flings you from the highest precipice into the depths of Hell, you and your little witch! You –”

“ ** _Stupify_**!” snarled Lucius, watching with deep satisfaction as the Muggle crumpled unconsciously to the ground. He was tempted to do more. Oh, how he was tempted as he stared down at her, wand arm shaking. But Harold placed a firm hand on his wrist, merely shaking his head when Lucius turned in raging glare upon the man. The Pureblood had to give the other man credit for not flinching, but merely motioning to Minerva and the child.

“Go to them,” he advised. “I’m very proficient with memory charms, and placing false memories. Kinda part of my job.” He added with a small smile.

Leaving the man to his job, Lucius turned to look at the child.

Minerva had removed the blasted collar from around her neck, revealing raw skin from the collar, and two bruised-looking marks or burns; a glance at the collar revealed two metal prongs on the part which had rested against her throat, most likely the source of the electric shocks. She had also unlocked the padlock holding the chain around the girl’s ankle, revealing raw, scarred skin. A couple of cleansing charms had been performed, which helped to alleviate a great deal of the smell, though the girl’s skin and hair still remained quite dirty.

Enough dirt had been removed, however, that they had a better look at the scars. Her right forearm, hand, part of her shoulder, neck, and face on the same side looked as if they had speckled with hot metal, or acid and she had flinched away from it, thankfully saving her eyes. Glimpses of scarred and half-healed belt marks marred her shoulders, stretching under her hair and dress. She was thin, though, with an internal grimace at what he had seen she’d been being fed, it was little wonder. The cuff around her ankle had also been removed, showing a callused scars marring the skin; obviously, the cuff had been on her for quite some time.

“You’re like me? All three of you?”

Her voice was hoarse, though from disuse, bruising, or both, Lucius wasn’t sure. Instead he smiled and crouched in front of her. “Yes, we are like you. We’re taking you away from here, and you’ll never have to stay here again. What kinds of magic have you done?”

She nodded, flashing a small smile at Minerva when the older woman held a hand over her shoulder; the smile grew when the hand rested fully on her shoulder, and Lucius had to wonder when the last time a gentle hand had touched the child. “Things move when I’m scared or angry. Sometimes it rains, or gets real windy, even when I’m inside. I like the rain. It makes me happy, and it smells nice.”

Lucius transfigured a leaf into a goblet, casting a quick “ _ **Aguamenti**_ ” before handing the goblet to the child, who drank the water greedily. At the edge of his vision, he saw the Transfiguration Professor’s lips twitch in appreciation of his spell.

“Not too fast now,” Minerva chided gently, the hand still on the girl’s back rubbing soothing circles. “you’ll give yourself a stomach ache.”

The girl immediately set the goblet on the grass in front of her. “Ok.” She hesitated. “It’s magic? I’m not a freak? Not a demon? You’re not going to… to lock me away and throw away the key?”

“Goodness, no!” cried Minerva, upset.

“No!” Lucius spat forcefully, slamming the tip of his Transfigured walking stick into the ground to emphasize his point.

The child flinched away from the Pureblood man, her body locking up in a position Lucius found eerily reminiscent of when he had cowered away from Abraxas’ wand when he was a child.

Softening his voice, Lucius said, “I’m sorry, child. I did not mean to frighten you; I’m not angry with you. Merely that M – with that woman.”

The child’s body relax a little, but her eyes were still watching him warily. “S’ok.”

“What is your name?” Minerva asked, distracting the girl’s gaze away from Lucius.

It enraged Lucius that the girl had to frown thoughtfully for a few seconds before replying to the older witch. “Luna, I think. No one’s called me that for a long time, though. I like it. Luna, like the Moon Lady who smiles and dances among the stars.”

Minerva smiled encouragingly. “Luna. That’s a lovely name!”

Harold cleared his throat behind them. “Sorry, but I am finished, and we really should get a move on before her husband comes home, or one of the other children come out.”

The reminder of the other children made Lucius frown again. He looked at Harold after he stood up. “Is there a way to notify the Muggles to check on the other children?”

Harold nodded. “I will speak to someone.”

“Sir?” Luna spoke hesitantly from Minerva’s shadow, seeming unwilling to leave the woman’s side. “The others… they’re treated well enough. They’re not… not like me.”

“Still. She should not be trusted with children after what she did to you.” Harold told her gently. “Especially if another child should turn out to also be magical.”

Lucius privately decided he would find a way to keep watch on the woman as well, knowing Narcissa would whole-heartedly agree, especially after he told her the conditions of the girl and her so-called living situation.

“Is there anything in the shed or house you would like to take with you?” asked Minerva as they stood up.

Luna shook her head. “Not anymore. I used to have a necklace I was told belonged to my mother. Mrs. Jones threw it out soon after I was sent to her, saying it was a demon claw.” She sighed. “It was small, only about 5 centimeters. I used to pretend it belonged to a dragon instead, and that he gave it to me as a gift, because he was my friend.”

Lucius chuckled. “Perhaps it was a dragon’s claw.”

Luna stared up at him, wide-eyed, losing some of their fear as she looked at him with child-like wonder. “Dragons are _real_?”

“They most certainly are. Perhaps I shall take you to see one someday.”

The glowing grin he got in return made having to wear Muggle clothing worth it.

OoOoO

Once they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron by Apparition – they didn’t want Luna’s appearance to draw any attention from the Muggles – and Luna walked into the Inn, her eyes wide at the different forms of magic.

A cauldron of soup bobbing itself along a table. Alone.

A mop sweeping itself.

The moving pictures on the Wanted posters.

Two older wizards playing wizard’s chess.

An owl awaiting the reply being hastily scribbled on a piece of parchment by a witch.

“Careful, or your eyes might fall out.” Harold said to her jokingly. “I know, it’s a lot to take in. I was Muggleborn – Muggle being folk with no magic – until I started Hogwarts.”

Lucius, who had been thinking well of the man until he revealed his blood status, bit back a scathing remark about said blood status. He might have changed, but not that much. Even bringing Muggleborn and Halfbloods into the world of Pureblood society, there was only so much one could learn. Blood and Family history did the rest. But the man had done well, and Lucius believed the other wizard when he said he would make sure Mrs. Jones was kept under close watch.

Luna cocked her head at him. “Hogwarts?”

Howard motioned to Minerva. “Professor McGonagall is a teacher there. She would be the best person to give you those answers.”

The child turned her wide eyes onto the Transfiguration Professor. “There’s a school for… for people like me?”

Minerva nodded. “Yes. Start of term is September First. There are seven grades, start with First Years, who are eleven.”

At this point, Luna’s face split into a grin. “I’m eleven! Can I attend?”

“Of course!” Minerva smiled. “You will be starting this year, and I have a feeling you will do wonderfully!”

Lucius watched their interaction with a small smile as Minerva started explaining the different classes Luna would be taking after the start of term. The child seemed hesitant to ask questions, acting as if – and most likely had received in the past – a slap or smack or some other punishment. Minerva must have noticed, because she did her best to encourage Luna to ask questions, and smiling when she did ask them before giving an answer.

OoOoO

They decided to Apparate to Hogsmead instead of taking the Floo directly to Hogwarts, not wanting to frighten the child with a different means of transportation just yet.

Not to mention, Lucius privately thought Minerva, despite her earlier misgivings about overwhelming the child with magic, wanted to show the little girl the grandeur of the castle. Not that he really disagreed with her, once he saw her wide-eyed wonder.

“It’s _huge_!”

Minerva chuckled; Howard outright guffawed. Lucius allowed himself a small smirk.

As they walked up the well-worn path, Minerva pointed out the Astronomy Tower, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers – and a quick explanation of the four Houses –  the clock tower, the windows of the library – Luna’s eyes lit up again at the mention of the library, so Lucius heaved an internal sigh of relief; he’d been afraid, given Mrs. Jones treatment of her, she would be illiterate – as well as Hagrid’s hut and the Forbidden Forest.

“No matter what, do not go in there. It isn’t safe for adults, let alone children, understand?” Minerva said, turning briefly stern.

Luna nodded, though her eyes kept stealing glanced at its dark shadows.

Dumbledore and Severus met them at the Entrance Hall. The former was smiling serenely down his crooked nose; the latter looked decidedly grumpy.

“Well, well, young lady. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore; this is Professor Snape; he teaches Potions. I see you have already met Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration.”

Luna, who had been mildly talkative while interacting with Minerva, and had at least met Lucius’ and Howard’s gazes, albeit briefly, wouldn’t lift her eyes from the stone floor to look at either of the two new men.

Dumbledore’s sparkling eyes dimmed momentarily before returning back to normal. “Well, shall we adjourn to my office to talk? After that, I’m sure Professor McGonagall can help you clean up.”

Luna looked around as they walked, at the hallways, flickering sconces, moving paintings and tapestries. She did not, however, seem surprised when they came upon the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady conversing quietly; she even ducked her head respectfully as they passed them by. Minerva and Lucius shared a look over the girl’s head, which she thankfully didn’t notice; despite her Muggle upbringing, she had been exposed to ghosts, and to magic, at some point or another. They were both curious to know the history of such information.

The girl did jump when, upon speaking the password – Sherbet Lemon – the stone gargoyle came to life and leapt aside, granting them access to the rotating staircase which led up to the Headmaster’s office.

Lucius wasn’t sure which would win the girl’s attention as they walked over the Headmaster’s desk: the amount of books, or Fawkes, who trilled softly to the girl.

“Fawkes likes you, child.” Dumbledore said with a smile, startling her into meeting his gaze, only to have her drop it immediately. He continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “Why don’t you go and say hello to him? I have a few things I need to discuss with Professors Snape and McGonagall, as well as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Williams.”

Lucius found a rather large part of himself wanting to smirk when Luna looked to Minerva and himself first for permission before skipping over to greet the Headmaster’s familiar.

Once she was out of earshot, Dumbledore’s smile fell off of his face. “Tell me what happened.”

“Those monstrous Muggles had the poor child chained up outside to a shed, Albus!” Minerva hissed before either Lucius or Howard could even open their mouths to say a word. She continued heatedly, “Chained, outside, like an animal! And they had made her wear a Muggle dog-training collar-like device which shocked her! You saw the poor child’s neck! Not to mention the burns and scars all over her body! She’s been beaten, and starved, and abused for what looks like years!”

 “The Muggle woman also refused to even acknowledge the child as human.” Howard said sadly. “Referring to her as It, creature, demon. It took the child a few seconds to even remember her own name, Professor, it had been so long.”

“What is her name, Howard?”

“Luna.”

“If this is how Muggleborns are treated by Muggles, we need to find a way to locate them long before situations such as hers even have a chance to occur.” Lucius interrupted.

“Not all Muggleborns are treated with such hostility, Lucius.” Dumbledore admonished, his eyebrows briefly raising at Lucius’ angry defense of Muggleborns.

Lucius frowned. “Be that as it may be, there are still enough of them who are. Look at how – ” he swallowed. “Look at how the Dark Lord, how Tom Riddle turned out. We don’t want a repeat of that, do we?”

“No. No, we do not.” Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder at Luna, who was currently stroking Fawkes and talking to him about a kitten she had seen a couple of years ago, who had visited her in her shed and even brought her dead mice as gifts of food; the kitten had been the color of fire. Did Fawkes know he reminded her of fire, too?

“To answer your question, Albus, I do not see anything of the sort with her.” Minerva said, drawing his attention back to the adults in front of him.

“I have to agree, Dumbledore.” Snape drawled. “While I can enter her mind with relative ease, her thoughts and association between memories and knowledge is completely out of order when compared to a normal person’s mind, it seems to make sense to her. And while she does have a great amount of fear, there is very little Darkness within her.”

Dumbledore frowned, not the reaction Lucius had wanted upon hearing the Potion Master’s comment. “You were able to use Legilimency on her? I was barely able to touch her mind before being shoved out.”

Lucius looked over at the child. “She’s a natural Occulmens?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “It wasn’t something as controlled and refined as that. That she was aware of my intrusion, that much I could tell. She just didn’t want me in her mind. A strong-willed Muggle can overcome the Imperius Curse as well as subtle Legilimency probes.”

“Both of you, honestly!” Minerva said hotly. “She’s just an eleven year-old girl who has been abused enough with out the two of you getting into her head and abusing her mind!”

“I merely wished to ascertain anything we should be aware of, Minerva.” Dumbledore assured the irate witch, hands raised in a calming gesture. “I wouldn’t ever even dream of doing so out of idle curiosity.”

Minerva ‘harrumphed’ at his statement; Lucius agreed.

“How long until we will have results from the paternity potion?” asked Lucius in an attempt to change the conversation, turning to look at Severus.

“Thirty-six hours until it is able to determine whether you are her… father.” The man replied with a small sneer.

Only the realization that he needed to make a good impression on Dumbledore, who could most likely sway the guardianship decision to or away from the Malfoys kept Lucius from growling at the younger man. Adopting aloof coldness, he turned instead to Minerva. “She will stay in your care until then, Minerva?”

The professor nodded sagely. “Of course. After visiting Poppy and seeing what is needed to be done for her health and recovery, I can show her around, perhaps find a few books for her to look through in the library.” Her lips twitched, remembering how the girl’s eyes had lit up at the mention of a huge library.

“Luna, dear, could you please come over here?” Dumbledore requested.

Minerva placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “This may sound odd, so if you have any questions, any at all, you can ask. Understand?” Once the girl nodded, she continued, “Professor Snape, who is the Potions Master and teacher here at Hogwarts, is currently brewing a potion which will help us determine to which magical family one or both of your parents came from. All it takes is a little of your blood, which will be added to the potion.”

Luna’s eyes were drawn down to the ground. “What.. what if they don’ want me? Or you can’t find ‘em?” her voice was thick, causing it to skip certain syllables. “Can I… can I stay here? I can work, I good at it, pr’mse! I can cook, an’ clean, garden, an’ anyth’ng else!”

Minerva cupped the girl’s scarred cheek, stroking the skin. “If either of those happen, you’ll stay with me, and you will go to school here. The only work you’ll have is your homework, and anything you earn in detentions. You will not be forced to do cleaning or anything else just to earn your keep, child. I promise.”

Luna finally looked up; even from the odd angle, Lucius could see the disbelief warring with hope in her eyes, but she just remained silent and nodded.

Just as when Lucius had needed to give blood for the potion, all it took was a small prick of the child’s finger and seven drops of blood squeezed into a glass phial before Severus swept from the room.

“I suppose I’ll see you later then, Miss Luna.” Howard said with a smile. Looking up at Lucius, he said, “I’ll owl you tomorrow to update you on the guardianship hearing.”

Lucius nodded his thanks before the man requested the use of Dumbledore’s fireplace to Floo back to his office at the Ministry – the rush on green flames and Howard’s disappearance made Luna shudder.

“Look like you’d get really, really dizzy travelling that way!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please no hate for the religious aspects of this chapter. I am not bashing any religion. This was merely brought upon by my curiosity about what would happen to Muggleborns who have strict, religious families. I mean no disrespect to anyone's religion (I was raised Lutheran as a child, and am now Spiritualist/Pagan).
> 
> Also, I know in canon Luna is a year younger than Draco, Harry et al, but for the sake of my story, she's the same age.
> 
> Thoughts? Please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: child abuse, child sexual abuse mentioned

Lucius would have happily escorted Luna and Minerva to the Hospital Wing, but Dumbledore’s voice halted him.

“A word, if you please, Mr. Malfoy.”

Lucius ground his teeth together. He did not have the patience left to deal with the old man; not that he really had a choice in the matter. Dumbledore could sway whatever review board he would be forced to go in front of for the placement of the child.

Minerva caught his eye and said, “I’m taking her to the Hospital Wing. I can owl you her examination results, Lucius. There isn’t too much you could aide with there, and I’m sure Narcissa would like to hear of today’s events.”

The wizard tipped his head. “True. I would greatly appreciate it if you would forward that copy to me as soon as possible.” He looked down at Luna. “I will see you again soon, I’m sure, Luna.”

Luna fidgeted, seeming to be trying to find the correct words she wanted. Finally she said, “Thank you for getting me out of there, Sir. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

The rage still simmering beneath Lucius’ skin burned a little hotter; as if she had to promise him he wouldn’t regret getting her out of that horrid situation!

“You are very welcome, child. I know none of us will regret helping you.”

Once Minerva had led the child out of the room and closed the door behind them, Lucius finally turned to face Dumbledore. “You said you wanted a word?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Dumbledore said slowly, voice serene. His eyes were searching Lucius, for what, the other wizard didn’t know. After several long moments, he continued, “Are you and Narcissa sure you wish to take on the child if she is not yours? I know many would understand your refusal if she is actually Abraxas’ child. Not many would want to raise their half-sibling, especially when the child is the same age as a child of their own. I’m sure we could find another magical family who would gladly take her in and care for her.”

Lucius had to fight back the first several words he wanted to use. He should be used to it, truly, people doubting his good intentions and refusing to see his attempts at changing. Not to mention he knew the older wizard had been the one to hid Harry Potter somewhere, and given where the letter for the boy had been addressed, he found he trusted the man’s judgement even less.

“Narcissa and I have discussed it at length, Professor.” He said instead. “We want to take her in as our ward, regardless of whether she is mine or my father’s. She doesn’t need to know; not until she is old enough to understand.” He paused. “I do not appreciate your repeated attempts of getting me to change my mind in regards to her.”

Dumbledore blinked in mild surprise at the sharp change in the direction of the other man’s speech. “I merely wish you to be absolutely certain of what you are doing, Lucius.” He replied. “You know that no matter how you are attempting to change, there are many others who also followed Voldemort who have not, and are not in Azkaban. They could make life… difficult for you and your family, including the child.”

“I and Narcissa have discussed that as well.” As if it hadn’t been one of the first things they had discussed! “I have enough allies and friends to counterbalance anything the remaining Death Eaters may think or attempt in regards to me bringing a possible Halfblood into the Malfoy family.” Not as many as he would have liked, but he would subtly keep feeling others out.

“Well, if you are sure.” Dumbledore slowly paced the space in front of his desk, hands clasped behind himself. “I just hope you are prepared for the domino effect which your actions are about to set off.”

“I am.” Lucius said firmly. “Are we finished?”

Domino effect, indeed. A lot greater than any of them were prepared for, and just for fun, a few pieces they were not anticipating.

OoOoO

Narcissa was waiting for him next to the main fireplace when he emerged, her lips pursed in an attempt to not begin questioning him as soon as he straightened. A flick of her wand returned his Muggle clothing back to his robes, and removed the charm on his hair and cane.

“Let’s go to the sitting room.” He said heavily. “Then we can talk.”

Narcissa nodded. “Dobby!” When the house-elf had appeared, she said, “Please bring tea to our private sitting room.”

Lucius led the way, walking stiffly up the staircase and down the hallway. It was storming outside here, he noticed. Rain was lashing harshly at the glass, the wind tossing the branches of the apple trees outside in a mad, erratic dance out of sync with the lightning and thunder. He shuddered, grateful Luna wouldn’t ever spend another night outside in weather like that.

As soon as they entered the room – the tea was on the low table between the two chairs in front of the fireplace, which had been lit – Narcissa grabbed his arm.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Dear, you’re shaking.”

After a moment of collecting himself, Lucius said harshly, “I wish nothing more than to return to where we found her and do to that – that Muggle what she and her husband did to the child!” He took a calming breath. “But that would land me back in Azkaban, and we would never be allowed to bring her home.”

Narcissa guided him over to his chair before taking her own. “Tell me,” she ordered, pouring and preparing their tea.

Lucius didn’t answer right away, wrapping his hands around the hot teacup. How could he put into words what he had seen?

“She was chained by her ankle to the garden shed.” He said at last. “There were no doors to block out the rain and wind and cold. Her water was in an open bowl, and obviously hadn’t been freshened in several days; there was dirt and other debris in it, and the only food I saw was a partially eaten rotten apple. She had only a few blankets rolled into a nest to sleep in, among the Muggle gardening tools and machines. I truly hope she wasn’t out there all year.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Narcissa whispered. “She was chained up?! With no food or water?”

Lucius continued, “Yes, and I believe she had been that way for awhile; there’s scarring on the ankle. And that pales to the fact they had put some sort of Muggle dog training collar around her neck which was controlled by a device in their possession.”

“What did the collar do?”

“When one of the buttons was pressed, it would shock her; that Muggle did so repeatedly, and even held it down while we were there because the child wouldn’t face us; because she looked up at us; because the child was playing with her magic and a few stray items.” Lucius growled. “And the entire time, she referred to the child as It, or monster, or other horrible words.”

Narcissa’s cup hit the floor, thankfully hitting the carpet and not shattering. “The poor child was being shocked?!”

Lucius nodded, eyes locked on the fire. “Yes. The Muggle finally dropped the device when I pulled my wand on her.” He allowed himself a small smirk. “She soiled herself, even as she attempted to validate her actions, and accuse me of going to sacrifice her.”

There was approval and amusement in his wife’s eyes even as she asked, “Will that get you into trouble?”

He shook his head. “Minerva and I have reached an agreement – well, an alliance, I suppose – in regards to the child and her welfare; I also believe if I hadn’t done so, she would have moments later. And as for the Ministry employee… despite being a Muggleborn, I don’t think he’ll turn me in either. After I Stunned her, he Modified her memories of our entire visit.”

Narcissa nodded. “It sounds like they will both make good allies, should anything be put in the way of us taking her in. Where is she now?”

“She’s in the Hospital Wing.” He replied. “Minerva said she would owl me the exam results.”

The light dimmed in Narcissa’s eyes. “How bad, Lucius?”

Lucius sighed deeply. “She’s thin, undoubtedly due to the lack of food. But she also has been beaten; I saw scars on her back which look like they’re from a belt or switch. She also looks like someone tried to throw some burning substance on her; her arm, hand, shoulder and part of her face on the right side are all scarred.”

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw Lucius wasn’t finished. He continued, “The Muggle also mentioned her accusing a previous foster ‘father’ of inappropriate behaviour.”

Narcissa’s eyes went cold. “A child?! Someone… someone did something like that to a _child?!_ ”

While abuse wasn’t uncommon in their world – typically brushed off as discipline whether it was or wasn’t – sexual abuse of a child was not tolerated. The guilty party often never even made it to Azkaban, and the case on their death was never strongly looked into.

Lucius nodded sadly. “And after all that, after everything, it took her a few seconds to even be able to tell us her name.”

Narcissa straightened. “What is her name?”

“Luna.”

OoOoO

Luna followed Minerva out of the old man’s office full of wondrous books and the pretty red bird, down the magically moving staircase and down several other hallways and staircases.

It was all so much: too much, in fact. She wanted to pinch herself to see if it was truly, well and truly real. But at the same time, she didn’t want to find out it wasn’t, that this was all really just a dream.

A wonderful, beautiful, _magical_  dream where she wasn’t a freak who was chained up for being different. Where there were others like her, even the adults! She had seen several of them perform magic with the sticks they held; she really wanted to ask them, but no matter how much nicer these magic-using people were, she wasn’t sure of how they looked at children. Were they supposed to be seen and not heard? Sure, the woman had said if she had any questions that she could ask them, but…

“Ma’am?” she asked hesitantly.

Minerva stopped walking. “Yes, dear?”

Luna didn’t feel she could meet the woman’s eyes. “I saw you, and Mr. Malfoy doing… magic… but you were using sticks. What…” She took in a deep breathe, her shoulder rising up slightly in a small cower. “What are they? How do you use them?”

Minerva didn’t yell, or scold, or slap. Instead, she smiled. “Good question, Luna. They’re called wands; each one if different, and is attuned to their own witch or wizard.” She pulled hers out of her sleeve and showed it to Luna. “The length varies, as does the type of wood, and what is inside. The cores we mainly use here are dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs, and phoenix feathers.”

“Unicorns are real too?” Luna asked. Dragons, magic was normal, ghosts, and now unicorns? This had to be a dream.

Minerva smiled as she tucked her wand back up her sleeve. “There are a great many things which are real here, Luna. I can get you a book on all of the magical beasts, if you would like to read it.” She motioned that they should continue walking.

Madam Pomfrey was a kindly woman, guiding Luna to have a seat one of the hospital bed – she got to sit on a bed! Maybe, if she was good, she’d be allowed to sleep in it? – and handed her a pair of soft, warm pajamas.

“Once I’ve examined you, you can take a hot bath and get yourself cleaned up.” Madam Pomfrey said. “After that you can change into those. We’ll find you some regular clothes later.”

Luna hesitated. Dream or not, she wasn’t comfortable with them seeing her bare. She couldn’t avoid people seeing the scars on her face and arm, but the others… not to mention she didn’t like being bare in front of people, period. Not after… no.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to know somewhere along the lines of what she was thinking. “Not to worry dear, I have a diagnostic spell I use for a full, in-depth exam so you don’t need to show us anything. We may need to treat the scars with soaks or creams, but we won’t do that yet.”

Luna heaved an internal sigh of relief as the healer lady pulled her own wand from her apron pocket. She held it close to Luna’s left side, waving it up and over her head and down to her other side. After a moment, a rolled up piece of paper sprang from the tip of her wand and into the woman’s waiting hand.

“Well there we go!” she said brightly. “The bathroom and shower is right down there, through the door on the right-hand side, dear. Take all the time you want, we never run out of hot water. There’s soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towels right when you walk in.”

Luna clutched the pajamas she had been given tightly to her chest, fearful they’d be pulled away. Then the Madam’s words caught up with her brain. “I get to… I get to use hot water?” she asked softly. “As much as I want?”

“Of course, Luna.” Minerva said, “As much as you want. Take a bath, too if you wish.”

Luna looked at both women for a moment, but neither of them made a move to stop her when she started walking towards the bathroom.

Maybe, just, just maybe this _wasn't_  a dream.

Maybe.

OoOoO

Once Luna was in the bathroom and had shut the door, Minerva turned to Pomfrey. “What does it say?”

Without a word, Madam Pomfrey tapped the scroll once with her wand and it opened, hanging in the air in front of the two witches.

  * Malnutrition
  * Vitamin, calcium deficiency
  * Dehydration
  * Bruised, damaged vocal cords
  * Chemical burns in lungs, airways, and skin
  * Burns and scars on 33% of skin
  * Numerous lacerations, partially healed
  * Missing fingernails
  * Anemia
  * Healed broken bones (two right ribs, one left rib, right wrist, left tibia, left knee and ankle, all fingers).
  * Roundworms
  * Hookworms
  * Drained magical core



“I need to take a copy of this to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Minerva said. “Can you make a copy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might come back and edit a little


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: BRIEF GRAPHIC CHILD NONCON in the flashbacks during Snape's Legilimency of Luna. Also description of past abuse.

Luna was not sure what she expected when she entered the Hospital Wing’s bathroom, having cleaned countless Muggle ones, it was not what she expected.

Private toilets with locking doors were on the left, while two private full bathrooms were on the right. In the bathing room she opened, the tub was seated below a long, thin window which looked out over the Forest, could fit at least five Lunas; the shower was in the far corner, and a toilet was opposite that. The whole room was tiled with forest green and white tiles, and there was a waist-high dark wood open-faced sideboard with towels and other toiletries next to the door, with room to get clothing on the top. All in all, a very calm and inviting sort of room, even if it was just a bathroom. Though, given it was part of the Hospital Wing, calmness was most likely a very good thing.

Chancing a peek over her shoulder, Luna saw that neither women, nor any other adults were chasing after her. Deciding to take advantage of their oblivion, she pulled the door shut and locked it – for all the good it would do, she chided herself. She had seen Professor McGonagall open the lock in her ankle chain with magic, how different could a door lock be? – and stepping slowly into the middle of the room.

A bath, a hot, comfortable bath sounded heavenly, but catching a glimpse of herself in the floor-length mirror between the shower and toilet reminded Luna of just how dirty she was. It had been weeks since Mrs. Jones had hosed her off with the garden hose, and it WAS was summer, and when he hadn’t been chained up she had been working in the gardens, or scrubbing the house, or any other dirty chores Mrs. Jones had had her perform.

Deciding a shower would be more beneficial, the girl shed her tattered dress and left it in a pile on the floor, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, a cube of wildflower-scented soap (which contained little bits of real flower petals!), and a small cloth. The water in the shower started out slightly cool, but warmed perfectly with a small adjustment to the knob. It felt amazing, if slightly painful on the abrasions on her skin and the marks on her throat as she vigorously scrubbed away the dirt… and some scabs. Wincing, Luna attempted to look over her shoulder at the switch marks from last week; a few of them had broken open and were bleeding.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, Luna’s mind raced as she tried to figure out how to hide the wounds (never mind that she was in the shower in the Hospital Wing), but was saved the trouble when someone knocked on the bathroom door as she turned the water off.

“Luna? It’s Madame Pomfrey. One of my wards notified me that you’re bleeding. Are you alright?”

Frozen under the dripping showerhead, Luna said haltingly, “Y-yes. One of the cuts on my back… I’m sorry! I’ll make sure I clean the blood up off the floor!”

But that left the issue of the blood staining the pajamas…

Madame Pomfrey didn’t seem to be worries about such trivial matters. “Just leave the bathroom as it is, dear. The House Elves will take care of it. I would like you to put on your pajama bottoms, but leave the top off so it doesn’t start to stick to your cut. You can hold it or another towel on your front. I’ve already put a privacy screen in front of your bed. I’m the only one here, and I’ve locked the doors so no one else will see you but me.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Luna called. “I’ll be right out.”

She dried hurriedly, avoiding her back as she rubbed her skin dry with the softest towel she had ever felt; it even mostly dried her hair, which usually took forever!

Magic was awesome.

Seeing a hamper next to the sideboard, she disposed of the wet towel before snagging another and holding it in front of her, the pajama top tucked under one arm. Peeking out of the main room’s door into the Hospital Wing, she saw that indeed there was a set of screens set up around the bed; it was the most privacy she had ever had, barring the shed she had just been removed from, or when she had lived with –

No. she wasn’t going to go there. Not now.

“There you are, dear.” Madame Pomfrey smiled gently as she waved her over. “Let’s get a look at you and see what we can do, eh?”

Luna couldn’t help but smile back at the gentle woman. “More magic?” the question was out of her mouth before she could rein it back in.

Madame Pomfrey merely chuckled. “Some, yes. But I fear it won’t be as fancy as transforming a stick into a cup, mainly salves and potions to help you heal.”

Magical potions and salves? Why not.

Luna went behind the screen with the matron trailing behind, tutting when she caught sight of her back.

“Yes, it would seem you opened a large one and few smaller ones,” she said briskly, waving her wand wordlessly. A moment later, a dark blue glass jar sailed through the air and into her waiting hand.

Luna, gobsmacked, stared at her. “But you didn’t say a word!” she said; this woman was less scary than the stern-but-nice Professor lady, and she seemed to love it when she asked questions.

“It is possible to perform some forms of magic without speaking, or even without the aid of a wand, but only after lots and lots of practice,” the woman explained. “For me, being able to wordlessly call for medicines I need during an emergency saves me time.”

Luna nodded in understanding as the container was opened, wafting scents of lavender and peppermint and other scents she could not name.

“This will tingle a bit,” Madame Pomfrey said. “But it’ll help with the healing of the ones which weren’t opened up. I’m going to use a simple healing spell on the ones which did reopen to speed up the healing. You will feel a sort of tugging feeling, but that should fade within a few minutes. If it doesn’t, let me know.”

Luna could feel it when it happened. It was uncomfortable, like someone had taken each side of the cut and was tugging it closed, or zipping it up. The discomfort eased after a few moments and was replaced by cool tingling as the ointment was spread over her back.

“Luna, dear, I have to ask… what caused these?”

Luna bit her lip. “A switch,” she replied after a moment. “Last week was the last time. I broke a bowl while doing the dishes.”

“I see. Well, that was unfair of them.” Luna could almost feel the woman pursing her lips to refrain from commenting on the punishment further. Instead, she said, “I’ve requested Professor Snape bring up some potions from his stocks as well to help aid in your healing. Also, the House Elves will be bringing you up some food shortly.”

As if on queue, there was a knock at the door.

“Be with you in a minute,” Madame Pomfrey called. To Luna, she said, “All done for now, why don’t you put the top on and I’ll let Professor Snape in.”

There was a brief, hushed discussion just out of Luna’s hearing as she buttoned up the pajama top. She stood awkwardly next to the bed, hands clasped behind her as two sets of footsteps rounded the corner of the privacy screen.

The Potions Professor, Professor Snape, she reminded herself, looked as grim and angry as he had earlier in the Headmaster’s office. He was carrying three vials: one squat and clear, one tall and thin and green, and the other black and round.

Luna dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded respectfully towards him, even as she felt her heart rate pick up at being cornered against the bed by him. He brushed by her and set the vials on the nightstand with a soft ‘clink’.

Then he grabbed her chin and raised her face until she was looking right at him. She froze, body locked in place as he observed the scars on her face and neck.

“Yes, Essence of Murtlap would be a very good idea for these… chemical burns. I will make up an ointment for her face, seeing as the traditional soak would be rather…. ineffective.” He said stiffly. “The potion in the clear vial will aide her in building her magical core back up to where it should be. The black is for the intestinal worms. The green is a strong all-around healing potion.” He paused. “I recommend also Skele-Gro and a strong sleeping potion so she can sleep through the worst of it.”

Without warning, just like before, Luna felt a touch on her mind, much more firm that she had first met the Headmaster and Professor Snape.

One moment, she was standing in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, the next moment…

_She was ten. She was chained up facing a cement wall in a room with no windows, arms locked above her. There was a swishing sound, and then her back was on fire, lines of pain followed by running rivulets of blood slid down her bare back._

_“Stupid child, stupid animal!” a male voice snarled. “You will learn your place!”_

_Then she was six and in an orphanage, curled up on the bed furthest away for the heater and closest to the leaky window. It was raining outside, gloomy and gray of London winter. There was a ragged bunny clutched in her arms with a tattered, faded green ribbon around its neck._

_Then she was five and sitting at a dinner table; her foster parents, or Grandma and Grandpa as she called them, were filling her plate with Christmas dinner; Bunny, brand-new with a green ribbon around its throat was on a chair next to her with its own plate filled with cooked carrots and broccoli._

_Then she was eight. Or nine. She couldn’t remember; she didn’t want to remember. A lot of that time was blurred together._

_“Come, child. It’s time for your bath.” A middle-aged man with receding brown hair took her by the hand and led her into a bathroom where the tub was already full of warm water. He removed first her clothing and then his own as he set her into the bath._

_She was shaking; she hated baths. And naps._

_“It’s ok. You can touch it.” He told her, motioning to his semi-erect member with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. “You know I like it when you do.”_

_But she didn’t like it!_

_“Or you could pretend it’s a lolly. That’s fun, isn’t it?”_

_No!!_

_But if she didn’t do what he asked… then she wouldn’t eat, and would have to sleep in the cold basement with no blankets…_

“ **NO**!”

Luna, finally able to move her real body, shoved Professor Snape bodily away from her before climbing underneath the bed when he hopefully couldn’t reach her.

“Severus?” Madame Pomfrey asked anxiously (and a little angrily), “What happened?”

Severus took a moment to compose himself. “Something that should never have happened to anyone, let alone a child. Several somethings.”

He must’ve mouthed or motioned something, because the next thing Luna heard was Madame Pomfrey’s sharp intake of breath. “What?! But nothing showed up on my scans…”

“It wasn’t… like that. Not that I saw.” Professor Snape replied. “But… it was bad enough.”

Luna could see his black robes swishing as he stepped around the bed. Then he knelt, peering under the bed at her. “Come out of there, Luna. I am not a monster like he was; he will get what he deserves, I promise you. No one will ever do that to you, ever again.”

“You can’t promise that. He…” she swallowed. “he wasn’t the only one. No one ever believed me! Why do you?!”

“Because that memory you just glimpsed?” Snape replied, “the one of the tub, and the others…Luna, as you saw them, I did too.”

Luna hesitated. “You… you saw?” she whispered, horrified, embarrassed, ashamed, scared.

“Yes, I did.” There was anger on his face, but not at her. “Anyone who does such things to anyone, let alone a child, is a monster. That should never have happened to you.” He held out her hand. “Please come out of there. I do believe you’re worrying Madame Pomfrey.”

For the kind woman who let her take a hot shower, wear real clothes, and was going to bring food? Yes she could come out for her.

OoOoO

Severus Snape was not a man who was easily moved. Yes, he took care of the students under his care, in his House. He even had students of the other Houses, especially Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, come to him as well. Sadly, corporal punishment was rather common among the Purebloods and the occasional Muggleborn. He had gotten used to that, and assisted the children however he could.

But this… this had only come up three times prior. Twice in his own House, and once in (surprisingly) Hufflepuff.

Sexual predators who targeted children, ones so young…

It made him wish Muggle-Hunting was still legal.

Not that that made much of a difference to him, and he knew Lucius and Narcissa would feel the same.

After Madame Pomfrey had situated Luna in the hospital bed– “Yes, you get to sleep in the bed, dear.” – and called for a House Elf to bring the child some fresh fruit, warm broth and a glass of milk, she ushered Severus into her office.

“Tell me, exactly, what you saw.” She demanded as soon as the door clicked shut and privacy charms slid into place.

With a grimace, he repeated verbatim what he had seen. At the end, the Matron looked ill.

“And she said it wasn’t the only person who had… who had touched her so? Made her touch them?” she shook her head. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I will speak to that man who went to collect her with Minerva and Lucius, see how he thinks it would be best to proceed; Lucius seemed to think well of him.” He replied tightly. “As I understand it, such monsters do not last long in the Muggle prisons. Even murderers and rapists do not tend to stand a child molester amongst them.”

“Good!” the woman snarled, surprising the Potions Master with her vehemence. “I’ve dealt with more than enough physical abuse cases from all four Houses, as you very well know. But this…” she trailed off, throwing her hands in the air, shaking her head. “It’s sickening. I think you need to speak with Lucius and Narcissa, as well as Dumbledore, and soon.”

When Severus went to leave, Pomfrey stopped him with a hand on his arm. “If the law cannot touch this man…”

Severus smirked humorlessly. “Then I do believe Karma will find him.”

OoOoO

Over dinner, Draco was talking animatedly to Narcissa about the antics he and Theo had gotten up to during his stay at the Nott Estate when Dobby appeared by Lucius’ elbow, holding a letter.

“Mail, sir!” Dobby squeaked, holding it out.

_**Mr. Lucius Malfoy** _

_**Malfoy Manor** _

__

_**From Professor McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** _

 

Lucius snatched it up, waving the Elf away as he opened it.

**Lucius and Narcissa,**

**The following page is a copy of Luna’s physical report. The extent is a bit disturbing, and I fear to know what other forms abuse she also suffered.**

**I will let you know if there are any new developments, otherwise I will see you day after tomorrow when the potion results will be ready.**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

**P.S.**

**I feel I might need to ask you a favor. Hagrid was finally able to locate Harry Potter, and what he relayed to myself and Dumbledore are not at all reassuring in regards to Harry’s well-being, and Dumbledore is being completely lackadaisical about the entire event! I do not believe he is being abused to the extent Luna was, but I also do not believe it would be safe nor healthy for the boy to return to such a living situation.**

**I told Dumbledore the moment he told me he was going to leave Harry there ten years ago that it was the worst possible choice for Harry!**

**Old fool.**

**The favor would be your sway at the Ministry (I know this would be asking quite a lot, especially after you’ve already stated you’re going to take Luna in) would be to offer to become his ward as well, because I already know Dumbledore would not allow me to take him in as my own ward, though if given the chance I would gladly do so.**

**We both know his true legal guardian has no claim, and given Narcissa’s relation to Sirius, it might help sway any court to your favor, should you decide to do so.**

**Think on it, please. Both of you.**

**Thank you.**

 

Lucius turned to the next page.

 

  * Malnutrition
  * Vitamin, calcium deficiency
  * Dehydration
  * Bruised, damaged vocal cords
  * Chemical burns in lungs, airways, and skin
  * Burns and scars on 33% of skin
  * Numerous lacerations, partially healed
  * Missing fingernails
  * Anemia
  * Healed broken bones (two right ribs, one left rib, right wrist, left tibia, left knee and ankle, all fingers).
  * Roundworms
  * Hookworms
  * Drained magical core



 

**Lucius and Narcissa, there are also concerns about her mental well-being as well. But until we are able to ascertain what has happened in her past, I fear they will continue to haunt her, so you should be prepared for her to have flashbacks, and to react differently in certain situations. Even if they don’t make sense to you, they do to her.**

**I will keep you posted on any changes or new information.**

 "Lucius, dear?” Narcissa broke through his mental fog. “Is it from McGonagall?”

“Why would she be writing to father?” Draco asked, looking from one parent to the other, a forkful of carrots halfway to his mouth.

Lucius sighed. Now was as good of a time as any, he supposed. Looking at his son, he said, “We have been asked to take in a Halfblood girl in your year as a ward because she doesn’t have a family.”

Draco made a face, confused. “How can she not have a family?” then comprehension seemed to dawn. “Did they die in the War?”

Lucius nodded; it was close enough to the truth for now. “Her mother died giving birth to her, and they don’t know who the father is. But one way or the other, her Magic is tied to our Family Magic, which is why we have been asked to take her in.”

“Where is she, then? Why isn’t she here? What’s her name? When will she live with us? Do you think she’ll like me? Do you think she likes Quiddich?”

Narcissa smiled at his questions. “Her name is Luna, and I’m sure she’ll adore you; and I’m not sure she’ll even know what Quiddich is. She’s been living with Muggles. She’s currently at Hogwarts in the Infirmary. She will be coming to live with us in the next week or so.”

“The Infirmary?” asked Draco, face scrunched. “Why?”

“The people who were taking care of her…” Lucius chose he words carefully. “They didn’t take very good care of her.”

Draco was confused (Lucius refused to allow his son to be friends with any of the families who overdid punishments, not wanting Draco to be exposed to such behaviors where it was considered normal). “Like… they grounded her for a really long time with loads of chores?”

Lucius grimaced. “In a way, I suppose.” He was loath to expose his son to such horrid behaviors, but if – no when – Luna came to live with them, he needed to know what she had been through. “They were treating her like a literal dog – worse, actually. She was sleeping in a shed outside, and was chained to it, and only a few thin blankets to sleep on. They didn’t feed her even once a day, and even then not a lot of food.” He paused as Draco’s mouth fell open.

“Why would they do that?!” he demanded in child-like rage. “That’s an awful way to ground someone!”

Lucius nodded gravely. “It is very awful, Draco. They also… hit her, and not just a spanking like you did when you were little and misbehaved.”

“… like Grandfather did to you?” Draco whispered, eyes wide; he had seen the scars on his father’s back. He was very grateful Abraxas had died before he was born. He did not want to know the man.

“Yes,” replied Lucius, frowning at the memory. His scars were from magic; hers were from whips, switches, perhaps even knives. Either way, it was horrible.

“Why didn’t anyone stop them from hurting her?” he demanded, indignant. The question brought Lucius up short. Draco was frowning down at his partially eaten meal, face red. Without looking up, he said more softly, “A… a spanking, grounding to my room, that’s one thing. But keeping me outside, even in the rain… you would never do that.” He looked up. “Why didn’t anyone help her?”

“We don’t know for sure, sweetheart.” Narcissa said when Lucius didn’t speak. “It is most likely because they were all afraid of her magic, and didn’t want it anywhere near them. Maybe they thought if they were mean enough, the magic would just go away.”

Draco’s face, if possible, went redder. “That’s just stupid!” he shouted. “You can’t make someone’s magic go away!”

Narcissa smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her son’s face. “No, no you cannot, Draco. But they didn’t know, nor did they care.”

“When can I – ” Draco started to ask, when the fire roared green.

“Lucius, it’s Severus. May I come through? I need to speak with you about Luna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: same as previous chapter, especially the child abuse and child non-con, which are in more detail than the previous chapter. Also brief mention of past rape (at one of the Revels).

“Lucius, it’s Severus. May I come through? I need to speak with you about Luna.”

Lucius got to his feet. “Come through, Severus.”

As soon as the Potions Master was clear of the fireplace, Draco threw his arms around the man’s waist in a wild hug. “Uncle Severus! I missed you!”

Severus awkwardly patted the excited boy on the head. Dealing with children who feared him was  _so_ much easier… but, this  _was_ his Godson. “Have you been behaving, Draco? Have you opened any of your textbooks?”

Draco took a step back, shrugging. “I’ve looked at some of them. The Potions one, some of them I’ve already made with Father, or with you. Transfiguration sounds hard, and History of Magic sounds so much more boring than when Father and Mother have been teaching me.” Then he blinked. “You told Father you’re hear to speak about Luna? Is she ok?”

When Severus glanced up at him, Lucius said, “Narcissa and I have explained to Draco that Luna may be coming to stay with us as our Ward, given she has no family in the Muggle world, and her Magic was found to be tied to our family.”

“Yeah, and they’ve been being mean to her!” Draco added hotly. “I’ve never been bad enough when Mother or Father make me sleep outside, or don’t get dinner.”

Behind their son, but Lucius and Narcissa smiled at their son’s indignation.

“She is resting in the Hospital Wing,” Severus informed the thee of them. “Some more concerns have come to light about her which I need to speak of with your parents. In private, if you please, Draco.”

“But I want to hear about her!” whined Draco petulantly.

Lucius folded his arms across his chest and frowned down at his son. “If Severus says it is a matter which needs to be discussed in private, than it is to be discussed in private, Draco. What have we told you before?”

Draco sighed heavily. “That sometimes there are things which adults discuss to which children are not privy to, and I am not an adult yet.”

“Then there you have it.” Lucius made a shooing motion. “Go and play in your room. You may even request that Maisy bring you dessert. Only one,” he added when Draco’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, Father!”

OoOoO

Severus turned to the Malfoys once Draco had clattered loudly up the staircase. “I used Legilimency on Luna” – he held up a hand when Narcissa gasped and Lucius opened his mouth to interrupt – “please, wait until I finish before you chastise me.” He paused, looking from one Malfoy to the other to be sure he had their full attention. Satisfied, he continued, “What I saw… you need to be aware of, should you take her in as her ward.”

“Why?” Lucius asked harshly. “What did you see?”

Severus tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes in front of himself. “It was an odd experience, being in her mind. As I said in Dumbledore’s office, her mind connects what she sees, knows, and remembers differently than we do. When I performed Legilimency… I not only saw snippets of memories, but I also could hear what she was thinking, whether about them, or what she had in fact been thinking at the time the events actually happened, I am not sure. When I mentally went back and reviewed them, they was also a lot more detail and length than when I initially viewed them in her mind.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing, hearing thoughts about a memory while being Legilimensed.” said Lucius. “Nothing I’ve ever read has ever hinted at something like that being possible.”

“Is it because, like you said, her mind makes connections differently than most people do?” Narcissa asked, her head cocked to the side. “Could she maybe ‘record’ memories differently?”

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look; the former, an accomplished Legilimens, and the latter, competent but far more book-knowledge based on the subject. Finally, Severus said, “It is possible, I suppose.”

“It’s the only thing which makes her situation different,” Lucius said in agreement. “I will go through some of the books in my private library, see if anything can support or disprove any of this.”

Getting the men back to the reason for Severus’ visit, Narcissa asked, “What did you see which you felt we needed to know?”

“Do you have Pensive, by chance, Lucius?”

OoOoO

Lucius led his wife and their guest to his study. Once inside, Narcissa erected multiple privacy charms and enchantments, some of which made Severus raise an eyebrow. “You show a surprising knowledge of privacy spells, Narcissa.”

The witch grimaced. “Yes, well, back when Lucius was almost always under Abraxas’ control, it was necessary to have multiple layers to allow us some privacy when he was released.”

Severus nodded in understanding. He had figured after Lucius started getting more “hands-on” in the last years of the Dark Lord’s reign that something had been off about the man. After seeing Abraxas taking delight in making his son rape a woman while she was under the Cruciatus curse, he had realized the truth. There was nothing he could do, however, without drawing attention to himself, which was never a good idea, especially after he changed alliances to protect Lily.

“Here,” Lucius said, setting a wide, flat dish filled with shimmering metallic liquid onto his desk. “show us what has you concerned.”

Using the tip of his wand, Severus touched it to his temple and drew out a duplicate of what he had witness before depositing it into the bowl.

OoOoO

The first memory was horrible.

The basement was lit up by two sets of two large, rectangular Muggle lights with metal feet on the floor. The lights themselves lit up the naked back of a little girl close to Draco’s age, her wrists suspended above her by chains to the point her toes could barely touch the floor. Blood ran down her shoulders, back, and bottom from lacerations.

“Oh, my God…” Narcissa murmured, horrified as she placed a hand over her mouth, the other seeking out Lucius’ arm.

Lucius’ jaw was twitching, muscles clenched under his wife’s hand as he covered it with one of his own, unable to think of any comforting words to say.

Severus had his hands locked behind his back; he had witnessed, and been a victim of abuse as a child.

But this… this was something else.

A man stood behind her, a multi-stranded leather switch in hand; some of the ends were metal points while the others had been split into threes and braided into stiff ends. The man raised the switch and brought it harshly down onto the girl’s back again, and again, ripping pained cries from her throat.

“How many times have we told you to cease these demonic actions?!” he snarled between strikes. “How do you expect the Priest to be able to remove it from you when you keep allowing it to use you?!”

“All – all I did was roll th-the hose back up, without t-touching it!” she choked out between sobs. “I h-have loads of trouble d-doing it by hand, and I –” another crack of the switch silenced her explanation.

“Stupid child, stupid animal! You will learn your place!”

Another strike; another cry.

“Silence!” the man snarled, walking up behind her and grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head around to face him, doing it in a way so he avoided getting her blood on him and his clothes. “You will cease this at once! I will not have a monster living under my roof! You will remain down here until the priest arrives, _a_ _gain_ , and then you will be returned to the shed outside!”

“I –I don’ even know –” she started to say, but was cut off when the man whipped the back of her legs.

“Should have thought of that before you used witchcraft and made a pact with the Devil then!” he slapped the back of her head hard enough to send her forehead and cheek into the wall she was facing before leaving her hanging against the wall, turning the lights off as he walked up the stairs to the main floor of the house.

_I didn’t..._

The whispered thought made Lucius and Narcissa jump.

“This is what I meant when I said her memories, when I reviewed them later, were different.” Severus told them. “You can hear her thoughts associated with the memory as well.”

_I didn’t mean to do what I did… my arms were so tired from weeding and watering and digging…_

_I just wanted to rest for a minute…_

Suddenly, the memory vanished, and was replaced with another.

The were in a large room with rows of beds on either side with a narrow walkway in the middle. There was a heater on the far side of the room. A few children around twelve or thirteen were on the beds nearest it, playing cards or reading.

The closest bed to where the three adults were standing was next to a large, drafty window which gave a view of a very wet and dreary London; it was raining, though it appeared to be turning into wet, heavy snow.

On the bed a little blonde girl of six or seven was leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around a very raggedy stuffed rabbit. It was missing an eye and one of its legs; a fraying, faded green ribbon was around its neck. The girl herself was wearing worn brown pants with a hole in one knee and an oversized, tattered black sweater. Her long hair was a mess, held back from her face with a rubber band.

There was a bruise under her right eye.

“She’s beautiful…” Narcissa murmured, walking to the edge of the be and reaching out a hand to the child’s shoulder, only to have it pass right though her.

“This is the first time you’ve seen her, isn’t it,” Severus asked, watching the witch stand next to the child, obviously yearning to take her into her arms.

She nodded, watching the child sadly as she watched enviously the children gathered around the heater.

_So cold… I just want to warm up… I want to go back there… to **them** …_

The scene shifted again, or perhaps the ‘back there’ was now ‘here’.

The girl was a few years younger than the one in the orphanage. She was clean, her clothes were old but patched, clean, and fitted, and her hair was in a loose braid down her back.

She was sitting at a table with an older couple who were smiling and laughing, dishing out dinner to her and a stuffed rabbit – the brand new version of the one clutched in her arms at the orphanage – and were talking about what she wanted for Christmas.

“Come now, Luna,” the woman said with a smile, “I know you’re grateful for your bunny, but that was for doing so well on your tests! Grandpa and I are so proud! But this is Christmas, and Santa! Surely there is something else you would like?”

Luna fidgeted a moment before answering, “Could I… could I get a new bookbag for school? And maybe… a sketchbook? And a pencil?”

Grandpa chuckled. “I’m sure Grandma and I can manage those, and Santa will help!”

Lucius shook his head, eyes on the smiling little girl. “Why on Earth was she removed from them? They seem perfect.” he muttered, more to himself than Narcissa and Severus.

The scene changed again, and they were standing in a dimly-lit hallway, the only light source coming from a bathroom.

Fear. Lots and lots of fear.

And disgust.

And hatred.

 _Dirty_.

Narcissa put her hand to her chest. “I’ve never felt emotions before, when viewing Pensive memories,” she murmured, voice shaking.

Severus clenched his jaw. “This is what I truly wanted you to see. Let me warn you now; it is not pleasant. But you both need to know the extent of her history.”

Luna was maybe eight or so. The man with her looked to be about Severus’ age.

“Come, child. It’s time for your bath.” He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. The tub was full.

First he removed first her clothes…

…and then his own, revealing a half-hard erection as he helped Luna into the tub and then joined her.

“ _No!_ ” Lucius growled.

Luna was shaking.

_I hate baths… and naps._

_Why does he do this…_

_I hate him!_

_I hate him!_

_I hate me…_

“It’s ok. You can touch it.” The man motioned to his hardening erection with one hand, and touching her cheek with the other. “You know I like it when you do.”

_But I don’t like it!_

“Or you could pretend it’s a lolly,” he added. “That’s fun, isn’t it?”

_No!!_

_But if I don’t…_

_No food, no water, no bed…_

_She’d have to sleep in the basement, and then he…_

The memory ended with Luna getting onto her knees in the bathtub, the man’s hand guiding her head down to –

“I’m going to be sick,” Narcissa said faintly as her husband’s study appeared around them once again.

Lucius Transfigured a pen into a bucket just in time and Narcissa vomited up her dinner; Lucius didn’t look much better. Turning to glare at Severus, he snarled, “Why did you show that to us?” he demanded. “Why couldn’t you just tell us?”

Severus held his ground unflinchingly. “You needed to see _exactly_ what kind of things she went through; what part of her might expect from you.”

Lucius blinked, his mind taking a minute to process the other man’s implication that the child could very well expect him to be such an animal towards her.

Severus smirked when he could see Lucius make the connection. “You needed to know what she might think of you, that she might expect she must do certain things to gain your approval, or to gain basic necessities, like food and water, or a bed, or a bath. It will take time for her to not suspect you and your motives; I have dealt with such incidences before at school.” He paused. “You needed to know all of this, so you both can make the decision on whether or not you will go through with applying for custody of her.”

“Why would this change anything?” Narcissa demanded, taking a sip of water she had summoned from a House Elf. “She’s been treated horribly except for when she was with that older couple, she deserves a happy, safe home!”

“I’m not saying she doesn’t; far from it.” Severus retorted. “I’m sure Minerva would take her in, or the Diggorys, or perhaps even the Weaselys.” He smirked at the look on Lucius’ face. “I just thought you should be well informed prior to making your final decision. Now, if you don’t mind, I must be returning to the school; the paternity potion will need tending to soon.”

OoOoO

 Once Severus was gone, Narcissa re-erected the privacy wards before whirling on her husband, eyes flashing dangerously; green and gold sparks flitted out of the end of her wand.

“I want to kill him,” she growled, pacing the room like a caged mother dragon. “no. Killing him would be too kind. I want to – to – ” she trailed off, steely gaze locking with her husband.

“We can hope that Muggle society views these twisted creatures the same way we do, and he is already dead.” Lucius stated. “If not, I’m sure there is a way to notify their authorities. I will already be speaking to Howard on how we can proceed with the abuse she was suffering at where we took her from. I will add this to the list.”

Narcissa nodded. Although her wand had finally – for the most part – stopped sparking, her eyes were still hard. “It is one thing to hear she had been abused in such a fashion,” she said, “but to actually witness one of her memories…”

“I couldn’t agree more, my dear. Perhaps, when we do take her in, it would be best for you to have the most interaction with her, at least for the time being.” He winced. “I don’t want anything I do or say to be taken the wrong way by her.”

Narcissa also winced. “Agreed, as much as I hate to admit it, it is quite possible.” She cocked her head. “Do you think this Howard could also find out why she was removed from the kind older couple?”

“I will speak with him about it tomorrow.”

Narcissa waved her wand, dismantling the privacy charms. “Good. Now, as it is growing late, I’m going to go and check on Draco; it’s past his bedtime.”

Their meeting with Severus and then discussion afterwards had taken more time than they had initially thought. Narcissa found Draco asleep on his bed, one of his favorite books on the Adventures of Merlin open on his stomach. Instead of waking him, she merely moved the book to the nightstand and tucked him in.

When she turned around, she found Lucius watching them from the doorway, a small smile on his lips.

“He seems excited about having another child his age,” he commented as he closed the door behind Narcissa. “It’ll do him some good, I think. Another friend at school. Despite already having friends with Theo, Blaise, Millicent and a few others, I’m still worried about him being in Slytherin House, given my… choices.”

“ _Our_ choices, dear,” she corrected gently. “It’ll mainly be the more upper forms, and there should be enough to balance out, given how some other Families are following your and Nott’s examples of setting a new standard for Pureblood Families.” She paused in front of a door and opened it. It was one of many unused suites in the household, complete with a main living area, attached bathroom and bedroom. One wall was entirely bookshelves and windows, including a window seat which overlooked one of the many gardens.

“For Luna?” Lucius asked. “Why don’t you and Draco start preparing it tomorrow while I am at the Ministry? While I am there to speak with Howard, I will also stop by the Child Welfare Office and file the paperwork for guardianship.”

“You don’t mind me starting on it before it’s final?”

Lucius smirked. “I highly doubt we’ll be turned down. If I get going on the paperwork now, once the results of the paternity potion are finalized, it should help to speed things along.” And a little bribery never hurt anything, either.

Narcissa broke into a wide smile. “Thank you, Lucius! Draco and I will get started on it right after breakfast!”

OoOoO

Luna woke up with the sun.

Her eyes snapped open and she shot upright in a panic – she should’ve already been in the garden! It was supposed to be weeded before Mr. and Mrs. Jones got up! – when the blanket fell away into her lap. She was on the floor of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing (she vaguely remembered moving from the bed to the floor in the middle of the night, finding it so strange and a little unnerving to be so high off of the floor after sleeping ON on the ground for so long). Sunlight streamed through tall windows on either side of the main area, showing the glowing globe just peaking up over the mountains and trees.

It was real! It hadn’t been a dream! Hogwarts and the Professors and magic and the ghosts and everything else! She was going to go to school here, where she wasn’t a freak or a demon or a monster, where her abilities were _normal_ , and she wouldn’t be punished for it.

Standing up, she wandered over to one of the windows and peered out. This one looked out on the Forbidden Forest, dark and dreary and creepy and intriguing all in one. Forbidden of course, probably because it contained monstrous creatures, like gigantic mice or spiders or butterflies that would eat her in one bite.

But at the same time…

Something above the treetops caught her eye, the same thing that she had seen yesterday as they had walked up to the castle. She could barely make it out. It looked vaguely like a horse with wings, but she couldn’t tell at such a distance.

Curiosity got the better of her as she slipped out of the Hospital Wing on silent, bare feet.

She saw no one on the way outside, though it took her a while to find the right staircases and hallways. At one point she thought she heard a cat meow, but when she turned to look nothing was there.

She emerged on a side entrance, not the main one she had entered the castle through the day before with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Howard. She slid on the wet grass, slipping down the hill to the Forest below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks?
> 
> I'm hoping to have another chapter done in the next few days!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: brief relation to past child sexual abuse, towards the end of Luna and Severus conversation

Professor Minerva McGonagall was halfway to the Hospital Wing to check on Luna and take her down to breakfast in the Great Hall when Poppy Pomfrey’s silver sparrow Patronus flitted to a stop in front of her.

_**“Luna’s missing!”**_ It said worriedly in the matron’s voice. _**“She’s nowhere in the Hospital Wing, or anywhere close by. I’ve alerted Professor Dumbledore and Severus. Please come as quickly as you’re able.”**_ It faded into nothingness, message delivered.

She beat Dumbledore there by several minutes. Madame Pomfrey was pacing the Hospital Wing, hands twisting anxiously in front of her. Catching sight of Minerva, she hurried over.

“I don’t know where she could’ve gone, or why.” She said, upset. “I told her I’d have more potions for her in the morning, and then I would release her into your care, and that you’d show her around the castle.”

“Perhaps Luna sleepwalks,” Minerva suggested, attempting to calm the upset Matron down. “and when she woke up, she didn’t know where she was. Perhaps she woke up early, and wanted to go to the library. I’m sure we’ll find her soon.”

“And that Severus!” Poppy exclaimed suddenly. “He sent a reply Patronus stating he was too busy in the Forest gathering potion ingredients to “help find one wayward child who will most likely turn up before I can return to the castle’’.” She harrumphed. “That man, honestly!”

Minerva shook her head, honestly not surprised, though depending on how deep into the Forest Severus had gone, he could possibly be correct. Glancing over at Luna’s bed, she saw the blankets and pillows on the ground in a nest. “I see Luna ended up sleeping on the ground, not the bed.”

Pomfrey nodded. “Before I went to bed, I checked on her one last time. She was curled up in the floor, but she was sleeping so soundly I didn’t have the heart to wake her up and make her move; she seemed more comfortable sleeping there as opposed to on the bed, and I didn’t see the harm in leaving her where she was.”

Minerva nodded in agreement as Dumbledore finally arrived. “What is this about Luna wandering off?” he asked blandly, looking from one woman to the other.

“Honestly, Dumbledore, what is it in that statement which is unclear to you?” Minerva demanded, scowling at him.

“And you’ve checked the lavatory?” he asked Madame Pomfrey. “And your office?”

Pomfrey threw hands in the air, exasperated. “Of course I did, Professor! She is nowhere to be found!”

“Shall we assemble the ghosts to assist with the search?” Minerva prompted when Dumbledore merely frown thoughtfully.

He finally nodded. “Yes. Yes, that would be best. I do not sense her anywhere close by. She must have wandered further than I thought.” He turned his gaze to Minerva. “Be sure to explain to her the… dangers of wandering around, and breaking the rules once we find her.”

Minerva and Pomfrey shared a look once Dumbledore had turned away and was walking out of the Hospital Wing with barely a glance at the nest Luna had made on the floor.

“Why doesn’t he seem to like her?” Pomfrey whispered once they were alone.

Minerva shook her head sadly. “I do not know, Poppy. I wish I did.”

“I don’t like it.” Muttered Pomfrey, smoothing her hands on her apron. “To speak so harshly about a curious child!”

Minerva found she could only nod in agreement, and make a mental note to send a letter to Lucius about her concerns.

OoOoO

While Severus couldn’t say he _enjoyed_ being out so early to gather potion ingredients, he could say that he didn’t mind it. The sun hadn’t even topped the horizon when he gave up on sleep and donned his traditional black robes. He had been meaning to visit the Forest soon anyway, and doing so on the morn after the new moon would allow some of the herbs he wanted to be more powerful. The mist seemed to billow away from him as he strode down the path to the Forest, his breath frosty on the air.

It was peaceful.

Well, it was until a silver, ghost-like sparrow flitted to a stop in front of him, and Severus had not been able to tuck away the sneer when he received Pomfrey’s message about the child wandering off in the castle. Merlin, when would the woman learn to engage the alarms on the Hospital Wing doors which would warn her of when they were opened when she had retired for the night?

He sent a reply back.

_**“I am in the midst of gathering potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, ones which must be collected now, on the morn of the new moon to be most potent. I do not have the time or inclination to assist in a search for one wayward child who will more than likely be discovered and reprimanded before I even return to the castle. Find the child on your own.”** _

The doe vanished through the trees towards the castle.

He returned to his business, the gathering pouch – one with many, many compartments, charmed for room, freshness, and stability so what he gathered would not be crushed – in hand, Severus continued his gathering: Snowbells, Willow leaves, Yarrow, Monkshood, wild Thyme, and more.

The sun was starting to top the trees and the air was no longer (as) frosty when Severus finished gathering some late-blooming Dogwood blossoms, feet guiding him back to the castle, his mind deep in thought.

Lily’s child would be attending school this year. What would he be like? Would he be smart and bright and sweet like Lily? He had heard the boy looked like his father… Merlin, please don’t let him be like James!

He had heard through Minerva that the boy had “been sent” by Dumbledore to be raised by Lily’s sister, Petunia. Minerva’s disgusted look when she relayed this to him had him concerned (Minerva was an excellent judge of character). With how much hate and animosity Petunia had shown towards him, not to mention her own sister, her own flesh and blood, how would she have raised her nephew? With his parentage, he surely (and now obviously) had magic… Severus shuddered to think of how an adult Petunia would treat a magical child.

He prayed it wasn’t as bad as Luna.

And then there was that letter. “Cupboard Under the Stairs” indeed. And Dumbledore didn’t seem bothered by this fact all, beyond making a vague reference to ‘talking to them’ about better accommodations for Harry, as if he was merely on holiday and been given the wrong end of the stick instead of living like that for Merlin knew how long!

He had a feeling Minerva was already subtly putting things in motion to get the boy away from them, for good; blast what Dumbledore wanted. Severus made a mental note to speak privately with the witch and find out what was being done, and what he could do to help.

And that opened _another_ whole jar of flubberworms...

A beautiful, haunting call echoed through the trees, breaking Severus from his thoughts.

Thestrals.

They were… creepy, he could admit to himself. But at the same time they were beautiful, not to mention misunderstood. The herd must be close, sensing they would soon be needed to pull the carts from the Hogwarts Express up to the castle at the beginning of the school year. Though, it was a little early for them to be showing up. It was rare for them to bring their young, and Severus found himself curious if they had brought them this time; he’d only seen Thestral foals three times in all of his years of visiting the Forest.

He found the herd in a clearing a couple kilometers inside the Forest’s border. Most were relaxing in the sun, or grazing. To his delight (though he would never, ever admit it), he could see two young Thestrals playing in a small stand of young trees, the mothers grazing close by.

Towards the rear of the clearing, one of the largest and oldest females, perhaps even the herd’s leader, was basking under the attention of a small blonde girl; another young Thestral curled up at its mother’s feet.

Luna. She was barefoot, feet and hem of her pajamas torn and muddy, her hair a blonde mess down her back.

The first thing Severus felt was anger that she had wandered into the Forest, and that he now had to escort her back to the Castle.

The second emotion was sadness. She could see them, which meant she had seen Death, and understood what it was.

The third was the hardest to admit. Grudging respect. She had found her way out of the Castle, into the Forest and found the herd, and then they had just allowed her to wander into their midst. While Thestrals were generally very docile and gentle creatures, to let a strange human into their midst, close to their young?

He took a step into the clearing, catching the attention of the closest Thestrals, who merely eyed him for a few moments before returning to what they had been doing; this wasn’t the first time he had walked among the herd. The playful babies were called away by wary mothers.

The female currently enjoying Luna’s attention flickered her ears and snorted at his approach.

Luna stroked her neck a few more times. “I thank you for letting me to visit,” she said to the Thestral earnestly. “and I hope to visit again. But I think I must leave now.” She turned to face him.

Her throat was a mass of red and purple from the collar and shocking prongs, a shark contrast of color to her pale skin and paler scars from whatever had been splashed on her. Other scars, scrapes, and bruises dotted her visible skin. She was twisting the hem of her shirt nervously, eyes on the ground and shoulders hunched. Behind her, the alpha Thestral gazed at him over her shoulder, almost as if she was judging him, whether he was or was not a threat to her herd’s new friend.

“Luna, I think it is time to return to the castle.” He said firmly. “Minerva and Poppy are worried about you.”

Luna’s twisting became tighter. “Will I… will I be punished? I know I shouldn’t ‘ave wandered off, bu’ their songs, they were callin’ to me!” she said in a rush, finally risking a look up at him, a mixture of fear and desire to be understood warring with a fight or flight response. “I had t’ come an’ see ‘em! I ‘ad to!”

Severus cocked his head. “How did you hear Thestrals within the castle, in the Hospital Wing?”

She shrugged helplessly. “I just… did.” She paused. “They’re called Thestrals?”

“Yes.” Severus replied. “Interesting.” He waved her over to him. “Come. We can talk more about them later; I know Minerva said she could bring you some older schoolbooks. I will make sure one is a book on magical creatures, there will be a chapter on them in there.”

She came over to him stiffly, hesitantly.

Behind her, the Thestral snorted again, stamping a hoof almost as if in protest.

Severus looked back and met her gaze. “She will be safe with me, to and in the castle, I promise.”

The Thestral eyed him for a long moment before finally relaxing her posture, though she still watched him warily.

Satisfied he wasn’t about to be attacked by the Thestrals, Severus turned his attention back to the child, who was shivering in an early-morning sunbeam. Sighing heavily, Severus shifted the pack of gathered herbs to his other shoulder before crouching down in front of her. “First off, you should not have come down here on your own. I know you were curious, but it isn’t safe; there are much more dangerous creatures in the Forest than the Thestrals. Do not do it again. Do you understand me?”

Luna nodded wordlessly, her fingers still twisting the hem of her sleep shirt, her eyes fixed on the ground between them.

Severus continued, “Second, I am going to cast a Warming Charm on you. With your more than likely lowered immune system, coming down here barefoot and in nothing more than your pajamas could very well make you sick.”

Another silent nod.

He took a moment to cast the Charm, watching the child’s goosebumps and tremors cease. She smiled a thank you but still wouldn’t look up at him. About to open his mouth for his third point, she finally spoke.

“Do I…” she hesitated, eye flickering up to him before looking back at the ground. “Do I need to… do something… for you, so you don’t… so you don’t...” she couldn’t seem to finish her sentence, though her eyes quickly flashed towards his crotch and away, fear and disgust flickering behind them.

Bile burned the back of Severus’ throat at her implication. Biting back his anger, and a desire to reach out and shake the child, he said firmly, “No. You will never have need to do that again. Not for me, not for _anyone_ , do you understand me, Luna? That is  _wrong_ , what that – ” he quickly stopped the words he wished to use to describe the disgusting Muggle he had seen in her memories and instead said “ – that sorry excuse for a human being demanded of you. If  _anyone_  ever tries to get you to do that, you come and tell me or Professor McGonagall immediately. Do you understand?”

She was staring at him, wide-eyed, as he finished speaking. He could see the disbelief, warring with the hope in her eyes before she caught herself and flinched, eyes dropping to the ground. “But I was bad,” she whispered, her body’s shaking having nothing to do with the cold. “I have to… I have to get…unbad.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was  _not_ how he had even remotely pictured how his morning was going to go. Minerva was much better equipped to deal with this sort of situation. “The only way to get ‘unbad’ is to promise never to do what you did wrong again, and to keep that promise. I also have a feeling Professor McGonagall will feel the need to assign you some reading as a form of detention.” He informed the child. “That is how we deal with misbehaving children here, and I am sure wherever you end up living, that is how things are handled as well. We do not…” he paused. He wanted to word this correctly so she understood without a doubt of how that sort of behavior was very much not allowed or done here (or should be anywhere). “We do not make, ask, force, demand, or deny someone food, water, shelter, or anything else unless they touch someone else’s private areas. It is  _wrong_ , Luna. Anyone making someone else do that, especially a child, is very, very wrong.”

She was staring at him again.

Suddenly she flew into him, arms wrapped around his neck. “Pr’mise?” she whispered in his ear.

Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I promise.”

When she showed no signs of letting him go, Severus scooped her up and stood. A glance around showed what appeared to be the entire herd of Thestrals watching the scene between the two humans with fascination. He knew they were intelegent, and had to wonder just how much of what had been said they understood. Given the look the dominant female was still giving him, he was willing to bet it was quite a lot.

“I will keep her safe.” He promised her again before turning and heading back up towards the edge of the Forest and back to the Castle.

On the way, he softly cast a Patronus and sent the message that he had found Luna amongst the Thestral herd within the Forest and was bringing her back with him. He was tempted to tell them about his conversation with the child, but despite her seeming to be asleep on his shoulder, he didn’t want to bring any more memories back to the surface than their conversation already had.

OoOoO

Pomfrey and Minerva both arrived back at the Hospital Wing at the same time.

“I take it you got his message?” Minerva asked the medi-witch.

Pomfrey nodded, unlocking the doors with a wave of her wand. “I’m glad he found her,” she fretted. “I hate to think of how long she might’ve been out there until we found her! How did she even know about the Thestrals?”

“Perhaps she saw them yesterday, or saw them through the windows,” Minerva replied. “and she got curious enough to go and search for them.”

“Must’ve been pretty bloody curious,” the other witch muttered, fussing with the potions for Luna she was supposed to have taken that morning. “for a child from such previous living situations to disobey being told to stay somewhere? I do not understand..”

The doors opened again to admit the headmaster. “I am glad to hear she had been located. I have already informed the ghosts to cease their search for her.” He frowned. “We must impress upon her how against the rules her actions were today. Perhaps, if one of you could bring her to my office later, I could speak with her regarding her disregard for the rules.”

Minerva shook her head, glaring at him. “I will speak with her myself, Albus.” She said firmly. “She is nervous enough around you as it is. I will discuss this with her.”

Dumbledore appeared to contemplate arguing with his deputy, but appeared to deem it too much trouble. “Very well, Minerva. But if it happens again, I will have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Bumbling old fool,” Pomfrey growled after the doors had sealed shut behind him. “He really doesn’t like her, does he?”

Minerva sighed heavily. “I don’t understand it, I really don’t. He seems to fear a repeat of Tom, given her abusive past, and his inability to get into her mind, so he thinks she’s hiding something sinister.”

Pomfrey scoffed at that. “Maybe she just doesn’t like people inside of her head, especially if her magic is strong enough to sense when it’s happening! I wouldn’t like him or anyone else inside of mine!”

Before Minerva could voice her agreement, one of the doors opened softly to admit Severus, his arms still full of sleeping child. The witch pursed her lips in a failed attempt to not smile at the sight of the dreaded potion’s master, the bat of the dungeons, the scary Head of Slytherin, holding a little blonde child in muddy pajamas and dirty, bare feet.

Severus frowned when he saw Luna’s nest on the floor, turning to raise an eyebrow at Pomfrey in silent question.

The witch hurried over, and a wave of her wand Banished the bed frame, leaving the mattress the long way against the wall. She moved the blankets and pillows back onto the mattress, making it hurriedly to Severus could set the child down on the bed, still asleep.

Pomfrey tutted, waving her wand again, this time to vanish the dirt from Luna’s pajamas and feet. “You say she found her way into the Forest, Severus?” she asked as she started applying Cutbane to the bottoms of Luna’s feet, cleaning and scabbing over the cuts from her walk through the Forest.

Severus nodded. “She said she ‘heard’ the Thestrals, and felt she had to find them.”

“I’m surprised they were so close,” Minerva murmured. “I know the come when it’s time to pull the carriages, but that isn’t for almost a month yet.” Then she caught onto what he had said. “How did she hear them, all the way inside of the castle? Their calls are not exactly loud.

Severus shrugged as he got to his feet and moved out of Pomfrey’s way. “I do not know. She couldn’t explain it to me.” He smiled (for him, anyway). “It was the whole herd, I think, Minerva. Even the young foals were there, playing. She was standing with the alpha female when I found her.”

 Minerva smiled fondly. “There is something about her, something special. I cannot wait to see her grow into her magic.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have Lucius' visit to the Ministry up, and hopefully more with Luna and the Castle this weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of past child abuse, both physical and sexual but only in an overview
> 
> Wanted it longer, but...

Lucius left the Manor shortly after breakfast. Narcissa had informed Draco over breakfast that the two of them would be preparing the suite across the hall from Draco’s own rooms for Luna’s arrival. Their son had pouted at the thought of cleaning, right up until his mother promised to teach him cleaning charms and a color charm, so they could try out different colors for the walls, floor, and bathroom. The thought of starting to learn and practice magic before starting school, even if it was just cleaning and coloring charms, won Draco over.

Taking the Floo, Lucius stepped out of one of the many polished stone fireplaces in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Robes swirling around him, he strode purposefully towards one of the lifts; people hurriedly got out of his way, or halted so as not to cross his path. His ‘former’ Death Eater status, no matter he had been shown to have had a change of heart and been under the magical control of his father, still trailed after him. He ignored most of them, the vast majority included people who didn’t believe the testimony of himself and his father, no matter that it had been done under Veritaserum.

Others…

Others were family of those he or his father had tortured or killed. He couldn’t really lay any blame on them, not even for the deaths he had done under his father’s spell. Merlin, _he_ blamed himself; how could he demand forgiveness from others when he couldn’t – wouldn’t – do so himself?

The lift chimed. As he stepped out Lucius was almost run over by a harried-looking wizard dressed in the robes of International Magic Cooperation. The man opened his mouth to scold Lucius, but froze, the blood draining from his face when he realize just whom he had almost crashed into. Lucius merely sneered, stepping around the other wizard a touch more widely than was perhaps necessary, and continued on his way.

Harold was in his office, partially hidden behind his desk by precariously stacked piles of parchment, scrolls, tea cups, and various other odds and ends, including a book on the European Muggle Justice systems and a clay statue of a dragon which looked like it had been made by a child younger than Draco and Luna. Shelves lined all of the walls, filled with more books, scrolls, spare bits of parchment, quills, and oddly enough a potted plant and a blue crystaline stone.

Lucius knocked politely on the doorframe, despite the door being open (much to the badly hidden shock of passersby - him knocking more likely than the door being open, he was willing to bet). “Mr. Williams? I was hoping to take up a little bit of your time.”

Harold was writing furiously. “What the bloody hell do you want – oh, Mr. Malfoy, do come in. Please, call me Harold.” His crossness vanished when he saw who it was and waved his wand at the seat on the far side of the desk, removing the stack of parchment from it and onto the spare desk against the wall. “I thought you were that crazy witch from the Office of Underage Magic. She keeps trying to convince me we should remove all Muggleborns from their homes when they show signs of magic.” He made a face. “And then she has the gall to ask me out to ‘tea’, and then lectures me when I refuse.”

Lucius eyed the simple gold and silver band on the man’s left ring finger as he took the offered seat. “As if the fact that you’re married wasn’t enough to put her off?”

Harold got up, grabbing the steaming teapot off of the edge of the bookshelf and fetched another cup before pouring Lucius a cup. “She’s not a Pureblood, but just about. Her Family is one of the few who, despite their dislike for Muggles, hold a widely held viewpoint right alongside the Muggles they despise.”

While Lucius disliked the wide majority of Muggles, he couldn’t think of any belief they held which he did as well. “And what would that be?” he asked, sipping his tea (the cup was spelled to add cream and sugar to his personal liking; he would have to ask Harold later where he had found such a set).

“Well…” Harold paused, hesitant. “My apologies in advance if you share the same views, I understand while you’re not as… adamant as their Family, you would not take kindly to being compared to Muggles.” When Lucius merely waited, he continued, “I’m gay. My husband is a Halfblood; we met in school.”

Oh.

“She must be from or related to the Rookwoods then?” Lucius asked mildly, taking another sip of tea. He didn’t really care what someone’s sexuality was, and didn’t see why some other witches and wizards carried so much about it. It wasn’t their business what other people did or who they loved or dated or married.

The relief was rather obvious on Harold’s face. “Yes, her uncle is a Rookwood. Her father died in the last War.”

Lucius knew who Harold was referring to; the man had taken great pleasure in torturing people in front of their loved ones, and making then choose who would die first, giving them a choice to throw themselves in front of only one, leaving the other to die at the end of his wand.

“The world is a better place without that man.” Lucius said simply, not wishing to relive what had seen the other Dark wizard do, and not wanting to burden the wizard across from him with the knowledge.

Harold nodded. “You’re here about Luna?” He asked, changing the subject nervously.

“I will shortly be visiting the Office of Misplaced Children to file the necessary paperwork to take Luna in as our Ward, and to later adopt her after the… paternity is settled.” Lucius paused briefly. “There are a few… incidents I wanted to discuss with you, as someone from the Muggle Liaison Office, that we have discovered about Luna’s past.”

Taking in the seriousness on Lucius’ face, Harold grabbed a fresh scroll of parchment and a self-inking quill. “Tell me.”

“Severus Snape viewed a few of Luna’s memories – ”

“Wait,” Harold interrupted. “Professor Snape performed Legilimency on Luna?”

While it wasn’t technically illegal, Legilimency was severely frowned up to use on an adult, for valid reasons, let alone a child.

“She was becoming very anxious,” Lucius explained, remembering Severus’ story. “he was merely attempting to find out why so they could calm her down.” When Harold merely nodded, he continued, “He shared those memories with Narcissa and I. They… were truly horrible, except for one. In one, she was chained to a ceiling in a below-ground section of the house, and was being whipped. She didn’t look much older than what she is now.”

Harold scowled. “I have already notified my associates in the Muggle world to take a deeper look at the Jones family. I will include the basement in my next letter. Professor McGonagall also sent me a letter, including the findings of the Hogwarts mediwitch. They included healing switch wounds on her back.” He sighed heavily. “What else did you see?”

“There was an older couple she stayed with,” Lucius said slowly, “they didn’t appear to have a lot of money, but she was fed, and clothed, and  _happy_ with them. I want to know why she was removed from them.”

“That I can answer for you now.” Harold dug through one of the smaller piles on his desk before retrieving a three-page letter which looked to be typed like out of a book rather than handwritten; must be from a Muggle and their Computeries. “Ah yes, the Ponds. The husband had a stroke and passed away. Shortly afterwards the wife had to be put into a retirement home, and Luna was returned to the orphanage in late autumn.”

Lucius and Narcissa had figured one or both of them had died; given the other memories they had viewed, that was still better than other things that had happened to the child. He wondered if there was a way, if the old woman was still alive, to take Luna to visit her. He was sure Luna would like that.

“What else is there you would like me to look into?” Harold asked, breaking Lucius out of his thoughts.

“There was a man who had her when she was around eight…” Lucius swallowed, and found he couldn’t continue.

Harold consulted the paperwork again. “Yes. Mr. Jeffery Adams. A single, well-to-do businessman who runs his own company. She was rehomed when he had to start travelling for his business. What about him?”

“He… he’s a pedophile.”

Harold’s face went dark. “I will inform them immediately. If he’s stopped travelling and has any children currently, they will be removed, and any children who have been with him previously will be spoken with.” His face became pained. “Is she… ok?”

“He touched her, but more so he made her touch him.” Lucius ground out. “If she didn’t, she wasn’t fed, or was kept in the cellar, or Merlin knows what else.”

“That’s…” Harold was at a loss for words, and Lucius couldn’t blame him. “Did he… did he ever… physically…”

Lucius shook his head. “No, not that we can tell. When Madame Pomfrey did an in-depth medical scan, and nothing that showed up.”

Harold sighed. “I will owl her and request copies; I’m sure the Office of Misplaced Children should have a copy as well, if she hasn’t already sent them copies.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “How can someone do such things to a child?” he murmured.

“How did her accusations not go unreported, and not checked into?” Lucius wanted to know. He had an idea, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Harold scowled. “I will add that question to the list. As soon as I have answers, I will owl you.”

“Floo call me.” Lucius requested, rising to his feet. “I would prefer to discuss your findings with you directly. I know Narcissa will as well.”

Harold nodded, rising to his feet as well. “I will do so.” He held his hand out for Lucius to shake. “When will the paternity potion be ready?”

Lucius shook the wizard’s hand. “Tomorrow evening, I believe.” He paused. “Thank you, Harold, for your assistance.”

Lucius paused in the doorway, another thought occurring to him. “There is… one other thing, if your friends in the Muggle world could answer?” When Harold looked up intently at him, he continued, “As you may have heard, Harry Potter will be starting to attend Hogwarts this fall. I had an interesting conversation in the Headmaster’s office regarding Luna, young Mr. Potter’s possible living situation was mentioned. His Hogwarts letters, at least in the beginning, were all addressed to Mr. H. Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs.”

Harold looked suitably shocked. “What has Dumbledore done in this regard?”

“Nothing.” Lucius sneered. “He appears unconcerned that the heroic Boy Who Lived might be in a situation not dissimilar to Luna herself, just from his own relatives as opposed to a bunch of strangers.”

Harold shook his head in shock. “Why on Earth would  _Dumbledore_ , of all people, let something like this happen to a child and not make a move to take the child into custody?!”

“I haven’t the faintest clue.” Then a thought occurred to Lucius. “My only thought… perhaps a Blood Ward. He is living with his mother’s sister. Perhaps Dumbledore cast a spell to bind the two of them and created a Blood Ward anchored to his Aunt.” He decided that, despite the man’s apparent honesty, he would keep McGonagall’s request for his aide in removing Harry Potter from his own current living situation under his cloak for the time-being.

“I am starting to lose faith in that man,” Harold muttered angrily, running his hands through his hair in agitation. “Ignore when children are obviously being neglected, cast Blood Magic on an toddler, what next?!”

Lucius shrugged elegantly. “I do not wish to find out, but doubt I will have a choice in the matter, given that man’s interest in my relation to Luna, and Luna herself.”

Harold shook his head. “What would you like me to find out?”

“Are there any records of a Harry Potter attending a Muggle school? Any medical records, or reports of abuse or neglect?” I want as much ammunition against Dumbledore as I can get, regardless of who ends up with the boy, he added silently.

Harold nodded firmly. “I will see what I can find out.”

After that, Lucius excused himself and headed down the hall to the Office of Misplaced Children. The two Ministry employees, a witch and a wizard, who ran the office, didn’t seem too perturbed at Lucius Malfoy being in their office, and handed him the proper forms to fill out, along with Narcissa, to be owled in with the results of the paternity potion and signed by the Potion’s Master who viewed the results; apparently on an accredited Potions Master was allowed to brew such a complex potion legally.

About to Floo home, Lucius changed his mind at the last moment, and made a single stop before heading back to the Manor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!

Draco stood with his brand new wand in hand in the middle of the suite he and his Mother were preparing for Luna, other hand on his hips as he surveyed the colors of the walls critically. At the moment they were a soft fern green, one of the many colors he had tried out; the trim and baseboards were still eggshell. He wanted the room perfect for Luna, the ward his parents were going to take in. He had not yet met her, so choosing a color was difficult. Yes, they could always change it later to something she preferred, but he wanted to do his best to welcome her into their family, especially since it sounded like a lot of the people she had previously lived with were horrible. He wanted to show her they were not like those stupid Muggles who had hit her and made her sleep outside in a  _shed_.

Here, with them, she would sleep inside, on a bed, in her own  _rooms_ , and no one would hit her, or starve her, or  _chain_ her up ever again. If they did get into trouble, they would be denied sweets, or not allowed to play Quiddich, or at worst grounded. That was it.

He was only eleven, he knew that. But he was also painfully aware that there were good and bad people in the world; his parents had taught him that. His father had told him about his own father, who had done horrible things, and forced Lucius through powerfully Dark magic to do the same. His father wouldn’t tell him the details, but he could see the pained look in his eyes, and knew better than to try and satisfy his curiosity by asking for anything further. He had also seen the scars on his Father’s back from his own childhood, and most likely the War as well.

He also knew Theo’s father had been forced to do the same thing by his own father.

But now, both men as well as other witches and wizards had both been attempting to change that, be it through laws, donated money, or changing views and opinions; and a lot more his parents wouldn’t tell him, he was sure. They were cautious about a lot of it, he could tell. There were people, former friends and acquaintances which they were now wary of, if not downright avoiding.

Muggles, wizards… a mix of good and bad. It was confusing sometimes, being able to tell the difference. His Father was teaching him how, though, by listening, and watching; by catching the hidden meaning behind people’s words and actions, or lack thereof of either, or both.

“Draco, that is a wonderful shade!”

Narcissa glided into the room, a dark wooden cart laden with books floating in front of her, startling her son out of his thoughts.

Draco shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what Luna might like. I know Pansy likes pinks and other girly colors, but then Millicent likes black and dark greens and blues. Girls are hard!”

“That they appear to be.” Narcissa said with a chuckle as she started to organize the books on the inset shelves. “I’ve had very little experience with young girls other than my sisters.” Inside she shuddered; one was crazy, the other rebelled so hard against the Family she ran away and married a Muggleborn. While Lucius had been in prison, she had reached out to Andromeda with an apology and a wish to reconnect. She hadn’t expected a reply but felt the apology was deeply warranted, and she wanted to reconnect with her sister.

She was utterly shocked when the owl returned two days later with a reply.

“What colors do your sisters like?” Draco asked hesitantly. He had met his Aunt Andromeda, but had heard very little of his other Aunt, Bellatrix. He had read a few articles about her in the Daily Prophet, and what she had done during the War; he never, ever wanted to meet her.

Narcissa smiled at the bittersweet memories, a couple of books in her hands. “Bella always liked anything black and gray. Andromeda… well, you’ve seen when her clothes when she, Ted, and Nymphadora come over; she loves bright colors. Same with your cousin, Nym.”

Draco turned his attention back to the walls. “Do you think it should be brighter?”

Narcissa paused. “I think we should stay with more muted and calm tones, at least for the time being.” She replied after a moment. “Luna has been through so much, it would be nice for her rooms to be calming and comfortable rather than overly bright and cheerful. We can always brighten them up later.”

“Very true, Mother.” Draco agreed solemnly, turning his attention to the long, heavy window drapes. He frowned thoughtfully, wand tapping his cheek before he touched the curtains, turned them a soft, rosy pink.

Satisfied with the way those two colors complimented each other, her next turned the cushion and pillows of the windowseat a light yellow.

One of the many four-poster beds had from storage in the attic had been moved by the house-elves into the room, along with a matching wardrobe, bedside table, desk and chair. The wood was stained a rich brown, warm and inviting. With a touch of his wand, Draco turned the bedding and drapes a soft lilac; the cushion on the desk chair was turned the same shade yellow as the window seat.

Turning his attention to his Mother, Draco watched her placing the last of the books on the shelves; there was still a lot of room. The books themselves ranged from magical history to Tales of the Beedle and the Bard to Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them.

“What about books for our First Year, Mother?” asked Draco. “When will we take her to get her school things?”

Narcissa called a house elf to take the book cart back to the library before she answered, “Once the Ministry allows us to take her in as our Ward, we’ll take her to Diagon Alley to get her schoolbooks, wand, and robes, as well as a whole new wardrobe, and some other things.”

“A whole new wardrobe? Did those Muggles not give her any clothes?” asked Draco, horrified. “Doesn’t she have… _anything_?! Books? Toys?”

Narcissa pursed her lips. “Not the ones she was with when they found her, no.”

“Those… those bloody horrible Muggles!” Draco fumed.

“Language, Draco.” Lucius said sternly from the doorway. “While I share your sentiments about the ones we found her with, I have found out she was with at least one nice home for about a year.”

“The older couple?” Narcissa asked. “What happened?”

“The man had something Muggles call a ‘stroke’, and died.” Replied Lucius, entering the room. “The woman became ill herself shortly after he died and had to be placed in a care facility for old people. Luna was then taken back to the Muggle orphanage.”

Narcissa shook her head sadly. She knew St. Mungo’s had a wing for aging witches and wizards who had no family to take them in, or their health was so frail they couldn’t be cared for at home; they had donated money to that wing on more than one occasion.

“Is the woman still alive?” Draco asked. “Could we take Luna to visit her?” He blushed when both of his parents turned to look fondly at him.

“That is a very kind thought, Draco.” Narcissa said as she enveloped him in a hug, making Draco make a face, but he still returned the hug.

“I have asked Mr. Williams to look into her already.” Lucius told his son. “If she is still alive, I see no reason why we cannot take Luna to visit her.” He looked around the room, pleased. “This is looking very nice.”

“I took the liberty of moving some basic books from the main library here,” Narcissa told him, motioning to the two full shelves. “History, basic spellbooks, and some children’s fiction. We can get her some more books once we take her to Diagon Alley.”

“And clothes!” Draco added with childish frown. “Stupid Muggles didn’t give her any clothes, Father!”

“We will get everything for her as soon as we can,” Narcissa assured him.

“What about an owl?” asked Draco, thinking of his own owl, Hermes, which his parents had just purchased for him for school.

“If she wishes for an owl, or another pet, she will have one,” Lucius agreed, thinking of the portion of conversation he had overheard in the Headmaster’s office between Luna and Fawkes of an orange kitten.

OoOoO

Minerva had found a couple mismatched sets of unlabeled clothing in the school’s laundry which fit Luna fairly well. A couple pairs of dark jeans, a flowing purple shirt, a blue sweatshirt and a black tank top. Shoes were Shrunk from a spare pair in her closet. She had attempted to tame Luna’s waving mass of hair but gave it up as hopeless; besides, she looked wildly beautiful in the flowing shirt, her pale hair around her face tied in a loose knot behind her head.

Luna took the potions Madame Pomfrey handed her with barely a face made at their taste before she led the girl down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. On the way, she pointed out different classrooms as they passed.

“Well, well. Lookie here. A student here before school? Tut tut, what  _have_ you done, kiddie?” Peeves taunted as he floated above them.

Luna eyed him warily, noticing he was way too solid to be a ghost.

“Luna, this is Peeves, our resident trouble-making Poltergeist.” Too Peeves, she snapped, “Go on, be off. I’d hate to have to inform the Headmaster of you bothering a student.”

“ _Me_ , a trouble-maker?” Peeves cackled, throwing his arms wide. “What then do you call the Weasel twins?”

“The Twins.” Minerva retorted. “Now _go_!”

Blowing a raspberry, Peeves bounced down the opposite hallway, knocking over two sets of armor on his way.

With a sigh, Minerva waved her wand, setting the suits upright again. “He doesn’t listen to anyone besides the Headmaster and the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin House.”

“Why is he allowed to stay if he causes so much trouble?” Luna asked as they continued on their way, entering the Entrance Hall.

“I have no clue.” Minerva replied with a half-smile. “I think he entertained the Headmaster too much for him to Banish him.”

Luna’s jaw fell open as they entered the Great Hall, eyes glued on the ceiling so hard she walked into one of the long tables running from one end of the hall to the other.

“It’s spelled to mimic the sky above the castle,” Minerva told her, smiling. “It does get a little much during a thunderstorm, but is beautiful to watch.”

“It’s amazing!”

OoOoO

Severus Snape watched as Minerva guided Luna into the Hall, only to have her stop and stare in amazement at the bewitched ceiling. He had left the child in her and Madame Pomfrey’s care after carrying her back from the Forest and taken his new acquisitions to his lab, separating the ones he wanted to keep spelled fresh in a small wooden chest on the shelves on the far wall, or hang to dry.

He had tried to focus wholly on what he was doing, but his interaction with Luna kept creeping back to haunt him.

_“Do I…” she hesitated, eye flickering up to him before looking back at the ground. “Do I need to… do something… for you, so you don’t… so you don’t...” she couldn’t seem to finish her sentence, though her eyes quickly flashed towards his crotch and away, fear and disgust flickering behind them._

He still felt sick when he thought about her question, and enraged at the simple fact it was painfully obvious that she had been forced to do… that… to get out of trouble before. Her shock when he told her it was wrong, and that he didn’t want her to ever do anything like that again only inflamed his rage.

_She was staring at him, wide-eyed, as he finished speaking. He could see the disbelief, warring with the hope in her eyes before she caught herself and flinched, eyes dropping to the ground. “But I was bad,” she whispered, her body’s shaking having nothing to do with the cold. “I have to… I have to get…unbad.”_

Unbad, indeed. Her shock and followed hug when she attached herself to him so tightly reminded him of how little love he himself had had growing up, even from his mother.

Luna would never face the same, not anymore, whether the Malfoys got her or Minerva did. She would never go hungry, be hit, or worse; she would have a home.

Minerva seated Luna between him and herself, pointedly ignoring Drumbledore’s not-so-subtle looks at Luna as she stared at all of the food in front of them.

_Oh child… wait until you see the Welcoming Feast…_

As they ate, he noticed Luna kept frowning, until a permanent frown rested itself on her features, and she stopped trying to eat altogether. A gentle touch on her mind snagged and bit into his magic as her mental defenses forced him away from her mind in a way reminiscent of a Venus Fly Trap; he also could feel more powerful magic attempting to find a way around the traps.

“Dumbledore,  _enough_.” Severus snapped.

Dumbledore turned away from his tea and toast, features bland. “What was that, Severus?”

Severus glared down the table at him, not failing to notice that once he had diverted the Headmaster’s attention that Luna’s features had smoothed out. “You know what I said, and what I meant.” He spat. “Enough.”

Minerva got to her feet so fast she knocked her chair over; the bang as it hit the floor echoed throughout the Hall. “Albus, what is your problem with her?! Do you do this with the children of Death Eaters? With the ones who harass and bully fellow students?!”

Severus knew she had a point, and knew the venom in her voice wasn’t directed at him or some of his students; he would admit that a lot of the upper Years could very well do with having their minds read, and the problems therin dealt with; they were too like their parents.

He also knew the answer before Dumbledore spoke it.

“No, I do not make it a habit of invading their privacy.” The old man stated.

Minerva huffed. “Then why on Earth are you doing this to Luna?” she demanded. “What is it about her that you feel the need to try and enter her mind?!”

“He thinks that because she is different that she is a potential threat.” Severus said before Dumbledore could even open his mouth. “All because she is more magically aware than most children her age.”

“Because Tom was the same way.” Minerva asked, though it wasn’t really a question. “He used his magic to manipulate and hurt the other children in the orphanage with him.”

“I don’t like to hurt people.” Luna’s voice was soft, and shaking. “I just want them to leave me alone.” Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped tightly around them, eyes fixed on the table edge in front of her.

“When people who hurt you… you’re allowed to defend yourself, Luna.” Severus told her firmly, eyes still fixed on Dumbledore’s; out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Minerva place a gentle hand on the child’s shoulder, and the other hand clenched around her wand.

The rest of the staff were looking at the four of them as if they were nuts, although whether at Dumbledore attacking the mind of an eleven year old girl, or at the pair of them for standing against the Headmaster’s wishes, Severus wasn’t sure.

Either way, the former Death Eater didn’t remove his eyes from the Headmaster’s, even when he finally saw Luna’ shoulders slump in relief.

“Attack her again, and I will be forced to inform her family.” Severus growled out. “I highly doubt you want the Malfoys bringing a lawsuit against you and the school for invading the mind of their Ward. Right now, they would have a very strong case.”

“Not to mention, you will be looking for a new Deputy Headmistress, in addition to Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher!” snarled Minerva, gathering Luna to her feet and leading her out the back entrance of the Hall.

Dumbledore watched them go, his eyes completely void of their old-man sparkle. He turned gravely to Severus. “I merely am fearful of a repeat of Tom Riddle,” he said as an explanation. “She is so gifted, and powerful, and given who we already know her Family is – ”

“Lucius Malfoy is not his father.” Severus interrupted. “Both he and Narcissa have raised their son far better than they themselves were raised. There are other students, many of which are in my House which are capable of following the path to the Dark Arts, and yet you insist on your vendetta against a little girl.” He paused. “I recommend strongly that you sort out your priorities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: reference to past child abuse and child sexual abuse

Severus caught the direct look Minerva shot at him as she led a shaking Luna out of the Great Hall, her arm protectively around the girl’s slim shoulders. They headed towards the main staircase, undoubtedly to take her to the library and take her mind off of the fiasco which had been their late breakfast.

He inclined his head to her before turning away, his feet taking to his own residence in the dungeons. He needed to first make a stop in his private brewing lab to tend to the Paternity Potion and add the final ingredients. Should everything brew correctly, the potion could be ready as soon as that evening, rather than mid-morning tomorrow.

Then he needed to make another visit to Lucius. Despite his not-so-subtle, non-idle threat to Dumbledore, Severus felt that Lucius needed to be kept up to date on everything regarding Luna, and the Headmaster’s treatment and suspicions of her.

Severus frowned down at the simmering potion, sprinkling exactly eleven thin slices of dried Bloodroot and seven petals of a pink Lady’s Slipper into the cauldron, stirring it first clockwise and then counter-clockwise.

He was not sure how or why he was allowing himself to be so swayed, be so emotional in regards to the little girl; it wasn’t like she was he first abuse case he had worked with; though admittedly she was one of  - if not _the_ worst – cases he had seen.

She wasn’t broken, like some of the abused children he had seen come into the walls and halls of Hogwarts. Distrustful, afraid, closed off, yes. Close to breaking or closing off completely, perhaps.

But not broken. Not yet.

And he would not let Dumbledore be the hammer which shattered her.

With how strong her magic was, it would undoubtedly cause a massive magical ball of energy to be released when – _if_ – she did break.

Not something he would want to be anywhere near, Severus was sure about that.

The Potions Master poked at the fire beneath the cauldron, bringing to a raging flame and causing the potion to bubble frantically as he eyed the clock on the wall.

He truly hoped that she would be sorted into Slytherin, where he could keep an eye on her, though he knew full well that would only raise the Headmaster’s suspicion of the child and her supposedly inevitable Dark destiny.

Or Gryffindor; the House of Red and Gold, the House of Lions, of brash, annoyingly loud brainless hooligans – and not to mention bullies. That was a place he wanted to revisit anytime soon.

But.

Minerva he knew would hold true to her word in her protection of Luna, the raging lioness protecting her threatened cub. And if it was one thing the Gryffindors were good at – something which was actually useful – it was closing ranks around each other in defense of one of their own.

Hufflepuff would be… tolerable. He knew Professor Sprout – and several of her students – would keep a close eye on Luna; the badgers were hardly the weak house, despite their reputation. Those who thought so had never seen an angry badger, be it mammal or Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw… no. Focused on their studies, outdoing each other and the other houses. They would be too focused on themselves and those they saw as a threat to them and their image to keep an eye on a troubled fellow student. And Flitwick always seemed to have his hands overflowing with troubled, panicked students regarding their studies.

No, her being Sorted into his House would be best, Severus decided as he diminished the flames back to their original smoldering state, barely licking at the sides of the cauldron. Perhaps he could find a way into the Headmaster’s office to speak with the Sorting Hat, explain the situation, and ask for a favor.

OoOoO

Several floors above Severus, Minerva was having much the same thoughts as she watched Luna settle down in an overstuffed chair in front of one of the many floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Forest. **_Charms for Beginners_** and **_Starting_** **_Transfiguration_** were stack on the table next to her, and the newest copy of **_Hogwarts, A History_** opened to the beginning in her lap. She curled up like a cat basking in the sunshine. After a few long moments the pained, worried lines which had been marring her face eased out.

The sunlight also threw into sharp, painful relief the scarring on her face, neck and visible other skin.

Minerva found herself morbidly wondering what had caused them – hot water or metal, acid, or some other Muggle chemical – if only to do the same to the monster or monsters who had hurt her. She wanted to gather the child into her arms and read, teach her how to use her magic. To never let her out of her sight and to protect her, to let no monster approach anywhere near her, no matter what guise they attempted to wear to gain their trust.

But as much as she desired to protect Luna, she also had to worry about young Harry Potter. Though his situation did not appear to be as… grimly harsh… as Luna’s, it was still much too horrible a place for any child, let alone the Boy Who Lived, and she had to wonder how on Earth Dumbledore allowed him to be in such a situation as he appeared to be in and do nothing to correct it.  Even to use magic as a threat to guarantee Harry’s proper care…

And yet, Dumbledore had done nothing.

In the likely event he would follow his parents into her House, she would have her hands full with keeping him safe from the Headmaster. If not… Merlin, please let him end up in Slytherin, where Severus could keep an eye on him, no matter how that might upset Dumbledore.

Despite the old man’s platitudes and promises that Harry was safe with his relatives, she remembered very clearly the conversations she had overheard Lily saying about her sister, how unpleasant she was towards Lily and anything to do with magic. Not to mention what _she_ had witnessed herself in cat-form the day Dumbledore left little Harry on the Dursley’s front stoop like he was a newspaper or bottles of milk.

She should never have left him there.

Dumbledore had a use, a plan, for young Harry, and she doubted it was a good one, a good one being one that included Harry remaining safe. Dumbledore may think himself subtle, but it was painfully obviously that he viewed Harry as a weapon. Those who believed that Voldemort wasn’t gone forever – Minerva included – believed that Harry had somehow thoroughly beaten Voldemort that fateful Hollow’s Eve night; that also meant that it was very likely Harry could do it again, and if trained – also known as transformed – into a weapon, he could possibly defeat the Dark Lord for good.

But he was just a child! How Dumbledore could even think of doing what she feared he was planning, she had no idea.

The fact she was doubting the leader of the Light should have brought her doubt, even shame. But it didn’t, not anymore. Not after she had seen him react to the letters for Harry and Luna.

Not after the repeated interactions between Luna and him.

And not after Hagrid had worriedly confided in her about Dumbledore’s reaction – or lack thereof – of his reports regarding Harry and his ‘family’. What Hagrid had told her about Harry’s explanations for the lack of response to the multitude of sent letters, to his tattered appearance, to his small size, to his sleeping on the floor and in a cupboard…

She would find a way to pull him out of there. She would keep him and Luna safe from the man she should trust implacably.

Even if that meant becoming allies with people she used to consider enemies.

OoOoO

Lucius had just settled down and started composing letters, having left Draco and Narcissa to complete Luna’s future suite when the flames in his office flared and turned green.

In hindsight, he felt he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Lucius,” Severus stated, “I need to speak with you.”

The blond wizard set aside the letter he had been drafting to the heads both the offices of Misplaced Children and Office of Homeless Children as well as a separate letter to the head and deputy of the Child Welfare Office, the main ones who would make the decision on whether they would be allowed to take Luna in as their Ward – and adopt her as their own, he added mentally.

“Come through.” He ordered.

The first thing he noticed once the other man had stepped out of the fireplace was the Potions Master’s frown, which while this wasn’t unusual – the man _always_ seemed to be frowning – was that his jaw was clenched and ticking, and instead of standing somewhere and scowling, he was pacing slowly in front of the fireplace.

“What’s wrong, Severus?” Narcissa asked from the doorway. She looked over at her husband. “I thought I heard the Floo. I sent Draco to the lower attic, to see if there are any toys left from when I and my sisters were Luna’s age.”

“You appear confident you will be granted guardianship,” Severus commented, seeming to be momentarily distracted by Narcissa’s statement and unable to resist picking at her eagerness. “Preparing a room for her already?”

“I see no reason why our request will be denied.” Narcissa replied frostily. “I personally cannot think of many suitable alternative families, especially given her abusive past. Not many families will be able to handle the aftermath.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore will have a few loyal options lined up,” Severus muttered. “Or he’ll just send her back into the Muggle orphanage system.”

Lucius stared at the other man, startled. “Would he truly do that?”

Narcissa looked aghast. “We will not allow that!”

“Right now there isn’t anything I wouldn’t put past that man,” Severus said in response to Lucius before turning to Narcissa. “And how would you propose keeping her? Abducting her? That would only add more fuel to the fire, giving him proof that you are _not_ fit to take her in as your ward.”

“Who do _you_ think Dumbledore will have lined up as alternatives, should the advocate at the Child Welfare Office deny us?” asked Lucius as he made a calming gesture to his wife, who looked ready to start emitting sparks from her raging eyes.

Severus snorted, shaking his head. “The Weasleys, undoubtedly, and the Diggorys. I suspect the Longbottoms and the Bones are other possibilities.”

“Luna needs children her age!” Narcissa said angrily. “The Diggory boy is four years older than Luna! And she will need a fair amount of love and attention, which she won’t get with the Weaselys and their brood. As for the Longbottoms…” her face took on a cross between a grimace and a frown. “Even if the Longbottom Matriarch could overlook her blood tie to us… that woman is cold; Luna needs a home where the parental figures are not frigid, and where the extended family does not resort to attempted murder of a child to force them to show magic!”

“The Bones had a daughter, Susan, starting this year.” Severus said mildly. “Both parents work at the Ministry, as does her Aunt, Amelia Bones.”

“Is this why you came, to nettle us regarding our attempt to bring the child into our home?” Lucius demanded before he wife could retort – or use the wand she now had clenched in her fist, out of sight of the seemingly oblivious Potions Master. “What did you want to tell us?”

The smirk faded from Severus’ face. “Luna went missing this morning – ” he held up both his hands when the two Malfoys opened their mouths. “She’s fine, she’s been found. _I_ found her, actually, when I was in the Forbidden Forest to collect some potion ingredients.”

“What in Merlin’s name was she doing in there, _alone?!_ ”

Severus almost smiled. “She was with the Thestral herd; she said she heard them from inside the Castle, all the way in the Hospital Wing. They were very much at ease with her in their presence, enough to allow their young ones out to play. How she heard them, even Dumbledore doesn’t seem to know.”

Narcissa settled into a seat between the two men. “So she’s seen Death,” she murmured. “Yet another horror in her past.” She looked from one man to the other. “And perhaps her unknown Maternal bloodline is linked to a Magical creature?”

“Perhaps.” Lucius replied to his wife. “Something we can look into down the road. What I want to know is why, when I spoke to Mr. Williams this morning, he spoke of no deaths in relation to her case with any of the families she was ever put with.” Lucius said. “He had other details, but nothing even alluding to a death she may have witnessed. I will send an owl to him shortly so he can see what else he can find out. Perhaps the Muggles covered it up.”

Narcissa eyed Severus suspiciously. “There’s something else, isn’t there.”

Severus nodded. “A few things, actually.” He sighed. “When I found her, she thought she had to do something for me for her to become ‘unbad’ about her leaving the Castle to find the Thestrals.”

Lucius didn’t like the sound of that. “‘do something’,” he repeated. “As in something… physical.”

Severus nodded, relieved he didn’t need to speak it out loud. “Yes. I had to explain a couple of times that ‘ _that’_ would never be expected of her, not by me or anyone else. And if someone did, she was to come and find me, or you, or Minerva immediately.”

Narcissa sighed with a mixture of anger and relief. “Good. Thank you, Severus.”

“What happened next?” asked Lucius, steepling his fingers in front of his chin.

“After I carried her back to the Castle –”

“Wait, you carried her?!” cried Narcissa in astonishment, unable to picture the Bat of the Dungeon, all angry frowns, flowing black robes, and potion ingredients carrying the little blonde faerie of a child, barefoot and wearing dirty pajamas.

That would have made for one wonderful photograph.

Severus scowled, but was unrepentant. “Yes. She was so relieved that I didn’t want anything from her that she gave me a very… exuberant hug. After that, she wouldn’t let go. She was cold, and tired, and I didn’t feel like arguing with her to let me go, so I carried her back to the Hospital Wing.”

Narcissa visibly was biting back laughter; Lucius smirked.

Ignoring the both of them, Severus continued, “A while later, at the late breakfast, Minerva brought Luna down to eat with us and the rest of the staff, apparently having found some unclaimed clothing for her to wear. While we were eating, Dumbledore in his bloody infinite stupidity kept trying to use wandless Legilimency on her, to the point where she had stopped eating and was in pain.”

Silence heavy with rage followed this statement.

Slowly, Lucius got to his feet, hands pressing into his desk. “Are you telling me,” he said stiffly, “That Dumbledore was unsanctionedly using Legilimency on my ward, and was hurting her?”

“Yes.” Replied Severus, leaning against the side of the fireplace and crossing his arms. “I believe the pain was from her defenses so forcibly trying to keep him out more than anything. I reached out and found something similar to rolling wall of Venus Flytraps and thorny ivy; Dumbledore’s magic was attempting to force its way by her defenses.”

“Where is she now?” Lucius asked, voice hard.

Severus shrugged. “Minerva took her away. I believe, given her keen interest in learning all about magic and her apparent interest in the library that they went there.” He paused, taking in the wary and protective looks on Lucius and Narcissa’s faces. “Minerva will be a keen ally in keeping your ward safe,” he told them. “And if she ends up in Gryffindor, the Dark Lord will repent all his sins before she will let harm come to the child.”

OoOoO

Magic was _amazing_ , Luna decided as she read about the four Houses, about the history of the building she was in, of the famous witches and wizards who had walked the very same halls she was walking, about even the small things, like the bewitched sky-ceiling in the Great Hall, or the moving staircases, or the fact that just because a wall looked like a wall didn’t, in fact, mean it was really a wall, but it could be a window, or a doorway to a forgotten room, or to a hidden passageway.

That spells could mend broken cups, heat water (or clothing!), heal cuts, change a stone into a pillow, or charm dishes to wash themselves.

That potions could heal broken bones, ease a headache, correct someone’s eyesight, or smooth out a scar.

This Quiddich game played at Hogwarts – and from what she was reading, had professional teams as well – sounded fun to watch, but if she was going to go up in the air, she’d rather do it on one of the dragon-horses – the Thestrals, Professor Snape had called them – than on a broomstick.

Owls delivering mail.

Torches lighting the way down a windowless hallway, all on their own as you walked by.

All of the Magical Creatures.

Just… everything!

And the kind Professor McGonagall had said she would be learning all of this, and that she wouldn’t have to earn her way to pay for her learning here. That if the Family her magic was from didn’t want her, that she could stay with her!

It was still hard to believe this was a dream.

Though, sometimes, it was also a nightmare, like whenever she was around the old man, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school.

She didn’t like him, not at all. She could tell he didn’t like her either, but she couldn’t think of a reason why.

Unless he knew about… _that…_

She also didn’t see why he kept trying to see in her head. She didn’t want _anyone_ to ever see in there, see her memories. She didn’t know how Professor Snape had managed it last night in the Hospital Wing, other than she had just been so tired.

She would need to be extra careful around the Headmaster when she was tired. What he might do – or want – should he see some of her memories?

She didn’t want to think about that.

A ghostly sparrow suddenly fluttered into their sunny nook, and hovered in front of Professor McGonagall.

**“Albus has left for the Ministry; the Minister sent him an urgent owl, requesting his assistance. Sounds like it will take several hours. Thought you might want to know.”**

Then it dissipated into thin air.

“What was that?!” Luna asked, eyes wide. “It sounded like Madame Pomfrey, but… it wasn’t really her, was it?”

Professor McGonagall chuckled. “That was a complicated spell called a Patronus Charm. Usually, it is used to combat Dementors, which are Dark creatures used to guard the Ministry’s prison for Dark witches and wizards. But it can also relay messages to people very quickly over long or short distances.”

“I can’t wait until I’m good enough to do that!” Luna grinned. “Is it always a bird?”

Professor McGonagall shook her head. With a wave of her own wand, she said, “ _Expecto Patronum.”_

A silver cat with tabby marking slid from the wand’s tip and landed gracefully onto the library. It padded over to the astonished Luna, who reached out to touch it before stopping herself, glancing up at the Professor. When she nodded, Luna reached out again, her hand sliding through the cat’s head, who turned its whiskers up at her happily anyway.

“It feels like I always imagined touching a cloud would feel,” Luna murmured as the cat faded away. “Cool, misty. Like something you’re trying to remember but keeps slipping out of your hands.”

“Very aptly described, Luna.” Professor McGonagall smiled. “So, does that answer your question?”

Luna nodded. “So it’s different for each person. I hope mine’s a cat, too. I love cats.” She cocked her head to the side, eyes still on the empty space where the cat Patronus had been. “You said there’s a magical prison?”

There was a magical school, and a Ministry of Magic. Why would there not be a magical prison?

“Yes, there is.” Professor McGonagall replied. “It’s where Dark witches and wizards are taken when they hurt others, or kill others.”

Luna nodded again, her face closed off as she pushed herself back into her chair, tucking her legs underneath her and opening her book once more.

Minerva was left wondering what the child had been thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: brief, passing reference to past abuse and scars from said abuse.

Severus had just arrived back at Hogwarts when he received Poppy’s message about Dumbledore.

Perfect.

Changing directions from the library to Dumbledore’s office, the Potions Master stalked off, intent on having a conversation with the Sorting Hat.

Fawkes trilled a warning as he reached the top of the staircase, body still and postured. Severus glared at Dumbledore’s familiar. “I’m here to talk to the Sorting Hat regarding the little girl you met yesterday. The girl Dumbledore doesn’t like.”

Fawkes eyed him beadily for a few heartbeats before letting out a much softer trill and bowed his head, settling back down on his perch as if to watch the proceedings. Severus resisted the urge to shake his head; if Dumbledore’s _familiar_ was willing to let him in to help Luna, as if he knew what his human thought of her and was displeased, what did that say about the Headmaster?

That left the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses, but they all appeared to be sleeping currently. To be safe, he muttered a veiling spell in a sweeping motion across the walls of portraits so all they would see, should they wake, was darkness.

The Hat was in its usual place on a corner shelf behind Dumbledore’s desk. With a sigh, Severus placed it on his head.

“Ahh, Severus Snape. What has you wearing me today?”

_There’s a student who will be attending Hogwarts this September. I wanted to talk with you about her, and where you might place her._

“Are you talking about the child who was in Dumbledore’s office yesterday? The one which has him so worked up?”

Severus grimaced. _That’s the one._

The Hat hummed to itself. “Hmm. Yes, I see her through your memories. You are here because you wish for me to place her in your or Minerva’s House, do you not?”

 _Yes._ Severus replied. _In all likelihood, she will be placed with the Malfoys, and their son will also be starting this September. Given her past, it would be nice for her to be somewhere with someone she knows, and trusts._

“And you want her somewhere you can keep an eye on her as well.” The Hat added smugly. “You want her close to you, under your wings, as it were, so you can protect her yourself from the Headmaster. Or with Minerva, whom I see is also more than prepared to protect the child. She has grown on you, how very unusual.”

Severus hesitated; the Hat chuckled in his ear.

“I will not repeat any part of this conversation to the Headmaster, not to worry, Professor Snape. I know the Headmaster is prejudice against your House, and I have seen your memories of his interactions with her. I have seen how he refuses to meddle with things he should, and yet he is overly suspicious of this child. As for what House she will be placed in, I will keep your words in mind, but it will truly be up to what I read in hers.”

Severus hadn’t really been expecting anything less. He took the Hat off and returned it to its position on the wall.

“Thank you,” he murmured before exiting in a swirl of black robes, waving his wand behind him to cancel the veiling spell.

He returned to his private potions lab, adjusting the flames beneath the Paternity Potion with a satisfied nod; the color was now a opaque silvery blue. Perfect. It would be ready tonight.

After stirring the potion Severus took a seat at the end of the table to write out two letters to send out, one to the Malfoys, and the other to the Office of Misplaced Children to send a witness – preferably Mr. Williams from the Muggle Liaison Office, who was already working closely on the case – that the Paternity Potion would be ready to be used that night, and setting a meeting at six PM. Later he would track down Minerva and Luna and let them know after lunch – which hopefully the two would _not_ be taking in the Great Hall, just in case Dumbledore finished up early at the Ministry. That prompted him to write a third letter to inform the Headmaster of the change in plans.

That letter was sent to Dumbledore’s office with a wave of the Potion Master’s wand.

The journey up to the Owlery was a quiet one, and he basked in the silence; all too soon the horrid children would be running rampant, shouting, running, dueling and fighting in the corridors, causing way too much noise and mess and trouble. Not something he was looking forward to at all, though having to start yet again with a fresh batch of First Years was worse; he wondered idly if he should start a betting pool with the staff on how many cauldrons would be melted in the First Year class in the first week, and how many injuries would be sent to poor Poppy – he should probably make some more burn paste for her.

He would talk to Minerva about starting the pool.

OoOoO

Minerva and Luna were still in the Library reading – well, Luna was reading, Minerva was putting the finishing touches on some new lesson plans for First and Second Years when the companionable silence was shattered by an impressively loud grumble from Luna’s stomach.

Minerva chuckled. “It is getting on past lunchtime, isn’t it? I take it you’re hungry?”

Luna looked cautiously up from her book. “I’m fine, thank you, Professor.”

The girl’s stomach groaned in protest again as if to prove she was lying.

Minerva set her papers aside. “You have three meals a day here, Luna. You’re allowed to be hungry, and to say that you are.” She smiled, a thought occurring to her. “Come on. I’ll show you a secret, as long as you don’t tell anyone but your closest friends when you start school, ok?”

A secret in the magical school? Luna couldn’t help the grin that broke over her face as she placed a scrap of parchment Minerva had given her to use as a bookmark in her current book and scrambled to her feet. She didn’t know if she’d ever have friends – she never really did have any, not that didn’t want something from her – but if the nice lady Professor who faced down the scary Headmaster with the nice Potions Professor wanted to share a secret of the amazing magical castle with her, she dearly wanted to know it.

Minerva offered her hand to Luna once they were in the corridor outside of the Library. “Only if you wish, Luna. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to.”

Luna only hesitated briefly before slipping her hand into the Professor’s; this was the woman who had removed her shackle, who had touched her shoulder with gentleness she hadn’t felt in years. She was safe.

Minerva’s smile widened, and she led them off to share the secret.

They ended up in a basement corridor, paintings of fruit lining the walls – _huge_ portraits. Some were taller than the Professor!

They stopped in front of one of a bowl of fruit.

“Go on. Tickle the pear.” Minerva whispered, her tone conspiratorial.

Luna looked up at her, suspicious, but did as the Professor suggested. She gasped in surprise when the pear actually _giggled and twitched_ beneath her fingertips as if it could feel her – then again this _was_ a magical castle – before turning into… a door handle.

It ended up being a little too heavy for the slight girl to pull open by herself, so Minerva assisted her. Inside was a _huge_ room, larger than even the Great Hall where they had eaten breakfast, though there were five tables matching the ones there for the four Houses and then the one for the Staff, all set with plates, silverware, and cups. Gigantic fireplaces roared with life along the walls, as well as tables of pots and pans and food in the midst of being prepped. And running around, dashing out into an adjacent room (she suspected an equally large pantry) were many, many small creatures, smaller than even her, with large eyes and ears, and long noses.

“What… what _are_ they?” Luna whispered to Minerva.

Minerva squeezed her hand reassuringly as they stepped inside the kitchens. “They’re House Elves. Their species works for many of the old magical Families as well as here at Hogwarts.” A thought occurred to the Professor, and she knelt down to put herself at eye level with Luna. “I want you to understand two things. The first is you will not be joining them, do you understand?” When Luna nodded, she continued, “and the second is that their species enjoys work. From a certain view, yes, they are slaves. The only way they can be freed is if their master or mistress gives them clothes. But if you offer it to most, they will not want it because they enjoy the work, being helpful and making their people happy. Some will even be insulted by the offer. Does that make sense?”

Luna turned to look at the House Elves as they scurried around. None of the looked unhappy, or hurt, or thin, or abused. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, so she slowly nodded.

“Mistress McGonagall!” chirped one as it rushed over. “What can Gorry be getting you and the young mistress?”

Minerva got back to her feet and rested a gentle hand on the child’s shoulder. “This is Luna, Gorry. We were busy in the Library and missed lunch, and were hoping you still had some leftovers from the meal.”

Gorry beamed. “Of course, mistresses!” It – he? Luna could hear some of the others talking as Gorry lead them over to a side table, and some had higher voices than Gorry did – motioning to the aforementioned side table where a half of a huge sliced beef roast was still steaming hot, as was a partial bowl of mashed potatoes, cut up red potatoes which smelled like they had chives and garlic, a vegetable medley, gravy, and freshly baked bread. There was also juice and tea, as well as brownies and muffins.

“Help yourselves, mistresses!” he snapped a hand, and two chairs and two sets of dishes came sailing out of the closest side chamber.

Minerva motioned for Luna to have a seat. “Take what you want, dear. Afterwards we’ll visit Madame Pomfrey for your midday potions.”

Minerva ended up having to encourage Luna to take more of everything “You’re a growing girl, and there is more than enough food.” before they sat down to eat.

OoOoO

Severus ended up finding Minerva and Luna in the Hospital Wing. Poppy had taken the child behind a privacy screen to apply some of the Essence of Murtlap cream he had made the night before to her scarred back, arm, and face. That was followed by a succession of potions, including an all-around health booster and a bone strengthener. Merlin knew the child had enough poorly healed breaks – thankfully none seemed to need to be completely rebroken, probably thanks to the girl’s magic.

Minerva was standing by one of the windows overlooking the courtyard when he entered, her thoughts seeming to be far away, especially when she actually jumped when he joined her. She turned to look at him questioningly.

“The Paternity Potion will be ready tonight,” he informed her. “I have already sent word to the Malfoys and the Ministry.”

“That was sooner than expected.”

He nodded. “I was able to formulate an additive to speed things up and hopefully get her to her proper family sooner rather than later.” The whole ‘and get her far away from Dumbledore as soon as possible’ went without saying.

“Good. Now we’ll just need to wait for the Ministry to approve the Malfoy’s application for wardship.” She made a face. “Though I suspect Dumbledore will do some meddling while he’s there today to try and get them to deny the Malfoys, just because he can.”

Severus nodded. “I have to agree with you, especially given his actions regarding her, as well as the Potter boy. I have let Mr. Malfoy know that Dumbledore may attempt to object and have other alternates lined up.”

“I have been attempting to figure out what to do for him.” She replied. “Even if the Ministry allowed the Malfoys to take in and adopt Luna, there is no way in Merlin’s name they would let them take in the Boy Who Lived.” She gave him a half smile. “And given my age, I doubt they would let me adopt him.”

“We shall see what we can do and work around.” Replied Severus. “No child should have to sleep in a bloody cupboard.” Not even the son of the bully James Potter. It was still hard for the man to keep in mind that the boy was not his father, and given what the letters had said, he doubted the boy was a spoilt brat as he had assumed all these years.

Not to mention he was Lily’s son, too.

“Severus, was there something you needed?” asked a voice behind them.

Madame Pomfrey had returned with Luna in tow. The child’s visible scarred skin was shiny with the ointment, and she was clutching a black glass jar of the stuff in one hand, and the other hand clutching tightly the wrist of the other arm. She was a few paces behind the Mediwitch, eyes glued to the floor, her skin paler than usual.

“I merely had something to discuss with Minerva.” Severus replied evenly.

“Luna, are you alright?” asked Minerva, concerned.

The child nodded without looking up.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. “Severus, do you think you could brew me up a stronger Essence of Murtlap?” She didn’t say why, and she didn’t have to. The three adults shared a look; the scars were a lot worse than they had originally thought. “I’m out.”

A lie; she didn’t have any, and he knew that.

“Of course.” Severus told her, understanding her runaround. “It’ll take a few days, due to being more tricky, but it can be done. And perhaps the additive I used in the paternity potion can be used in that as well.”

“‘m sorry.”

The soft apology almost went unheard.

“Why are you apologizing, Luna?” Minerva asked, crouching down again in front of the child. “There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

“…causin’ Pr’fessor more work.” Her whole body twitched, as if she was forcing herself not to run away, or flinch.

“It’s not a reason for you to apologize, Luna.” Severus told her. “Madame Pomfrey was asking because she’s out. Making a double batch so you both have some makes no difference.” Another lie, but it did make the child actually look up briefly from her study of the stone floor and meet his gaze before dropping her eyes and nodding.

That somewhat settled, Minerva said, “Severus is here because he has something to tell you.”

Luna looked up at him again.

“The Paternity Potion will be ready tonight as opposed to tomorrow. I was able to cut out a portion of the brewing time. We should know tonight which Family your bloodline comes from.”

Luna’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Minerva smiled. “Yes. Professor Snape isn’t really a person who jokes.” She reached out and made Luna release the tight grip she had on her wrist; her nails had started digging into her skin. “And remember what I told you. If they, for any reason do not want you, or are denied having you, you can stay here with me. I promise.”

OoOoO

“Sir, I have a letter for you from Professor Snape!”

It was midafternoon and raining heavily. Lucius was in his study, reviewing the replies to his letters. So far, it seemed like things were going smoothly for the wardship and adoption of Luna, especially should Snape’s Paternity Potion prove him to be the father instead of his father. He would still fight to take her in, no matter how strange or painful the thought of raising his half-sister as he daughter would prove to be. Merlin help him.

With a sigh Lucius took the letter from Dobby, who disapperated with a quiet ‘pop’.

**Lucius and Narcissa,**

**I am writing to you both to inform you that, due to some adjustments, the Paternity Potion will be ready tonight as opposed to tomorrow afternoon. I hope six PM is a good time for you both to come over and we can proceed with the testing. I have already sent a letter to the Office of Misplaced Children to send a witness of their own. I requested that the witness to be Mr. Williams, but we shall see what they do.**

**If you wish, I don’t think Minerva or Luna would object to Draco coming as well. I will leave that up to the both of you.**

**If this time is not satisfactory, Floo call me. Otherwise I will see you at six PM.**

**Professor Severus Snape.**

 

Lucius found Narcissa and Draco in Narcissa’s study. Draco was being uncharacteristically bookish, his nose buried in his new Potions book. Given, Severus was his Godfather, and both parents had let slip a few times that they hoped he would do the man proud.

Narcissa was penning a letter when he entered. “Lucius?” she asked. Then she caught sight of the letter in his hands. Worried, she continued, “What is it? The Ministry?”

Draco looked up, also worried. “They haven’t denied us, have they, father?”

“It is from Severus, not the Ministry.” Lucius replied, handing the letter to his wife, who read it quickly.

“Is Luna ok?” Draco asked when his parents shared a look.

Lucius didn’t say anything until Narcissa nodded her consent. Then he turned to his son. “Severus was writing to tell us that the Paternity Potion will be ready this evening instead of tomorrow. He was requesting our presence.”

“All of us?” Draco asked hopefully.

Lucius looked down at his son sternly. “You may come with us, but _only_ if you will be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?”

Draco couldn’t help the little bit of excited jumping he did in his chair. “I promise, father, mother, I promise!”

OoOoO

To say that Dumbledore was not in the best of moods when he returned from his visit to the Ministry would be the same as if to say the Weasley twins were only occasional pranksters.

Fudge had yet again managed to bungle things up across the board, and it had taken hours of negotiations to smooth things out with the Americans. After that, his visit to the Office of Misplaced Children and the Child Welfare Office had been far from stellar. It seemed Malfoy had already been in contact with both of them, and the heads of both Offices were going to approve his applications should the paternity test prove positive.

The last thing he wanted was a potentially Dark child being raised by ‘former’ followers of the Voldemort. Oh yes, he had been present when both Lucius and Abraxas gave their testimonies under Veritaserum. Every Potions Master there had ever been claimed there was no way around the Truth Serum.

And yet Dumbledore still didn’t trust Lucius.

He sat down at his desk with a sigh, Fawkes trilling comfort from his stand.

There was a letter on his desk. With a frown he snatched it up and opened it.

 

**Dumbledore, the Paternity Potion will be ready this evening. I have already informed the Malfoys as well as the Ministry. If you wish to be present I cannot stop you, but be warned we will not be happy if you try anything.**

 

It was unsigned, but the Headmaster knew that tight scrawl anywhere as Snape’s. He didn’t like the not-so-veiled threat in the letter, but he supposed he hadn’t been subtle, thinking that his staff would stand behind him as he tried to assure there wasn’t another Dark Lord. As powerful as the child was, anything was possible, and they didn't need a Dark Lady rising to power in a few short years.

He would just have to start going about it with more subtlety.

OoOoO

Six o’clock came far too quickly for Luna as Minerva brushed and plaited her hair, leaving a few feathery tendrils to float around her face. The Transfiguration Professor had found her a pretty pale green skirt, and a lacy white top with long sleeves to hide most of the scars. She even held her hand as they walked to the Headmaster’s office, taking their time.

“Now remember what I said earlier.” Minerva said as they took the winding staircase up to the office. “You’ll be able to stay with me if they will not or cannot take you in. You will never return to the Muggles.”

Luna, to nervous to speak, had merely nodded.

Dumbledore and Severus were waiting for them, as was Harold Williams, who smiled at her. The blond man who had so scared Mrs. Jones was there too, along with a beautiful blonde woman who had to be his wife. Between them, rocking on the balls of his feet, was a blond boy her age. He waved excitedly to her, but calmed somewhat when his mother placed a gentle, chiding hand on his shoulder. Shyly, she waved back, causing the boy to grin widely.

“Well, now that we are all here, let us proceed with the Testing.” Dumbledore said with a smile.

They all gathered around a small table where two clear glass bowls rested, half-full of a royal blue-colored liquid. From his pockets Severus drew out two different small glass vials; Lune recognized the smooth-sided one as the one he had put her blood into.

Severus unscrewed the square vial first, dropping two drops of blood into each of the bowls, causing the liquid to emit silver sparks before turning to a deep forest green. Next, he took the vial of Luna’s blood. He looked up briefly, meeting the child’s wide-eyed gaze and gave her a reassuring smile before he added two drops of her blood to each of the potions. Both shot out red sparks, more than when he had added Lucius’ blood before the potion turned clear as water.

“Well, Professor Snape?” Harold asked eagerly. “What are the results?”

Severus looked from Luna to Lucius. “It’s a match.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Brit Picks?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Past abuse

The silence in Dumbledore’s office was deafening. All of the adults trading looks, especially Lucius and Narcissa, one mainly of relief; they wouldn’t have to raise Lucius’ half sister. Not that that would have prevented them from taking her into their home and family, but it still would have made things a little more… stressful.

“Yes!” Draco was the one who finally broke the silence, jumping in place in his excitement, a wide grin on his face as he turned to his parents. “Does that mean Luna gets to come and live with us?”

Narcissa placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “It means that she’s family, Draco. We still must wait for the Ministry to give us permission to take Luna in as our Ward and then proceed with the adoption.”

“Actually,” Harold said with a smile for Luna and Draco, “I’ve been given permission by the Child Welfare Office and Office of Misplaced Children that upon a positive match result that the Malfoys have permission to take Luna home tonight, should both the Malfoy family and Luna be agreeable, and go into the Ministry in the morning to finalize the Wardship paperwork.”

Draco didn’t jump that time – Narcissa’s hand was still weighing heavily on his shoulder, a silent reminder of his promise to be on his best manners – but he still shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking between the adults and Luna with growing excitement.

Luna looked hesitantly from Lucius and Narcissa to Severus and Minerva; the former gave the girl a small smile, and the latter put her arms around Luna’s slim shoulders before turning to Lucius, raising a single eyebrow in silent question as well as a nudge.

Lucius felt ashamed – and like a dolt. Nothing like having your former most-feared Professor turned probably ally looking at you with disappointment. He didn’t even need to share another look with his wife before he stepped forward and knelt in front of Luna.

“Would you like to come home with me and my family? Now your family, too.”

“Please say yes, please say yes!” Draco pleaded, unable to contain himself any longer. “I even helped get your room ready!”

Everyone say the surprise on Luna’s face. “…my room?”

Lucius stuffed down the anger her shock triggered in him. “Yes, Luna. A room of your very own, yours and yours alone.”

“And if you don’t like the colors we can change them!” Draco continued excitedly. “Mother showed me how! After we get you your wand I’m sure she can teach you how, too!”

Luna couldn’t help but smile at her – cousin? – ‘s excitement. “If… if you wouldn’t mind…” she hesitated, eyes flickering between Lucius and Narcissa worriedly.

“You don’t have to go with _them_ if you don’t want to, child.” Dumbledore stated from behind his desk. “The choice is yours.”

Luna refused to look at the Headmaster and continued her sentence as if he hadn’t spoken. “…I would like to go to your house.”

Lucius held out a hand to her to shake. “We would be delighted to have you come to life with us, Luna, and become a part of our family.” He got to his feet.

Severus, the drama finished, placed the results of the Paternity potion for Harold to take back to the Child Welfare Office, waving his wand over the two open vials to settle a Stasis Spell over the results. They would be keeping the results until the adoption hearing, as well as for their general records, proof that Luna was the child of Lucius Malfoy.

“Luna, would you like to return to the library briefly to fetch the books we were reading to take with you? You can return them at the start of term.” Minerva asked the girl. “We also need to stop by the Hospital Wing and collect your potions, and any of the clothes you would like to take with you.”

“I can fetch her potions while you go to the library.” Severus offered as he handed the vials to Harold. “I need to bring Madame Pomfrey the strengthened Essence of Murtlap from my Lab at any rate.”

“Can we come with?” Draco asked excitedly, breaking free of his mother’s grasp to rush over to stand by Luna. “I’d really love a peek at the castle!”

Minerva smiled. “I don’t see the harm. You all may join us, if you wish. We will meet Professor Snape at the Hospital Wing.”

Dumbledore came out from behind his desk, stop Narcissa when she went to join her husband and child – no, children. “Make sure you and your husband are quite sure you wish to follow through on the adoption, Narcissa.” He murmured, pretending he couldn’t feel Lucius glaring holes in the back of his head. “I will have some alternatives lines up, so you need not worry about her returning to a Muggle household or orphanage.”

“We’ve made our decision, and we’re sticking to it.” Narcissa informed him icily. “And we both would appreciate it if you would stop attempting to change our minds. I also strongly recommend you stop harassing our daughter. I’d hate to have to buy up some of the ads in the _Daily Prophet_ and publish some more sordid details of your past.”

She brushed by him without another word.

Draco had seized Luna’s hand at some point, not noticing her flinch at the sudden physical contact, but relaxing when he tugged her forward to meet his mother. “Luna, this is my mother!”

“I’m sure she’s figured that out, Draco dear.” Narcissa’s tone was chiding, but her smile was full of warmth. “Luna, my husband has told me a lot about you.”

Luna could see the warmth of the woman’s eyes, and the kindness as she looked between her and her son. “It – It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Draco snorted. “There’s no need to be so formal with Mother, Luna.”

“We can discuss names at home, Draco.” Lucius said. “For now, let’s accompany Professor McGonagall to the Library.” He turned to address Harold. “Mr. Williams, thank you for taking time away from your own family to be here tonight. I will see you in the morning after we stop by the Ministry to file the Wardship and Adoption paperwork.”

“Sounds wonderful!” Harold said cheerfully. “I will see you then. Professor Dumbledore, may I have use of your fire?”

Dumbledore waved a hand towards the roaring fireplace. “Of course, Mr. Williams. Have a wonderful rest of your night. There is Floo powder in the copper dish on the mantle.”

Harold looked over at Luna. “I will see you tomorrow, then, Luna. Believe me when I say you’re in good hands with the Malfoys.”

With a cheerful wave for the two children, Harold was gone in a flash of green flames.

Lucius motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

“Actually, Lucius, if you could join me, I’d be very appreciative.” Severus interrupted, giving the blond man a meaningful look.

Lucius frowned, but nodded. “Very well.” He turned to his wife. “I will see you in a bit.”

Minerva led the way for their little procession down the circular staircase and through the halls, quietly conversing with Narcissa, leaving Draco and Luna to trail behind them; Draco still hadn’t released Luna’s hand.

“What’s it been like, staying here?” he asked, head whipping around, trying to see everything all at once.

She shrugged. “Only been here a little more than one day. It’s been nice, though. I got to have a hot shower, sleep in a bed, and eat real food. And the Library is amazing!”

Draco had been warned by his Father not to draw too much attention to Luna’s difficult past, explaining that it had been hard enough for her having to live it, imagine how it would be for people to keep remarking on it. So instead he said, “And that’s how it’ll be at our house, I promise! And we have a library, too. Not as big as the Hogwarts one, but you’ll still find loads of books to read!”

Luna was skeptical, but didn’t say a word about it. “Are you excited to be going to school here?” she asked instead.

“Oh, yes!” he nodded emphatically. “I only got my wand a week ago, and I’ve been able to do a few of the basic spells in my schoolbooks, as well as the Color Charm and Scouring Charm Mother taught me when we were preparing your room. And I’ve been helping Father with potions forever.”

At that moment a ghost dressed in silvery monk robes crossed between them and the adults, waving cheerfully at the children as he went on his way.

“A ghost!” Draco whispered to her excitedly. “I’ve never seen one before!”

Luna giggled at his antics.

Could they… could they maybe be friends? He wasn’t teasing her, or hurting her, or laughing at her. He wasn’t even staring – much – at her scars, like most people did. The others just didn’t look at her at all.

Maybe.

OoOoO

Narcissa kept an eye on the children, watching as Draco talked animatedly to the quiet child. Seeing them next to each other, it was rather plain they were related. Pale skin and pale hair, high cheekbones, and light-colored eyes.

“They seem to be getting on rather well.” Minerva said, looking behind them just in time to see the Fat Friar float on by, waving cheerfully at the two children. “I hope he’s able to help her out of her shell.”

“I think he will, with time.” Narcissa agreed. “Lucius and I chose to allow Draco to be a child, to be open and expressive with himself and his emotions.” She shuddered. “I hate to think of the kind of child he’d be right now if we had been forced to raise him as we were raised.”

The Transfiguration Professor nodded grimly; she remember how both Lucius and Narcissa had been while at Hogwarts, and a lot of other Pureblood children. They were _children_ for Merlin’s sake! Let them be as such!

“How has she been while here?” Narcissa asked as they climbed a set of non-moving stairs.

Minerva sighed. “Quiet. Afraid. She’s still a child within, despite the more mature exterior she uses to stay unnoticed.”

“Unnoticed means less beatings.” Narcissa said softly. “Less yelling. Being ignored is better than being abused.”

“Sadly, yes.” Minerva agreed. “But she is also curious, inquisitive, and smart. She will so herself and your family proud with her learning.”

Narcissa looked back again, seeing the children pause briefly to look at a painting of a water dragon. “I know.”

The children seemed to have realized they had caused the two witches to stop, and jogged to catch up.

“Sorry!” said Draco breathlessly. “There’s just so much to look at!”

The women chuckled.

“That there is, Mr. Malfoy.” Minerva agreed. “But perhaps you can save your gawking for September? We would be doing best if we get to the Library.”

Draco nodded sheepishly, glancing over at Luna, who was studying the floor. “C’mon, we’re almost there, aren’t we? You said it was huge!”

Luna looked up when he tugged her hand. “It’s just around the corner – ” she started to say, before Draco took off with a yelp of excitement, pulling Luna along behind him.

OoOoO

As soon as the door closed behind the two men and they were in the safety of Severs’ Potions Lab, Lucius demanded, “What is it now, Severus? Going to rub the results in my face?”

Snape whirled around to face him. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He pulled a folded piece of paper and handed to the other man. “Mr. Williams snuck this to me when you and your family arrived in his office. I believe it is regarding Harry.”

Lucius, curious, unfolded the letter.

**_Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Malfoy,_ **

****

**_You all have asked for me to keep you in the look regarding my investigation into young Harry Potter. I have already discovered a great deal, and am appalled by what I have found._ **

**_Harry Potter attends a Muggle Public school, and has on several occasions been sent to the nurse’s office with bruises on his face or arms, for being sick, for being overly thin, or on one memorable occasion with a broken wrist._ **

**_His supposed guardians have always brushed off the injuries, stating that Harry is always picking fights, is overly clumsy, refusing to eat what they feed him, or that they were unaware of how he had been injured._ **

**_His Guardians, in case any of you were unaware, is the late Lilly Potter’s sister, Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon Dursley. They have a son Harry’s age as well._ **

**_I have some contacts who are probing deeper into these glossed-over issues, and have been sent a copy of one of the letters containing the address for the ‘Cupboard Under the Stairs’._ **

**_When I further have some news, I will make you all aware of it. I am hoping for a positive outcome for young Harry, and hope we will be able to get him placed into a better suited home and family. Who that will be is as of yet unknown, but I encourage all of you to put your heads together and think of some possibilities other than the Dursleys._ **

**_Not that any of you would be foolish enough to do so, but I will say it nonetheless: Keep Dumbledore out of this. He is the one who placed Harry with his Aunt and her unpleasant family. We do not need him meddling in this as he is attempting to do with Luna._ **

**_Harold Williams._ **

Lucius read the letter twice before folding it and handing it back to Severus. “You were friends with Lily, were you not? Did you ever meet her sister?”

“Yes.” Severus replied shortly, his lip curling in disgust. “She was jealous of Lily’s powers to the point of hatred. I would never place a magical child with her. And Minerva has spoken with me in regards to the rest of the family, stating that she argued against the placement after observing the family, but Dumbledore ignored her worries.”

Lucius sighed. “I do not like the man, but I cannot seeing him place any child, let along his precious Boy Who Lived into such an abusive home life and allow it to continue for ten years.”

“They _are_ related by blood,” Severus said slowly. “Perhaps Blood Magic of some sort.”

The Pureblood man nodded. “I have been thinking the same thing, though what little research I have been able to do up to this point I have yet to find any Blood Magic which sounds like something Dumbledore would find useful in this instance.”

Severus remained quiet as he took a cooled potion and with a wave of his wand sent the majority of the semi-solid mess into a black stone jar. Then he handed it to Lucius. “Here. This is a strengthened Essence of Murtlap ointment for Luna; Poppy didn’t believe a standard Essence would do the job.”

Lucius took it with a nod of thanks. “I… appreciate it. What do I owe you for this?” he waved the jar. “I know Murtlap isn’t overly expensive to make, but it’s more than a few Sickles.”

“It’s for Luna.” Said Severus quietly. “Not for you. I don’t want anything in return.” Then his eyes snapped up to the blond’s. “Just take care of her as if – ” he caught himself, and smirked. “Well, I was going to say ‘as if she were your own’, but then again, we just found out that she _is_ in fact yours.”

“That she is.” Lucius said stiffly. “But she isn’t to know that until Narcissa and I have agreed upon it.”

Severus’ smirk stayed in place. “Of course. I hadn’t been going to assume otherwise, Mr. Malfoy.” He motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

The two men found Minerva and Narcissa – who was holding a small pouch most likely containing the potions for Luna – talking with Madame Pomfrey while Draco was helping Luna pack a large messenger bag with books and a few stray articles of colorful clothing.

The Hospital Wing Matron shook her finger at Lucius. “Now you take good care of Luna.” She said sternly. “Make sure she takes all of her potions, and eats more than a few bites, but don’t push her to eat too much yet, we don’t need her making herself sick! She is underweight, and getting her up to where she should be will take some time.”

The fact she didn’t demand that he take good care of Luna in general was… oddly touching for the former Death Eater, so he found himself smiling. “We will do as you have asked, Madame Pomfrey. She will return in September in much better health than she is now.”

“Good.” Madame Pomfrey nodded decisively. “Now, if you would like, I do have a small Linked Apparation Point in my office.”

Minerva turned to stare at the shorter woman. “How did you manage that?” she whispered. “Dumbledore has never mentioned it to me.”

The matron shrugged. “I thought the staff knew; it’s for emergencies only, of course, mainly used for Apparating someone beyond my healing levels to St. Mungos, but it also is linked to the Atrium at Ministry.”

“But what is to stop anyone wishing harm to the children from using one of those placed to come here through either of those places?” Narcissa asked sharply.

Poppy pulled an oddly-shaped piece of metal from underneath her shirt, hanging around her neck on a leather thong. “Without this in it’s proper place, the Point is unusable. And should someone take it off of me, they’d have to know which slot to put it in.”

Confused, but somewhat placated, Narcissa nodded, though her brow was still furrowed in worry and confusion. “I… see.” She turned to the children, who were sitting side by side, paging through a book. “Draco, Luna, it’s time for us to leave.”

As soon as the book was put into the bag, Draco chivalrously heaved it onto his own shoulder, shaking his head when Luna attempted to argue with him, and led the way over to the adults.

Madame Pomfrey crouched down in front of the two children. “Now, have a question for the two of you. How good are you at keeping secrets?”

Luna shrugged. Draco made a face, and looked at his parents, hesitantly saying, “It depends who I’m keeping it from.”

Poppy seemed to understand. “Oh not to worry, Mr. Malfoy. Your parents and Luna will be in on the secret too. Do you think you can keep it as well?”

Excited – and relieved, he never had been able to keep any sort of secret from his parents – Draco nodded. “I can keep it, then!”

She straightened. “Excellent. Follow me, please.”

She led them into her large office, taking out her wand, and tapping three bricks. After a brief moment over fifty of the bricks seemed to flip over, revealing the exact same indent.

“Which brick is the lock changes at least once a day.” Madame Pomfrey explained. “If you try even once to use it in the wrong one, you get shocked hard enough to knock you out for at least twelve hours.”

Luna’s eyes were wide as she listened; Draco was grinning.

Behind them, the four adults nodded in approval.

“But.. how then do _you_ know which is the right one?” demanded Draco, looking at the bricks. They all looked the same to him, other than varying slightly in color, as all of the bricks in the room did.

Madame Pomfrey just smiled mysteriously. “ _That_ is a secret, Mr. Malfoy, that even Dumbledore himself doesn’t know.” She winked at them.

“Magic is so bloody awesome!” Draco whispered loudly to Luna.

“Language, Draco.” Lucius said sternly. “You know better.”

Draco sighed dramatically as he adjusted the strap of the messenger bag on his shoulder. “Yes, Father.”

Madame Pomfrey waved them into the space in front of the bricks. “You’ll have to go to the Atrium, and then onwards.” She told the two adults as she pressed the pendant into one of the bricks. “If you have any need for me, or have any questions, don’t hesitate to Owl or Floo me, understand?” when the adult Malfoys nodded, she turned her attention to Luna. “It was wonderful to meet you, Luna, and I can’t wait to see you back here in September!”

Luna smiled shyly. “Th-Thank you for helping me, Madame Pomfrey,” she said softly. “And for the hot shower, and… everything.” She looked at Minerva and Severus. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Not a problem at all, dear. I will see you September First!” Minerva told her with a nod.

Severus merely inclined his head before exchanging a look with Lucius which said _I’ll be in touch._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I wanted to post something after it being so long. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mention of past child abuse

Lucius took Draco’s hand while Narcissa held Luna’s small hand in her own. They clustered together into the faintly marked corner of the Point, and Dispparated away from Hogwarts, barely taking a second to appear within the Atrium of the Ministry before Disapparating away.

It was dusk when they four Malfoys landed within the courtyard of the stone walls encircling Malfoy Manor, the sun only barely visible in the west, streaking the sky with bits of color as night began to fall, but still more than enough light to show the grandeur of the Manor.

“This… this is your _house?!_ ” Luna squeaked, her eyes huge as she stared at the monstrosity of a family ‘house’, mouth hanging open.

Lucius could understand her shock, having seen the size of a lot of Muggle homes when he had gone with Minerva and Mr. Williams to rescue Luna; the Jones residence could most likely fit within the main structure of the Manor at least a dozen times, if not more. “It’s a very old Manor belonging to my Family for many generations.” he explained. “We’re very… well-off.”

“It’s just our home.” Draco said, as if everyone lived in a house of such size. “Now yours, too!”

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa had the heart to remind either child that they still needed to attend the hearing at the Ministry to be granted full legal guardianship of Luna, especially when Draco, still manly carrying Luna’s stuffed bookbag, seized the girl’s hand and took off towards the main entrance, feet clattering on the smooth, gray stone path.

“Slow down, Draco!” Narcissa called. “We will do this as a family.”

Lucius glanced over at his wife, a bit startled at her slip-up, but she either didn’t notice, or was ignoring him, her eyes on the children. He couldn’t say he blamed her, though. The fact that they had managed to have Draco was a miracle. But as two Purebloods from a long line of Purebloods, to be able to have two children? It wasn’t likely, unless they wanted them to turn out as mad as Narcissa’s sister Bellatrix, or her cousin Sirius.

Draco sighed theatrically, slowing their pace so his parents could catch up, though he was practically vibrating with barely restrained energy and excitement, skipping in place until Lucius and Narcissa _finally_ caught up with them, making his mother chuckle.

Once the slow-moving adults had caught up with them the group proceeded towards the two-story sized black oak doors, inlayed with a gigantic silver ‘M’. The doors swung inwards at a gentle touch from Lucius into the large white marble foyer. On either side, spaced about every five meters on the dark-paneled walls were stone sconces holding glowing crystal orbs in place of flames which lit up on their own as the four proceeded inwards, the doors closing of their own accord behind them. Artfully arrangements of flowers in priceless vases rested on small cherry wood tables along the hall as well from the gardens and Narcissa’s private greenhouse.

The passed open doors which led to formal sitting rooms, a huge ballroom with attached gardens (not the private ones), the formal dining hall – which looked as if it could seat at least sixty people if not more – and other darkened rooms.

Everything was so orderly, stiff, cold, and _clean._

But they completely bypassed all of that, and instead heading to a _huge_ staircase covered in emerald carpet which was so clean and bright it looked brand new, which lead to the second floor. This floor, at least, was more inviting than the first floor.

Immediately to the right was another carpeted staircase hugging the wall which led to the third floor, but Draco tugged Luna down the hallway instead, leading her deeper into the Manor.

A roaring fire was in the fireplace of the first room he stopped at. “This is our sitting room,” he said. “We spend a lot of evenings in here when we’ve no guests.” Before Luna could do more than catch sight of more relaxed and comfortable couches and chairs, a chess set on a table, and bookshelves, he pulled her away.

Next he pointed out the family dining room, only large enough to hold fifteen people, fireplaces on either end, and windows between, showing the last of the setting sun.

“The kitchens, cellar, and House Elf quarters are in the basement,” Draco explained when Luna glanced around. “Magic brings the food directly to the table!”

They continued on.

“Those are Mother and Father’s private studies,” he said a few moments later, pointing at two dark-stained doors at the end of another hallway. “They have other ones downstairs for public meetings. The library is around the corner of that hallway.”

Draco then led Luna up a separate staircase to the third floor, Narcissa and Lucius silently trailing behind, allowing their son to give the tour to Luna.

 _To his half-sister,_ Lucius’ mind hissed, sounding creepily like his father, disgusted and disdainful. _You’re taking in some dirty half-blood, some Mudblood whore’s spawn!_  

The Malfoy Patriarch ignored it. Luna and Draco would both do him and Narcissa proud. It didn’t matter who Luna’s mother was (though Lucius planned on finding out). She was his, theirs, and that was all that mattered now.

 “This,” Draco said dramatically with a wide wave of his hand to encompass the whole third floor, “is our private living quarters. The fourth floor is gardens for potion ingredients and food and herbs for the kitchens. I’ll show you that tomorrow.” Draco couldn’t help but excitedly tug Luna to the door of her suite, barely pausing to point out the door to his own as they breezed on by to hers across the hall and down a few paces. “This one is yours!”

Luna, who had been utterly silent up until then, hesitantly reached for the ornate brass handle before withdrawing her hand to her chest and pulled the other out of Draco’s grasp to do the same. She looked first at Draco, and then back at the adults. “Really?” she whispered. “But this… this is where your family sleeps.”

“Why should that matter?” Draco scoffed before either of his parents could respond. “It’s where both we and our guests sleep. It’s not like you’re a House Elf and will sleep in the b –” he caught himself, recalling the mistreatment Luna had suffered that his parents had glossed over, and wanted to kick himself (or better, the bullies who had been so cruel to Luna). “No. You sleep up here with us. Besides, Mother and I prepared them special for you.”

“Them?” repeated Luna faintly, confused.

Without any further ado, Draco took Luna’s hand again and opened the door with the other.

OoOoO

It had been Lucius’ complete intention to give the basic tour of the Manor himself, but then Draco – who had yet to let go of Luna’s hand – didn’t give him the chance. It was obvious by her wide, staring eyes that the girl was completely overwhelmed, but seemed mildly at ease with her talkative half-brother – at least for the moment. She seemed content to be dragged all around the house, listening to his words… right up until Draco proudly led her to the door to her quarters.

Her shock at having rooms on the same floor as the rest of them (and even more sadly, probably at being given an actual room at all) made fury burn in his veins; out of the corner of his eye he saw Narcissa’s mouth tighten in her own anger. Even Draco seemed angry, though he hid it poorly, but Lucius supposed that could be a good thing. It was quite likely that it had been a very long time since anyone had shown rage on Luna’s behalf rather than directed at her, adult or child. Draco visibly collected himself before grabbing Luna’s hesitant hand (she had pulled away to wrap her arms around herself) and pulled her into the main living area of her quarters, the adults following behind.

The House Elf Narcissa had assigned to Luna (Willow) had already started fires in both the main and bedroom fireplaces, keeping the whole suite comfortably warm, and aiding the orbs in bringing enough light to the rooms; the orbs on their private living floors gave off a warm glow, as opposed to the cool light on the main level. The light showed the bookshelves which immediately caught Luna’s eye, as did the comfortable window seat, which overlooked the western private gardens and gave them all a lovely view of the last of the sunset’s colors.

Sometime after Lucius had left, Narcissa and Draco had managed to add a balcony as well.

“That’s the bathroom,” Draco informed Luna excitedly, pointing at one of the doors. “You can have some of my bubblebath if you want until we can get you your own! The other door goes to your bedroom. I helped Mother pick out the bed! And I did all of the colors, too! I can show you how to change them once we get your wand. And there’s loads more room for books and toys and whatever else you want to get!”

Narcissa joined the children, kneeling next to them. “Luna, dear?” she reached up to wipe away an apparent tear from the girl’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Luna shook her head wordlessly, her free arm wrapped tightly around her torso, eyes once again locked on the fern-colored carpet.

Lucius came level with his wife. “Luna? What’s the matter?”

Luna was chewing her lip. “What…” she trailed off, her voice hoarse. “What do I… need to do…”

Knowing where this was going, Lucius swallowed a growl. “What we will require of you, Luna, is to keep your rooms neat, to do any reading Narcissa or I will assign to bring you up to where others in your Year will be, and to do any and all assignments your professors at school require of you. Barring any chores you’re assigned due to discipline, that is all.”

Despite the fact she had yet to look up at any of them, both Lucius and Narcissa could see the disbelief and shock warring on her face.

“I’ll bet you’ll get in far less trouble than me!” Draco put in, gentling swinging their clasped hands. “I tend to get bored easily when reading, so I usually get assigned even _more_ reading! And last year, I didn’t wait for Father before I went flying, and I had to dust and polish _all_ of the banisters on _all_ of the staircases! It took forever!”

Luna’s lips twitched slightly in amusement at his dramatics.

“You will never, ever be denied food, or be locked away.” Lucius continued. “On occasion, Draco has been denied sweets for a period of time, but that is all. You will never be struck, abused, or forced to do certain things. I promise you that.”

Draco looked mildly confused (and worried) at the last statement of his Father, but managed to hold his tongue, though his face did color in anger, even if he didn’t know the particulars. He could tell enough that whatever ‘certain things’ were, they were doing the dishes or polishing all of the banisters in the house.

“Luna, you’re going to be Family to us, and us to you.” Narcissa said gently.

Luna sniffed, and was biting her lip so hard Lucius was surprised she wasn’t bleeding.

“Luna?” Draco asked. “May I give you a hug?”

Luna looked up at him, surprised by his request, but nodded after a moment.

Draco wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders and pulled her gently against him, frowning at his parents over her shoulder, especially when he felt scars beneath Luna’s shirt. “It’s ok.” he told her. “It’s ok to be confused, and upset. All those other people you lived with who were mean to you were rubbish. We won’t ever be like that, I promise! You’re family, and we care for and love our family!”

The hug and his words seemed to be the last straw for Luna, who, in the arms of her brother, burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA so long! Hopefully it won't ever be so long again!
> 
> Trigger Warning: reference to child abuse, sexual abuse, mild panic attack

 

 

It was all too much.

Being taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son Draco seemed to be so far a good thing. They did not seem to be like Mrs. Jones, always angry. They were like her, so hopefully they wouldn’t be mad at her if she accidentally used her… magic. It was still an odd thought, that her magic was normal, that _she_ was normal, not a freak, or a demon, or possessed. That alone made Luna feel like she would do anything for them, even behave for Mr. Malfoy the way Mr. Alex had wanted her to behave. Anything to not be yet again returned like she was broken.

In the background of Dumbledore’s office she heard the Headmaster state she didn’t have to go with the Malfoys, but any treatment they gave her had to be better than the feeling of someone picking apart her brain with a rusted wire brush and pliers like she got whenever he was near her, even when she didn’t meet his gaze. So she stated she would go with the Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy was an excitable child, Luna decided. But he was nice to her, even going so far to hold hands with her and trying to not stare at the scars on her face. He stared with awe at the castle as they walked to the Library, amazed as she had been yesterday. Even when the Fat Friar crossed their path, waving cheerfully as he continued on his way, Draco exclaimed it was the first time he had ever seen a ghost.

Luna didn’t dare tell him or anyone else that she had been seeing ghosts all her life, especially at the orphanage and then at Mr. Alex’s house, especially when one of the latter ones… no. She refused to let herself think about that.

After they had gathered the books Professor McGonagall had said she could borrow from the Library until she returned in September into a spare bookbag, Draco insisted on carrying it for her they headed to the Hospital Wing to meet up with Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape He had in hand the potions she had to take, burdening her new owners – family? Maybe? If she was lucky…. – with her care, especially after Madam Pomfrey told Mr. Malfoy to look after her and make sure she took her medicines. She thought about arguing, explaining that she was fine, she could work and clean and cook and anything else without them as she had previously with all the other families who had had her but the long-engrained obedience of the rule ‘don’t argue’! was too much a part of her for her to say anything.

Mrs. Malfoy took her hand, and the walls of the Hospital Wing vanished. They briefly appeared in a long, large black stone room lined with fireplaces and what looked like some kind of huge golden monument at one end before they disappeared again. The whole Apparation and Disapparation means of transportation felt quite odd, Luna thought as they landed again, this time at the Malfoy’s house – well, outside of it. It was _gigantic_. Not as big as Hogwarts was, but still much, much bigger than any of the homes she had stayed at, even the orphanage.

How was she going to keep a place this huge clean, all alone? She would do her best, she had to. Otherwise, they would tire of her, become angry and hit her, or lock her up, or get rid of her, or worse. Luna didn’t want to try and imagine what would happen if things got that bad, and where she could end up, so she did her best to pay attention as Draco led the way through the house, pointing out all of the rooms and what their use was.

The mention of House Elves made Luna grateful that it seemed she wouldn’t have to keep this whole huge place clean alone, but that also left free time, and free time when she wasn’t cleaning meant one of two things: being locked up or spending time alone with Mr. Malfoy and his friends.

“That’s my room!” Draco exclaimed, but instead of going in and showing her how nice his room was, and the adults explaining what would be expected of her if she ever wanted to earn something even remotely close, he tugged her a little was down the hall, to a dark-stained door with a brass handle on the opposite side of the hall than Draco’s room.

“This one is yours!”

Luna slowly started to reach for the handle but stopped herself. No. Luna had to have heard him wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself, preparing to be berated for ever thinking she would be allowed to live on the same floor as the family, or for thinking she would be allowed to have a room at all.

But no one said anything.

Hesitantly, she asked, “Really?” she looked at Draco, not daring to look back at the adults, afraid if she did, she’d lose her nerve. “But this… this is where your family sleeps.”

Perhaps Draco didn’t realize she wasn’t like him?

She waited for Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy to correct their son.

“Why should that matter?” Draco scoffed. “It’s where both we and our guests sleep. It’s not like you’re a House Elf and will sleep in the b – ” he stopped himself, and seemed to be angry, though Luna wasn’t sure at whom. He continued, “No. You sleep up here with us. Besides, Mother and I prepared them special for you.”

Them? She had to have heard him wrong, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Them?”

Draco took her hand again, and pushed the door open.

It was the most beautiful room Luna had ever seen.

A fire was roaring in the fireplace against one wall, and in front of it were two very comfortable-looking chairs with an end table between them. There was floor to ceiling windows along one wall, broken up only by a door and a window seat. Large bookshelves lined the other walls, mostly empty, to her disappointment. Two doors were on either side of the fireplace, which according to Draco led to her bedroom and her own private bathroom. He even said they would get her more books, and even toys as he placed the bookbag onto a nearby chest.

She hadn’t had an actual toy since Bunny.

It was all way, way too much.

The sheer size of the Malfoy house, that they were being so nice to her, that they weren’t mocking her for her scars, or her past – which the adults at least seemed to know, to her shame – and then to be given a room, no, _rooms_ , and that they were with the rest of the family, not in the basement, or outside, and on top of all that they were promising to never hurt her, or starve her, or… anything else?

Mrs. Malfoy knelt down next to her. “Luna, dear?” she wiped a tear from Luna’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Luna didn’t know what to say, but lying would only get her into trouble. All she could manage was to shake her head, the arm not in Draco’s grasp wrapped automatically around her stomach.

“Luna?” Mr. Malfoy asked, coming over to stand behind his wife. “What’s the matter?”

He was someone she couldn’t disobey, or ignore. She had to answer. She had to know. “What… What do I…need to do…”

Her voice caught, and she couldn’t finish.

For some reason, her inability to give a proper response didn’t anger Mr. Malfoy, though he did clench his jaw briefly before he knelt down on one knee next to his wife. “What we will require of you, Luna, is to keep your rooms neat, to do any reading Narcissa or I will assign to bring you up to where others in your Year will be, and to do any and all assignments your Professors at school require of you. Barring any chores you’re assigned due to discipline, that is all.”

That was it? That couldn’t be it. Was this a test? What was she supposed to say, or do? Was she supposed to do… that… in front of the rest of his family?

Her cheeks flushed with shame and embarrassment.

“I’ll bet you’ll get in far less trouble than me!” Draco said, interrupting Luna’s spiraling thoughts and gently swinging their clasped hands. “I tend to get bored easily when reading, so I usually get assigned even  _more_  reading! And last year, I didn’t wait for Father before I went flying, and I had to dust and polish  _all_  of the banisters on  _all_  of the staircases! It took forever!”

Luna giggled wetly, seeing he was being overly dramatic for her.

She wasn’t supposed to be a burden to the family, even the children. Was she going to get into trouble for this?

“You will never, ever be denied food, or be locked away.” M. Malfoy continued, drawing her gaze up from the floor. “On occasion, Draco has been denied sweets for a period of time, but that is all. You will never be struck, abused, or forced to do _certain_ _things_. I promise you that.”

She had heard that before, more than once – to the point she had lost count. Well, more like she

Was it wrong of her to hope?

“Luna, you’re going to be Family to us, and us to you.” Mrs. Malfoy said gently.

Family? She hadn’t had a true family since Grandma and Grandpa Pond. No one had even promised or even said that to her. Even Mr. Alex had used different terms.

She could barely hold back the tears when Draco asked if he could give her a hug. And after he wrapped his arms around, after he felt the scars on her back and didn’t pull away in disgust but instead tightened his arms, she couldn’t hold them back any longer.

OoOoO

Narcissa placed a hand on the crying child’s back in comfort, noticing when Lucius’ hand twitched to do the same, but held himself back, more than likely remember Severus’ earlier statement along with Luna’ question. The gentle touch of the blonde woman seemed to only worsen Luna’s sobs, who was attempting to apologize through her tears.

“It’s ok, Luna.” Draco murmured in her ear. “It’s ok to cry. We’re right here.”

Suddenly the girl’s legs gave out, and only Draco’s arms around her body kept Luna from falling into a heap. Instead, he dropped to his knees, wide eyes staring at his parents over her shoulder as her body went limp.

“Mother? Father? Is she ok?”

Narcissa waved her wand over the prone child as her son adjusted the small girl in his arms, her head still on his shoulder. A piece of paper sprang from the end of her wand.

“Exhaustion both physical and magical, and emotional drainage.” Lucius read over his wife’s shoulders. He sighed. “We’d best put her to bed, I doubt she’ll wake up until the morning. I’m sure missing one meal after missing so many won’t do her much more harm. The potions we can spell into her stomach, and you can put the ointment onto her scars.”

Narcissa nodded in agreement and moved to levitate Luna when Lucius physically picked her up without batting an eye and turned for the bedroom, the orbs lighting themselves as they entered.

“Mother? What will happen to the people who hurt her?” Draco asked quietly before he and Narcissa followed Lucius, his eyes on the doorway to the bedroom. “They’re going to get into trouble for hurting her, aren’t they?”

The Malfoy Matriarch sighed. If only the situations were that simple. “Because they’re Muggle and she isn’t, things aren’t as easy to deal with as if they were both Magical, or both Muggle. But your Father and Mr. Williams are already working on it. They will be dealt with, one way or another, for what they have done.”

Good!” Draco replied fiercely. “She’s so nice. I don’t understand how anyone could be mean to her.” He looked up at his mother. “I won’t let them!”

Narcissa embraced her son. “Good, Draco. I fear things may be hard for her, and for both of you at school. You will need all the friends you can get. You must stand together and guard each other’s backs. Seek allies wherever you can, regardless of their House. I fear things will get much worse.”

Narcissa took her son’s hand and joined Lucius, who had set Luna down and was spelling the potions into her stomach, the vials open on the bedside table, on which also rested a reading lamp, a night crystal…

… and a stuffed rabbit with a green ribbon tied around its throat, and around its neck hung a leather thong with a dragon claw pendant.

“Oh Lucius, you read my mind!” Narcissa exclaimed when she saw. “They’re perfect!”

Draco noticed what his mother was looking at. “Did she used to have things like that? What happened to them?”

Narcissa seated herself on the foot of the bed. “We’re not sure, Draco. Most likely one of her previous homes got rid of them when they were angry at her.”

Anger colored Draco’s pale features, but he managed to hold his tongue. He looked down at the girl, able to stare at her scars without making her self-conscious or being rude. The skin was puckered in places, tight in others. Most of it was pale, despite her time spent outside, making them stand out even more. He sat without noticing, reaching up to touch her scarred cheek. The scars were soft under his fingers, and he could feel the individual ridged on them and he trailed his finger down her cheek and neck.

Behind Draco, Lucius moved to stop his son but halted when Narcissa shook her head and got to her feet. “Draco, can you help me apply the Essence of Murtlap ointment?” she held out the jar. “Just a thin layer. Be sure to rub it in, but be gentle.”

“You both have this well in hand.” Lucius said as Draco dipped his fingers into the ointment. “I have a letter I wanted to send; I’ll be in my study.”

“When will we take her to Diagon Alley?” Draco asked before Lucius could leave.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look. “I don’t see why we couldn’t go tomorrow, if Luna is up for it.” He said after a moment. “We can get her wand, schoolbooks, and such. She also needs a whole wardrobe.”

This answer seemed to satisfy Draco who returned to applying the ointment on Luna’s skin, brow furrowed slightly in thought or concentration. Across the bed, Narcissa sent her husband a small smile before turning her attention to the unconscious Luna.

Lucius left them, intent on informing Jonothan Nott before it hit the papers; Lucius trusted Severus, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey to not say anything, but he wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to let it slip to some reporter or another what had transpired, and he wanted Nott and their other allies to hear the truth from him, not whatever the Headmaster might twist it into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diagon Alley trip will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Did this feel rushed? I've been told I can write a bit rushed, and I don't want that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update this fic...
> 
> Trigger Warnings: none, as far as I know, but Lucius does give a G-rated brief summary of why people dislike him/them so much to Luna. If you see something, please let me know

 

Luna awoke the next morning to the smell of woodsmoke. Her eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp, looking around for the source of the smell.

One of the smell creatures – House Elves, she quickly reminded herself – was starting a fire in her – her! – stone fireplace.

“Oh. Hello. What’s your name?” Luna asked as she slid out of bed.

The House Elf stood when it realized Luna was awake. “Oh! I is not meaning to wake you, Miss Luna!”

Luna wrapped her arms around herself, now feeling the chill on the air compared to her warm, cozy nest of a bed (her very, very own bed!). “It’s ok,” she replied. “I should probably be getting up, anyways. What’s your name?”

“Oh!” the creature realized it – she? – had not answered Luna’s question. “I is being called Willow, Miss. Mistress is assigning me to help you.”

Luna cocked her head. “Help me? With what?”

“I is sorry, Miss. I is not trying to upset you.” Willow was wringing her hands.

“You’re not, don’t worry.” Luna knelt down in front of the House Elf. “I appreciate you starting the fire for me, thank you, Willow.” She glanced around as she realized she was wearing the pajamas she had worn in the Infirmary. “Do you happen to know what Mrs. Malfoy put my clothes from yesterday?”

Willow nodded her head, her ears flopping. “Oh, yes, Miss Luna!” she bounded over to the gigantic piece of wooden furniture. “They is in here, Miss! Mistress is asking Willow last night to clean them, and to put them in here!” she opened one of the doors. “See, Miss?”

The skirt and top were folded neatly on a shelf, and when Luna unfolded them there was not a wrinkle to be seen. “Thank you, Willow!”

“Y-you is welcome, Miss Luna!” she bowed. “I will make sure fire is going and tell Mistress you is awake!”

Luna smiled at Willow before closing herself in the bathroom. Once the door was closed the smile fell off of her face. She appreciated the fact Willow was starting the fire in her room, and had washed her clothes for her, but she was all-too-familiar with being in the House Elf’s position. Oh, she remembered what Professor McGonagall had said when they had visited the Hogwarts kitchens; she just hoped these House Elves were just as happy with their jobs as the ones at school did.

“I guess I could ask Mrs. Malfoy,” she murmured to her reflection, peering at the thin sheen of ointment on her face; Mrs. Malfoy must have put the ointment on her after she fell asleep…

Then Luna frowned; she did not remember going to bed, or even falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was Draco showing her her new rooms. What had happened?

Deciding to ask Mrs. Malfoy Luna took care of her business and changed, carding her fingers through her hair, hoping Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would let her keep it long. Mrs. Jones had attempted to cut it so it was barely touching her neck but had been unable to get any of scissors in the house to cut her hair; she had even tried knives, and that had not worked either. The ‘punishment’ for her use of magic had been rather unpleasant – it had been the first time they had chained her to the shed and left her there – but Luna did not mind too much. She liked her hair long because it hid the scars on her face.

Not seeing any hair ties she left her hair long. She returned to her bedroom and folded her pajamas, placing them on the shelf where her current clothes had been and closed the doors. Next, she turned her attention to the bed, making it with practiced precision, and while doing that caught sight of the bookbag Draco had carried for her resting on the desk, still full. Seeing bookshelves in the wall next to the desk she stacked them neatly there, all except **Hogwarts, A History** , that she curled up with on one of the window seats, unsure if she was allowed to leave her rooms without one of the main family with her or with their permission.

Before she started reading, she glanced out the window, enjoying the view of the sun and gardens below and found herself wondering how many plants and flowers in it were something one could use in magical potions, and which ones were just there because they were pretty or smelled nice. Resolving to ask sometime, she turned her attention to the book in her lap. She had barely read two pages when someone knocked on her door. “Luna? It’s Draco. Let’s head down to breakfast!”

Luna placed the parchment back in the book and placed it carefully on the shelf and walked over to the door. Draco was waiting in the middle of the hallway, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“You hungry?” he asked. “I am! Shall we?” He held out a hand to Luna.

Luna took his hand as they retraced their steps from the previous night, heading down to the family dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa were already seated and drinking tea, the food not yet on the table.

“Good morning, Draco, Luna.” Narcissa greeted with a smile. “How are you both this morning?”

“I’m good!” Draco said as he sat down. “and hungry!”

Narcissa shook her head. “You’re always hungry, Draco.” She looked over at Luna. “Luna? How are you feeling, dear?”

Luna sat slowly, waiting to make sure it was ok to do so. “Um, good, thank you.” She hesitated. “Last night… I don’t remember falling asleep or even going to bed.”

“You passed out, dear. It’s ok, you’ve had quite a lot happen to you in the past few days, so it is quite understandable.” Narcissa told her. “So I put you to bed and took care of your potions and the strengthened Essence of Murtlap.”

Luna felt her face heat up with embarrassment. “Sorry,” she murmured.

“Hey, it’s ok, Luna,” Draco said, turning in his chair to face her. “I’ve passed out, too. I was sick and was halfway up the stairs when it happened!”

“Ah, yes. You were looking for us instead of calling for Dobby.” Lucius said blandly, raising one eyebrow at his son, who grinned sheepishly at him. “Luna, you have nothing to be sorry for, understood?”

Luna nodded sheepishly, though she still felt embarrassed and she might have apologized one more time if the sudden appearance of food didn’t make her jump, hands flying up in front of her.

Draco started to laugh at her but was silenced by a glance from both his parents.

“Sorry, Luna dear,” Narcissa said, “The House Elves send meals up from the kitchen with magic, as you just saw. Much more efficient. We should have warned you.”

Luna shrugged, trying to will her heart rate down so it did not feel like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. “It’s ok,” she replied, her voice soft. “You’re all used to it. Now that I know, I’ll get used to it, too.”

Draco was already loading up his plate. “Father, didn’t you say this was how they bring the food up at Hogwarts?”

Lucius nodded. “Yes, it is. With Four House tables and the teacher’s tables, it would take quite a long time for even the army of House Elves at Hogwarts to hand-carry all of the dishes up.”

Something flashed in Luna’s mind: the recent memory of when Professor McGonagall had taken her to the kitchen. “Is there a similar table down in the kitchen?” she asked.

Narcissa nodded. “Actually, yes there is! How did you know?” she motioned for Luna to serve herself from the wide variety on the table.

Carefully, Luna selected eggs with meat and vegetables mixed in and some fresh fruit. “Professor McGonagall and I missed lunch because we were in the Library. She showed me where the entrance was, and we ate in there.”

“You know where the secret entrance is?” Draco said before either of the adults could speak. “That’s brilliant!”

“Our setup is the same, Luna,” Narcissa replied. “Well, now you have an advantage, starting at school. You know where to go to get late-night snacks!”

“I would hope both Luna and Draco would know better than to go out after curfew,” Lucius said sternly.

“Then we just won’t get caught,” Draco said through a mouthful of bacon.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son, and did not say anything; Draco flushed, swallowed, and murmured an apology. After his father looked away, though, he winked at Luna.

“Well, once we’re finished with breakfast, we will be running some errands,” Narcissa said as everyone started to be getting close to being done. “We have to stop at the Ministry and sign some papers, and then we will go to Diagon Alley.”

Two House Elves walked in, carrying letters and a newspaper. “Mail, Master, Mistress!” one of them chirped.

The first thing Lucius did was scan through the paper. “There’s nothing in the paper this morning about us,” he told Narcissa, though Luna and Draco were listening as well. “I suspect that will change after we visit the Ministry today.”

“Why would we be in the paper, father?” Draco asked.

Lucius hesitated for a moment. “Because we are taking in Luna,” he finally said. “Some will be unhappy with it, and start telling lies.”

“But why would they be unhappy with us taking in Luna?” argued Draco. “She’s our Family, the potion last night said so!”

“Because…” Lucius hesitated. “because of what my father did, and what he made me do.” He looked over at Luna. “I will tell you what I can, so you know what to expect, do you understand, Luna?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She tried not to be worried, but Lucius seemed very serious.

“Before you or Draco were born, there was a war among the wizarding population here. Many, including my father, wanted to overpower and… bully… anyone who was not Pureblood, and the same for Muggles, who have no magic at all. At first, I thought maybe they were right, since our magic is usually stronger, and our Family Trees stretch back hundreds of years. But then… things changed.” He stopped, trying to gauge Luna’s reaction, but she was just watching him with a blank expression. “Do you have any questions, Luna?”

“What changed your mind?” she asked quietly.

He sighed. “I was sent to… make some people leave an area. The woman reminded me so much of Narcissa, and she had a little boy. It was then that I realized that while they do not have magic, Muggles still have powers of their own; that they can love, and want to defend and protect, just as much as we can. So, I went home and tried to talk to my father.” He paused, unable to stop the shudder that went up his back.

“Did he hurt you because you would not listen?”

Lucius nodded. “Yes. And then… and then he used a spell he had created that turned me pretty much into a puppet. I could not do or say anything unless he told me to. So he forced me to hurt people, even though I didn’t want to. And despite people hearing that at my trial some still do not believe it and think I was acting of my own volition.”

Luna cocked her head. “Volition?”

“It means I was choosing to do what I did,” explained Lucius. “Even with the confession from my father that he had cast that spell on me and made me hurt people.”

Luna took a sip of her fruit tea. “Do they think your father was lying?”

Lucius replied, “There was no way for him to lie; they gave him a truth potion, one which will literally not allow you to lie.”

“And they still don’t believe you?” Luna asked, frowning.

“No, they do not,” Lucius told her. “So they think I am a bad person, and the same of my family, and anything having to do with us.”

“That’s stupid of them,” Luna said. “You are letting me stay with you just because my magic is from your family, and you don’t even know me. You let me have a room, and a bed, and are going to let me go to school. How does that make you bad?”

“It doesn’t, dear,” Narcissa interjected. “But some people still think the worst of Lucius, and by extension Draco and myself, and they will of you, too.”

Luna shrugged. “Then I’ll just have to show them wrong.”

OoOoO

They Disapparated from the Manor and Apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Luna had been able to briefly glimpse the splendor the previous evening when they had left Hogwarts for Malfoy Manor, but this time as they walked on the dark stone tile over to a table she was able to stare up at the utterly _huge_ golden statues of a witch and wizard, along with a House Elf and a few other Magical creatures Luna didn’t recognize.

There were _so many_ witches and wizards walking by, some with parchment in their hands, or briefcases. Some were hurrying by with odd things in their hands; one wizard was clutching what looked like a picnic basket with something growling inside, smoke leaking out between the weaving of the basket. A few paused to stare at her and the Malfoys, but most just kept going about their business.

The wizard at the table examined both Lucius and Narcissa’s wands before handing them back and giving both her and Draco a brief look before waving them by.

The four of them joined the crowd getting into the lift; Narcissa pulled Luna against her as she reached up and held onto a handle in the ceiling as Lucius did the same with Draco. Luna was about to ask why when the lift gave a sudden, violent jolt _backward_ before dropping a lot faster than any Muggle lift she had ever been on (and no Muggle lift did anything besides go up and down; going sideways or backward or forwards? Nope.)

They stepped out a few stops later, and Lucius led them down a couple of hallways to an office with the door open, pausing to knock on the wood.

“Mr. Williams?” Lucius asked, peeking inside. “May we come in?”

Luna also peeked in and saw the nice man who had come with Lucius and Professor McGonagall to take her away from Mrs. Jones.

“Hmm?” Mr. Williams looked up; his face brightened when he saw who it was. “Ah, yes! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Draco, Ms. Luna, yes please, do come in!” he set aside his quill and stepped around his desk. “Here to sign the papers?” When Lucius nodded the Ministry employee knelt down and held out a hand to Luna. “And how are you, dear?”

“I’m good, thank you, Mr. Williams.” She said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Oh, couldn’t be better!” he stood up, waving his hand towards the hallway. “Shall we? They requested since I was with you when you retrieved her from the Muggle household that I be present during the signing.”

Mr. Williams led them to another section (thankfully they didn’t need to take the lift again) until they found a more open, less cramped and cluttered office with ‘Office of Misplaced Children’ and ‘Child Welfare Office’ stamped in brass attached to the door. He knocked and waited for the ‘come in!’ before opening the door and leading them in.

The older woman behind the desk was a smiling woman with spiky short hair; her assistant off to the side, however, was not smiling.

“Mrs. Charles, how are you today?” Mr. Williams said with a smile.

Mrs. Charles motioned for them all to be seated, waving her wand to transform the little oddities on the edge of her desk into chairs so there was enough for all of them. “I’m wonderful today, just wonderful. I much prefer the days when we have found a home for a child rather than trying to find a place for them to stay, or pulling them from bad homes.” She turned her attention to Luna. “And you must be Luna! How are you finding the magical world?”

Luna returned her smile, finding the woman similar to ‘grandma’. “It’s all so amazing! I can’t wait to learn how to use magic on my own!”

“You’ll be starting school in September, I’ll expect?” She looked to Lucius and Narcissa, who nodded.

“Yes, she will be,” Lucius replied. “We will actually be getting her school supplies and wand today.”

“Well, that is wonderful news!” Mrs. Charles said as she got several papers out. “Now,” she said, placing them in front of Lucius and Narcissa. “I have already signed and have marked where I need you to sign. The last form will require Mr. Williams and Luna to sign, as well.”

“What all do they say?” Lucius asked, making no move to pick up the self-inking quill Mrs. Charles had placed in front of him.

“If you would like to read them before signing, then please, go ahead.” Replied Mrs. Charles. “Mainly, they state that you are taking Wardship of Luna, that you will care for her, provide for her, and protect her as her guardians. They also state that you agree to never use corporal punishment, and that if at any time you find you are unable or unwilling to care for her, you will notify this office immediately and we will take her and find her a suitable home; that will, of course, nullify your rights as her guardians and you will not be able to ask for her back.”

Lucius picked up the quill. “I would like a copy of these when we’re finished, please.” He started signing, passing them to Narcissa for her to sign as well.

“Of course.”

It was actually faster than Luna had been expecting. She had been expecting to be questioned about her previous homes, about her life, and anything else. Thankfully she wasn’t, and before she knew it, she was shakily signing her name on the last page.

With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Charles duplicated the stack of just-signed papers and handed the new stack to Lucius; he folded them and waved his wand over them, shrinking them down and pocketing them. Another stack was handed to Mr. Williams.

“Now,” Mrs. Charles said with a smile, “You are now the legal guardians of Luna Malfoy, and she is your ward; it’s official! Congratulations!”

“Yes!” Draco could not contain himself anymore and wildly hugged Luna. “You’re ours now!” he released her a moment later, realizing he wasn’t really acting the way he should. “Sorry,” he said with a glance at the adults.

Luna giggled. “It’s ok,” she said. “I’m happy, too.”

Mr. Williams shook hands with all of them, saying that he would ‘be in touch’ with Lucius and Narcissa, but in regards to what he did not say.

Mrs. Charles waved as they left; her assistant never said a word.

Sadly they had to take the lift again, and Luna was thankful for Narcissa’s hold on her as they were all jerked around until it (finally) opened up to the Atrium again.

“Why don’t they smooth that out?” Draco grumbled. “Or why could we not just Apparate?”

“We cannot Apparate because there are anti-Apparation barriers set up.” Lucius explained. “that way people wishing to steal anything or harm anyone has no quick means of getting in or out.” He paused. “As for the smoothing out the Lifts… I don’t think they ever will.”

 Draco did not say anything else as the adults led the way over to one of the many fireplaces.

“Now, Luna, remember when Mr. Williams left Professor Dumbledore’s office through the fire?” Lucius asked Luna.

Luna nodded. “Yes, it looked really dizzy!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Narcissa told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “There are worse ways to travel, such as Portkey.”

“What’s a Portkey?” Luna asked, curious.

“A Portkey is a random object charmed to take anyone touching it from one place to another, even across great distances, at a certain time,” Lucius explained. “It is an effective method of travel, but not the most pleasant.”

Luna nodded, tucking that bit of information away.

“To travel by the Floo Network, which is through the fireplace, all you have to do is toss some Floo Powder into the fire, like so.” Lucius tossed a pinch of the powder in the tin next to the fireplace they were standing in front of, and the flames turned green, just as they had for Mr. Williams in the Professor Dumbledore’s office. “Next, you would step in, and state where you want to go. Make sure you speak very, very clearly, understand?”

“Ok…” Luna understood well enough, but it sounded rather dangerous. “Does this mean that _all_ fireplaces are open?”

Lucius shook his head. “No, only ones that are connected to the Floo, and charms can be put on a fireplace or residence so the person trying to travel into your fireplace have to be already keyed in with their blood, or they have to know the password. But not to worry, where we’re going you don’t need that.” He looked over at Narcissa. “Perhaps it would be best if she traveled with you, this time,” he suggested.

Narcissa nodded. “I was just about to say as much.” She said, taking Luna’s hand. “Are you ready? I promise I won’t let you go.”

When Luna nodded, Narcissa took a larger pinch of the Floo Powder – the fire had returned to normal – and tossed it in. Once the flames turned green her and Luna stepped in; it felt oddly warm, not hot like Luna had been expecting.

“Leaky Cauldron!” Narcissa said, holding Luna tightly to her side.

The next moment, they were spinning, and countless fireplaces whisked by them in the blink of an eye before they slowed down to hover – shakily – in front of a fireplace which seemed to look out onto several tables partially filled with witches and wizards who were eating, or reading, or writing.

They stepped out, and Luna recognized the Leaky Cauldron from a few days ago when Lucius, Mr. Williams, and Professor McGonagall and come for her at Mrs. Jones.

Narcissa tugged her off to the side. “Come over here, dear, we don’t want to be in the way when Lucius and Draco – ” she was cut off as Draco skidded on his knees in front of the fireplace “ – come through.”

Draco got up and dusted his pants off, scowling back at the fireplace as if it was its fault he had not landed on his feet. “I never can land properly here,” he muttered as he joined them in waiting for Lucius. “Only here!”

Narcissa chuckled. “You’ll get the hang of it, dear. Don’t worry.” She rested a hand on his shoulder.

The flames turned green again, and Lucius gracefully stepped out of the flames. He smiled at them as he came over, ignoring how the room had hushed at his appearance. “Shall we?”

Draco nodded. “Yes!”

Lucius led them to the back and out of a door, where they were met with a blank wall. Luna cocked her head, about to ask what there were doing here before she remembered reading **Hogwarts, A History** and how just because a wall _looked_ like a wall did not by any means mean that it _was_ a wall.

Lucius withdrew his wand and counted up and over and the bricks making up the wall.

The next thing Luna knew the bricks were folding up to reveal…

“Diagon Alley!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the whole Diagon Alley trip in this chapter, too but then it would have been suuuper long. As it is, the Diagon Alley chapter should be up in a week or so.


End file.
